Absence Makes the Heart Grow Smurfier
by frostforge44
Summary: Three years have passed since the incident with Cupid's love arrow and the Smurfs are in perfect calm. Mostly. Crafty faces many surprises that come from the past she doesn't even remember. Some good. Some bad. All unexpected. More importantly, who will protect her when Papa and Gutsy, the only ones who could protect her, are sent to New York? Contains spoilers of the Smurfs movie.
1. Monty

**Hi, guys! Sorry, I know I said I'd post this the day I put up the last chapter of Cupid's Arrow, but this crazy scam virus completely hacked my computer and I wasn't able to work on this chapter, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I plan for it to be very suspenseful, dramatic, romantic, and very, _very _dangerous and adventurous. Be sure to stay tuned for this spectacular new sequel for our favorite heroine, Crafty Smurfette, her flutter buddy, Hummer, and, of course, her Scottish smurfy soul mate, Gutsy Smurf. **

**Sorry if this first chapter is short...or sucks, but hey, at least it will set the whole story up and then the rest will be a lot more interesting. I own only Crafty, Hummer, Meena, Xavier, Benevolent (aka, Arch-Angel Smurf. If you don't remember him, then re-read the last story), and Ipati. The Smurfs belong to Peyo. And the Smurfs movie belongs to Sony Pictures Animation. Enjoy!  
**

"_There is a place. A place that knows no sadness. Where even feeling blue is a happy thing. A place inhabited by little blue beings three apples high. It lies deep within an enchanted forest hidden away beyond a medieval village. Most people believe this place is made up, only to be found in books or in children's imaginations. Well, _we _beg to differ."_

"Whoo! Yeah!" Greedy crooned from on top of Feathers, who squawked in excitement at being ridden and being able to fly free. "Come on, Farmer."_  
_

The agricultural Smurf in his green overalls and straw Smurf hat flew next to the pudgy Smurf on a crane of his own. Each seemed to gleefully race each other to the Smurf village. Each crane was carrying a white sack filled to the brim with plump, ripe Smurfberries.

"Yee-haw!" Farmer hollered as the two passed each other in competition.

Greedy gave him a playful look then narrowed his eyes in determination. He pulled on the ropes steering Feathers, pulling them both into a dive into the trees of the enchanted forest.

"I'm goin' in!" He yelled and his voice seemed to echo out as the two dove through the tree branches.

"Whoo!" Farmer laughed as he followed his brother's example and flew down also.

"All right, Greedy, I'm gonna race you!" He continued as if neither of them knew it was happening to them already.

"Whoa! Yes!" Greedy exclaimed as he and Farmer used their motor skills to expertly dodge the various obstacles of the forest.

"Whoa! Golly!" Farmer hooted, now feeling braver as he jumped to his feet while still steering his crane. "Whoo! Farm boys love to fly!"

"Oh yeah! So excited!" Greedy sang pumping his fists in the air. He grasped back onto the reins of Feathers as he and Farmer flew up a rocky creek before coming upon what looked like a small clearing in the forest. But any other Smurf would know better.

"Ha ha! Now you see us!" Farmer laughed as his crane thrusted forward, then disappeared by some unknown force. His voice echoed out, "Now you don't!"

"Three, two, one," Greedy eagerly counted down as Feathers followed close behind before entering the invisible force field that protected their village. "Oh yeah!"

Entering the village, Farmer and Greedy saw that all the Smurfs were hard at work to prepare for the Blue Moon Festival like they had every year. Some were chatting with the other Smurfs, some were working in the crop fields, and the rest were hanging up banners or even practicing the dance routine for the celebration.

As they arrived at their destination, Farmer and Greedy's ears were greeted by the sound of the music playing for the dancing Smurfs, who weren't doing quite bad at all.

"Oh yeah! I love Smurfberries!" Greedy crooned as he and the agricultural Smurf dumped their gathering of Smurfberries into the basket where even more Smurfberries were stacked. Then he yelled out jokingly to the others, "Hey hey! The blue ones are mine!"

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late for rehearsal! I am so late!" Clumsy muttered over and over to himself as he ran throughout the village. He looked up towards the sky as a Smurf on a crane flew over the bridge he was crossing, unaware that he was about to have an accident.

"_In Smurf village, each and every Smurf plays their own special part."_

Clumsy silently yelped as he ran straight into a wooden ladder currently being used by Handy Smurf. _  
_

"Whoa, nellie!" Handy yelped as the ladder nearly twisted and fell, but quickly regained the balance and stood up straight again.

"Sorry, Handy!" Clumsy turned and apologized before falling against a group of wooden barrels, knocking them over with Clumsy on top of one as he clumsily ran on top to try to keep himself on balance.

"No problem Clumsy. You keep me employed!" Handy called to the unwillingly retreating Smurf and resumed his own work.

_"Which gives the Smurfs a sense of harmony."_

Clumsy, not finished with his disastrous journey to the rehearsal, fell off the barrel and into Baker Smurf who then dropped them to the ground.

"Hey, Baker! Nice pies!" Clumsy waved apologetically as he stepped on one of Baker's pies as he tried to continue on his way.

"No worries, Clumsy," Baker laughed, knowing perfectly well how things usually went down with Clumsy. Thankfully, broken pies were only the minor things that went wrong when Clumsy Smurf was on the loose.

_"And tranquility."_

Clumsy yelped as he fell from the pie and onto a wheel barrel which sent him tumbling through the village at an uncontrollable speed. _  
_

_"Whether it's Handy Smurf, the builder. Baker Smurf who-_WHOA!" Narrator ducked as the ladder that Clumsy held nearly took off his head.

"Hey, Narrator Smurf!" Clumsy called to the story-telling Smurf.

"Oh, hello, Clumsy," Narrator yelled back to the runaway Smurf. "Just rehearsing the intro for the Blue Moon Festival!"

Meanwhile, at the Blue Moon Festival rehearsal...

_La la la la la la! Sing a happy song!_

_La la la la la la! Smurf the whole day long!  
_

"Ugh. I hate the Blue Moon Festival..." Grouchy grumbled as he and Gutsy acted as bouncers for the festival. Or, more so that their job was to keep Clumsy out and away from the dancing and singing Smurfs._  
_

"Aha."

"And I hate rehearsals."

"Mhmm."

"And I especially hate singing and dancing."

"Of course ye do, lad."

"Are you even listening to me?" Grouchy sassed as he turned to the Scottish Smurf. Gutsy had his head hung down as he appeared to be looking into something that was hidden in a dark blue plaid cloth.

Gutsy suddenly lifted his head, turning to Grouchy as he asked, "Sorry, lad. Did ye say somethin'?"

"Never mind," Grouchy grumbled turning away from him. Gutsy shrugged and went back to looking into the cloth, making Grouchy glare at it. If there was anything he hated, he really hated being ignored. He looked back at Gutsy, "What's in that thing, anyway? You've smurfed nothing but look in there for the past two weeks!"

"Can't tell ye, Grouchy," Gutsy answered still not looking away. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Grouchy stated.

"I know ye do, Grouchy. We all know ye do."

"What is it? Let me see!" Grouchy tried looking over Gutsy's shoulder. Gutsy only lifted his shoulder to shield the view away from him.

"No, Grouchy!" He growled as he jumped away from the negative Smurf. Grouchy only jumped ahead and tried to snatch it away from Gutsy. Gutsy was too fast and managed to keep Grouchy at a reasonable distance away from him.

"Hey, Grouchy! Hey Gutsy!"

The two quarreling Smurfs froze and snapped their attention in the direction of the voice to see Clumsy merrily trotting toward the bridge to go to the rehearsals. Gutsy quickly stashed the cloth in his brown waist pouch and went with Grouchy to stop him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow your roll, sailor," Grouchy and Gutsy both grabbed Clumsy by his arms and pushed him back and away from the wooden bridge.

"Hey, wait wait," Clumsy started as the two Smurfs set him down. "Isn't that the rehearsal for the Blue Moon Festival?"

"What can I say, Clumsy? You're not on the list," Grouchy stated pointing at the parchment on the wooden clipboard.

"Grouchy," Clumsy laughed as he pointed a blue finger as he pointed at what he believed to be his name. "It's right _there_."

"Right," Gutsy cut in as he pulled the clipboard away from Grouchy and gestured to Clumsy's name with his hand in front of the klutzy Smurf. "Under 'Do _not _let in Clumsy.'"

Clumsy only looked around, then stared at Gutsy confused.

"Hey. Where's Crafty, anyway, Gutsy?"

* * *

"Crafty! Are we almost there?" Snappy complained as he and the Smurflings walked next to the inventor Smurfette. Four other Smurfs, and Hummer of course, accompanied her, all of them being Grandpa, Wild, Wooly and Sweepy.

"We'll get to the cliff when we get there, Snappy," Crafty answered as she tugged on her invention with a rope. "Besides, just be thankful that he can walk on his own."

Behind them was what looked like a giant (for a Smurf, anyway), mechanical blue eagle. Each time it stepped on the ground, it's wooden talons wound carve a track into the dirt on the forest floor. Blue feathers covered the entire body, though all of them were specially modified, by Crafty of course, to be more eagle-like. He followed Crafty obediently as she pulled on the rope around his neck as if he were Puppy on a leash.

"I still can't believe you managed to build this thing, Crafty," Grandpa humorously shook his head. "How'd you get it to be, well, alive?"

"Oh, Handy helped me with that part. He just helped me with the mechanical parts of giving him life just like he did for Clockwork Smurf and Smurfette. It wasn't that hard."

"Well, what're ya gonna call'em, Crafty?" Sweepy asked.

"That's the first thing I thought of. I already have a name for him. His name is Monty."

"Monty?" The other Smurfs echoed back to her. Wild and Hummer only made their confused chirp and chittering sound.

"Yes, Monty. I like the name and so does he. Don't you, Monty?" Crafty asked looking over her shoulder. Monty blinked and responded by craning his neck downward and nudging his creator with his freshly-polished, sharply-curved wooden beak.

"He really likes you, Crafty," Slouchy stated.

"Of course he does. He thinks I'm his mommy," Crafty proudly replied.

Monty responded by using his head to scoop Crafty up onto the top of his head as he continued his walk. The other Smurfs giggled and laughed as Crafty chuckled.

"Good boy, Monty," She praised, patting the mechanical bird's head. As the Smurfs continued their walk and their joyous laughter, they were completely unaware that a pair of lavender eyes were watching them from a high tree branch above them.


	2. Talons and Hoods

**Hi hi, everyone! Well, it's my third Smurfs fanfic and my sixth story all together. I can't believe I got over two hundred reviews in the last story! It was so awesome! It's now time for the first reading of reviews for this story.**

**Zinka17- Monty was actually created by Crafty for construction and companionship. Since Clockwork Smurf and Smurfette are super strong, so is Monty and he'll be able to do any heavy lifting in case Hefty isn't available. Though, I think someone isn't so thrilled at the fact another bird is in Crafty's life. (gestures at Hummer)  
**

**Hummer: Chee?  
**

**And I know I shouldn't beat down on my own work but I just feel like I could've done a better job. You know, I've noticed something about doing this particular story: You'd figure it's easier to write things based off of a movie because most of the work is already done for you. But it's not. At least, for me it isn't. I guess I'm not good with working with things that aren't mine and it just sucks all the creativity out of it. I just work better with things that are mine because I stick to my own script! Does anybody agree with me?  
**

**flowerpower71- Gutsy's looking at something very very important and won't be revealed until later into the story. I hope you like the rest of this story though I think you're not gonna like one part in this chapter and I think you'll know why when it get's to it.  
**

**Smurf Lover- The lavender-eyed creature is actually a new OC of mine. You'll actually meet him in this chapter. Frankly, I don't get why all the Smurfs don't think Clumsy is reliable enough to do anything. If Crafty or I were there, we'd let him in for sure. Everysmurf should be allowed to participate!  
**

**Chloe- First off, nice to see that even after all this time, you and Painter are still going strong. Hope you guys will love the adventure, suspense and drama that's going to go on in the future chapters.  
**

**molly- Thank you for your support. I will certainly do my best to make these chapters as action-filled and exciting as I possibly can manage.  
**

**Cutie Kyuubi- Why am I not surprised? I've stayed up late doing that so many times, I can't even count. So don't feel left out. I'm sure more than dozens of others have done that too. Latest I've ever stayed up was about 5 in the morning.  
**

**Mintgirl109- I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the only Smurf/OC romance anybody's gonna see in this story is Gutsy/Crafty, Don Smurfo/Fencette, and another couple that won't be mentioned until further, but it's not Grouchy. Don't worry though. It'll happen soon enough.  
**

**Benny-  
**

**By the way, I thought it would be fun to make a little cast list of my own since this story _is _really my version of the movie. You guys already know who voices the Smurfs in the movie already. This is just a list of voices for the Smurfs and/or animals that weren't in the original version of the movie and a character in case you've never heard of their names:  
**

**Crafty Smurfette will be voiced by Mandy Moore. (Rapunzel on _Tangled_)  
**

**Xavier will be voiced by Will Friedle. (Doyle Blackwell on _The Secret Saturdays_)  
**

**Hummer and Wild will voice themselves. (Duh.)  
**

**Meena will be voiced by Catherine O'Hara. (Sally on _The Nightmare Before Christmas_)  
**

**Ipati will be voiced by Corey Burton. (Van Rook on _The Secret Saturdays_)  
**

**Grandpa Smurf will be voiced by Karl Swenson. (Merlin on _The Sword in the Stone_)  
**

**Snappy Smurfling will be voiced by Sam Lerner. (Zak Saturday on _The Secret Saturdays_)  
**

**Nat Smurfling will be voiced by Cole Sprouse. (Cody Martin on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_)  
**

**Slouchy Smurfling will be voiced by Dylan Sprouse. (Zack Martin on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_)  
**

**Sassette Smurfling will be voiced by Andrea Bowen. (Faline on _Bambi II_)  
**

**Don Smurfo will be voiced by Vito Scotti. (Italian Cat on _The Aristocats_)  
**

**Fencette will be voiced by Salma Hayek. (Kitty Softpaws on _Puss in Boots_)  
**

**Sweepy Smurf will be voiced by Samuel West. (Pongo on _101 Dalmations: Patch's London Adventure_)  
**

**Wooly Smurf will be voiced by Owen Wilson. (Jedidiah on _Night at the Museum _& _Night at the __Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian_)  
**

**And finally, Scaredy will be voiced by James Patrick Stuart. (Private on _The Penguins of Madagascar_) (I know he's not British, but Private's voice sounds timid sometimes, so I thought it'd be a perfect fit.)  
**

"Ha! This place is perfect!" Crafty exclaimed as she slid down Monty's back and onto her feet.

Grandpa tugged nervously at his beard as he looked over the ledge of the steep cliff that seemed to have an impossibly large drop to it.

"Smurfalulu, Crafty. Are you sure Monty's a good enough flyer to do this?"

"Of course, he is!" Crafty scoffed. She patted Monty's foot as she continued, "Besides, he needs to learn to act like an eagle so he can function properly. This is what eagles smurf. They live in high places and they can fly from them, too. Ya ready, Monty?"

Monty cautiously peered over the edge of the cliff and immediately became dizzy. He was only truly five months old, or at least it's been five months since he had first been activated. Multiple times has it been since he's tried the one thing every eagle should know how to do: fly. But each time it had ended in going to Crafty's repair workshop. He didn't think he could take another failure, especially in front of his creator.

He cringed and stepped back, getting in a roosting position as he hid his head with his wings.

Crafty frowned and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay. I get it."

"What's wrong with Monty, Crafty?" Nat asked.

"I don't think he's feeling very confident about this," Crafty then rubbed her chin in deep thought. She perked up as she snapped her fingers, "Well, we don't have to do this."

"He doesn't?" The other Smurfs chorused. Monty lifted his head to his creator with a curious yet grateful look as he chirped in his confusion in the form of a question.

"Of course, you don't!" Crafty smiled as she patted Monty's beak. "If you're not ready to do it, we'll just come and try again when you are. Besides, there are plenty of things we can still test out. Maybe we can smurf the…extendable talons! I've been meaning to get that tested out!"

Monty clicked and chirped in unrestrained enthusiasm as he stood on his talons and scooped Crafty onto his beak as he trotted into the woods with the inventor on his head.

"Smurfaroo! Wait for us!" Snappy called out as he and the others rushed off after the mechanical bird.

* * *

"So, what did you see in your vision, Papa?" Smurfette asked as she walked with the red clad elder Smurf from out of his mushroom.

"Oh. Erm...Nothing...apocalyptic, really," Papa anxiously replied. He didn't like lying to one of his own children, or any of them for that matter. But he did indeed see something that he wished he hadn't. That Clumsy might endanger the rest of the village because of his own, well, clumsiness. And because of the clumsiness, he fears that his children might end up in Gargamel's clutches. He couldn't and he wouldn't let that happen. He cleared his throat and plastered a small smile on his face as he finished, "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Perfect!" Smurfette chimed. "Another year we don't have to worry about mean old-"

"GARGAMEL!" Clumsy exclaimed as he skidded to a stop in front of them.

"I knew who she meant, Clumsy," Papa chuckled as he and Smurfette shook their heads humorously.

"No, no! Gargamel!" Clumsy yelled pointing at the large bush just on the outskirts of the village. Papa and Smurfette looked over just in time for the very wizard himself to push his way through. Clumsy shuffled his hands together as he fearfully and embarrassingly explained, "I mighta, kinda, sorta accidentally led him to the village!"

Gargamel laughed menacingly as he trampled forward and stomped on a mushroom home, making it collapse.

"AH! Smurf for your lives!" Vanity shrieked as he ran with the other Smurfs away from the gargantuan evil wizard.

"Everybody skedaddle!" Handy yelled for the other Smurfs to hear with he, too, running away.

"Into the forest, Smurfs!" Papa ordered pointing to the woods.

"Come on, Clumsy!" Smurfette exclaimed pulling Clumsy by his arm to the forest with the other Smurfs.

"Sound the alarm, Crazy!" Papa called. In an instant, Crazy Smurf let out a long, loud wail, acting as a siren for the other Smurfs to retreat into the forest.

"Smurfs, that way!" Gutsy ordered, throwing his arms in the direction of the forest for the others to follow. He turned around to see Farmer trying to fight off Azrael with his pitchfork. He growled in challenge and charged forward, "Hey, cat! Azrael! Over here! Come on!"

Azrael looked over in the direction of the Scottish Smurf and growled. He left Farmer and pounced at Gutsy, who jumped back and ran into a random mushroom with the orange tabby cat following close behind. A second later, Gutsy tucked and rolled as he jumped out of the window and Azrael would've done the same thing, only his head got caught in the window. Gutsy laughed as he tugged on Azrael's whiskers teasingly, "There ya go, ya nasty cat!"

Gargamel eagerly looked around for his first Smurf victim. That was until he found Papa Smurf, who was trying to sneak back to his mushroom unnoticed.

"Papa," He whispered. Papa looked up and tried to bolt to his mushroom, but not before Gargamel stomped down on his mushroom, crushing it and knocking Papa back by the brute force. It didn't stop him from trying to get back to the mushroom, though.

Gargamel swooped his net down to capture Papa, though the elder Smurf just barely dodged. Luckily, Gargamel's net got caught on a tree branch. Papa used this opportunity, while Gargamel struggled to pull his net out of the tree. He jumped to the other side of the mushroom and opened a hatch on the floor. "Emergency Smurfberries" were written on the glass before Papa grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it against the surface, shattering it completely.

Grabbing the satchel from the hatch, Papa went to run with his children, only by then that Gargamel finally managed to untangle his net.

"Let go! Cursed nature!" He bellowed as he yanked the net back.

Looking around in panic, Papa noticed the defense system switch that Crafty had made for the village. He always insisted that it wasn't necessary, but Crafty was a stubborn Smurfette and she wouldn't have it. He ran to the switch with Gargamel following closely behind. When he got close enough, Papa leaped forward and slammed his hand onto the switch, releasing the rope and letting the system start.

Papa then ran to a spot where he could lead Gargamel to the position where Crafty had instructed to lead an intruder for the system to work.

"Here comes papa, Papa!" Gargamel laughed as he continued his chase. He stopped as he heard something coming at him and ducked just in time for a small wooden log to swing right over his head. He laughed darkly as he said, "Papa, your primitive little defenses, they're useless against me, sir! I laugh at them! Ha ha ha!"

Gargamel lifted his net and prepared to swing it down. Before he could, a giant log, larger than the one before, slammed down at Gargamel, throwing him nearly the whole way across the village, crushing Azrael as he landed on the mushroom the tabby cat was stuck in.

"Ha! How's that for primitive, Gargamel?" Papa laughed as he went to the forest where his Smurfs would be. As he ran, he thought to himself, _Hmm. I'll have to thank Crafty for that invention of hers. _

Meanwhile...

"Maybe this will all blow over. I can fix this," Clumsy muttered to himself as he ran from the village. "I just gotta think!"

Suddenly, Clumsy stopped as he came upon a arrow-shaped sign saying "Go this way" in white letters.

"Yes! Follow me, everyone!" He called to the Smurfs as they finally caught up to where he was. He started running where the arrow pointed, only for his ankle to get caught on a vine that grew on the sign. As he got it off, he continued to run in that same direction, unaware that when the vine gave way, it revealed the words "Do not" in bright red letters.

"Save yourselves!" Farmer yelled as he ran with his brothers down the opposite path.

"Clumsy! You're going the wrong way!" Smurfette yelled as she stopped on the side of the path along with Papa, Brainy, Grouchy and Gutsy.

"He's headed for the Forbidden Falls!" Brainy exclaimed.

"With a blue moon coming?" Grouchy put in.

"Quickly, Smurfs! Stop him!" Papa instructed as he ran ahead of them and down the path.

"Unbelievable!" Gutsy threw his arms up as he followed Papa with the rest of the Smurfs. "The one time we _want _him te trip an' he's running perfectly!"

"Clumsy!"

"Oh, this is a predicament!"

""Agony ahead?" Anybody reading these signs?" Grouchy pointed out as he read the sign of warning.

"This is a predicament!" Brainy said turning to him.

"This guy's killing me! Looks like we're down to ninety-nine Smurfs!" Grouchy said.

"This is not good at all!"

Clumsy ran and ran, looking behind him constantly to see if Gargamel was coming or not. Unfortunately, he didn't see the edge of the rocky path until he came at the very end, stumbling and trying to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall off.

"Whoa!" He yelped as he continued to fumble his feet. He screamed as he fell of the edge but was lucky enough to catch onto a long root that grew from the bottom of the ledge. "Help!"

The five Smurfs leaned over the edge to figure out how to get Clumsy up. Well, almost all of them.

"Well, we tried," Grouchy shrugged. "Let's go."

Gutsy shook his head, leaning over the edge more and calling down to his klutzy brother, "Hold on, lad! We'll form a Smurf bridge te get ye!"

"Not the Smurf bridge!" Grouchy complained as he held onto Brainy, who held onto Gutsy who was reaching down to get Clumsy.

"Uh, pardon me, but this isn't a Smurf _bridge_, it's clearly a chain of Smurfs-"

"SMURF IT, Brainy!"

Blue light began to shine through the hole in the ceiling of the cave. Smurfette looked up and gasped, "The blue moon!"

"Oh dear," Papa sighed apprehensively. He didn't know what things happened at the Forbidden Falls during a blue moon, but if the signs were telling the truth, it wouldn't be good.

A gust of wind started blowing at them harshly as Papa and Smurfette tried to hold their ground.

"What the blinking flip is that?" Gutsy asked. The other Smurfs looked up and stared wide-eyed as a blue, tunnel-like portal began to open up. It also occurred to them that the wind wasn't coming from outside, but from the portal that was trying to pull them in.

"Oh no!" Papa gasped. "The vision!"

Luckily, none of the Smurfs heard him as the force of the vortex was pulling a them harder and harder.

"Help! Help!" Clumsy yelled as the root broke and started to be pulled towards the portal, though Gutsy still kept a firm, strong grip on his younger brother's arms.

"Look out for the hole!" Grouchy called out.

"No, it's more of a vortex. Or a portal," Brainy listed the possible things the...thing could be.

"Smurf up! It's a hole!" Grouchy argued before yelping at being pulled even harder.

"Hold on!" Smurfette screamed as she was pulled off the ledge too. Papa attempted to grab at the ground, or at anything that could help them get to safety. Suddenly, he was yanked forward and off the ground. Before they could even touch the vortex, a stick was thrown out and out of complete instinct, Papa grabbed onto the stick, feeling instantly relieved that he and his Smurfs would be safe and sound. For about a few seconds, anyway.

Gargamel laughed as the Smurfs looked at him in complete panic, "Looks like you got the short end of the stick, eh, Papa? Now you belong to me!"

Papa looked back and forth and Gargamel and the portal as the evil warlock started pulling them back by the other end of the stick. They might not get anywhere if Gargamel captured them. And though the portal led to an unknown location, it had to be better than a possibility of being cooked, eaten, turned into gold, or worse.

So, with a determined gleam in his eyes, he looked up at the wizard defiantly and said, "Not this time, Gargamel."

And with that, Papa let go of the stick, letting him and the Smurfs to fly straight into the portal, each flailing as they were pulled into an uncertain world and an uncertain future.

* * *

"And...that should do it," Crafty muttered after setting up the last of bundles of firewood at a distance of twenty-five feet from Monty and the other Smurfs. She called over to them, "Okay, Monty! Let's try the left talons first!"

Monty eyed his first target thoughtfully before placing all the balance he had on his right foot and lifted his left one, opening up his talons and taking aim.

"Ready?" Crafty asked.

"Ready, Crafty!" Nat yelled in reply.

"FIRE!"

In a light-speed instant, Monty's left foot shot out of his leg, which was connected by a elastic cord. A second later, his talons clasped onto the firewood bundle and immediately dragged it back with the same amount of speed. His foot snapped back into his body as he proudly held up the firewood in his talons.

"It's a direct hit!" Crafty crooned, pumping her fist in the air. "And the crowd smurfs wild!"

Wild tilted his head, chirping in confusion before jumping up and down, chittering and squawking in applause. The others laughed both in applaud for Monty and in humor for Wild's antics. Hummer only frowned and rolled his eyes, muttering to himself in a series of hushed chirps.

"Okay. Right foot now!"

Monty dropped the firewood from his left foot and stood on it, allowing himself to aim his right foot at the other bundle target.

"Ready?" Crafty asked once again.

"Locked and loaded, Crafty!" Wooly called over to her.

"FIRE!"

The same with the left foot, the right foot shot out of Monty's leg and towards the standing pile of wood. Only this time, things played out a bit more differently.

Only feet before his claws could reach out for the firewood, the toes immediately clamped down on air instead of the wood and also crashed into the wood. The Smurfs watched as the pile of wood flew over the trees of the forest and landed in a garden of bushes at quite a distance away. Before his foot could hit the ground, the cord already started pulling it back at a extremely fast pace. Once it snapped back into his body, Monty hung his head and let out a depressed mechanical hum.

"Uh...I guess that's just a bit of...faulty timing, Monty! You'll get it right!" Crafty laughed, hoping the others would join her to help Monty's self esteem. None, however, let out so much as a chuckle. Crafty coughed as she continued, "I'll just smurf that firewood. I'll be right back."

Crafty then ran in the direction of the lost firewood. It took a good two and a half minutes, but she finally came upon the patch of thick bushes.

"This is so going to mess up my hair," Crafty muttered, shaking her head as she started pushing away the branches and made her way through the vegetation. "But I've got to admit it, that was a heck of a punch. Maybe he'll be a good defense system. Just like the one I made for the village."

Crafty continued muttering to herself as she made her way through. Her eyes scanned the area until she found what she was looking for.

"Ha! There you are!" Crafty growled as she tore through the vines of the bushes and finally came upon the firewood. It was twisted up in the roots of one of the bushes.

She ran over to it and tugged on it and was startled to see that it was stuck in there more tightly than she originally thought. She pulled at it harder and harder until she was pushed back by the force of the pull. She stood back up and dusted herself off and started off back the way she came.

Suddenly, there was a hissing sound which made Crafty come to an immediate halt. She slowly turned her head around to see...nothing. Nothing but the plants and the dirt. Letting her eyes roam around the environment, she slowly turned back around and let herself relax as she continued on her way. She felt instantly relieved as she could see the light of the sun from the way she came in. She instantly ran faster to the exit and was soon drenched in the bright sunshine of the afternoon.

"Finally," she breathed as she smiled widely and slowed her pace. Not even ten steps out of the dark underbrush, the same hissing noise filled her ears, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

Again, she turned around slowly to look for the source of the sound. This time, she _did _see something. The plants shook and rustled as something came closer and closer to her. Involuntarily, she hugged the firewood bundle close to her chest for comfort and protection.

The head of a snake poked its way out of the bush, its forked tongue slipping out of its mouth and back in. It slowly slithered out into the sunlight, each scale on its body stretching as it pulled itself out.

"Oh," Crafty let out a huge sigh of complete bliss and relief. "Just a snake. Thank smurfness."

Now filled with more confidence in her safety, Crafty continued on her way with serenity in her stride. After a few steps, her ears picked up something that she couldn't quite place but it was definitely familiar. She turned around to come face to face with the snake. It was eying her with distinct curiosity and...knowing?

"Uh...hi," She greeted nervously. The tip of its tongue barely grazed her overalls as the snake stuck it out at her. "Okay, then. I'll just be on my way now. Bye."

Turning back around, she continued on her way back to the other Smurfs. Again, the same sound filled her ears and she turned around to see the snake still following behind.

"Look. Is there something you want?" Crafty asked placing a fist on her hip. The snake only looked at her and stuck its forked tongue out. "Oh yeah. You're a snake. You can't talk."

Crafty turned on her heel and went on her way with no intention of turning back again. Or so she thought.

"Well, I don't talk to just anybody," a heavy Russian voice rasped. "But for you, my old friend, I think I can make an exception."

The inventor Smurfette froze on the spot, her blood chilling nearly to the freezing point. Letting out a shaky breath, she sowly turned around, only to set her blue eyes on the snake's milky white underbelly. She let her eyes roam upward to where his face was, which was very high up. He looked down at her, his light-purple eyes glinting with mischief and trickery.

He smirked down at her as he shook his upper body, his skin spreading out to reveal a hood, "Hello, little Smurfette."

_Ipati_, Crafty thought as she gulped visibly and loudly as she hugged the firewood closer and closer to her chest. As inconspicuously as possible, she started backing away, hoping that if she managed to get back far away enough, she could make a run for it. Ipati, however, was faster. He quickly darted forward and surrounded her with his body.

"Ah ah ah," he taunted leaning his head downward. He came down to her eye level and went on, "No running. Now, I believe we have unfinished...business to take care of, now don't we?"

Crafty, acting completely on instinct and fear, threw the firewood at his face. Ipati lunged back and literally hissed in pain as he used his tail to cover his face. She then rushed away in an almost impossible speed. However, being a Creatugo, Ipati shook it off more quickly than normal snakes.

Ipati shook his head and glared at the retreating Smurfette. His hood stretched out as he hissed and slithered after her.


	3. Much Ado About Biting

**Hello, hello! First of all, I'm glad to see that everyone had a positive response to the cast list I made, especially with Crafty, Wooly, and Scaredy's voices. Which, by the way, I never got to finish the list. There's still two more vital characters to the story I didn't get to include.**

**Cupid will be voiced by Bruce Willis. (Spike on _Rugrats Go Wild_)  
**

**Finally, Benevolent will be voiced by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. (Joe Kingman on _The Game Plan_) Which, by the way, is my second all-time favorite movie!  
**

**And the final additions to the cast list, Johan, Livy, Peewit, and _Jo_ will be joining us as themselves.  
**

**I thought the cast list was a good idea at first, but now I know I made the right choice in doing it! So thank you, everybody! Also, I'm sorry to say that the six missing Smurfs won't be appearing again until chapter five. Sorry! Onto the reviews!**

**CutieKyuubi- Thank you for liking the choices for Scaredy and Xavier. I've seen the Secret Saturdays a few times and thought Xavier and Doyle's personalities were very alike, so that's where I got the inspiration.  
**

**Benny- First of all, sorry that you were cut off on the last chapter. Something got screwed up and I couldn't type anymore and make words. And same for everyone else that didn't show up in the last reviews. Anyway, you are right about two things. One of them being is that I'm not _that _cruel to my little blue turtledoves. They'll be together sooner than everyone thinks. The other thing...I'm not going to tell you, but let me just say that you must be one heck of a psychic. And I take no offense, it's like Ferb says: A hero is a hero, but everybody loves a great villain. Thank you for saying I have "skills" as you call it. And don't worry about ranting. I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story.  
**

**flowerpower71- Then it's a good thing Livy's not gonna be meeting Ipati close up in this story. And I know! I love Owen Wilson, too! He's one of my all-time favorite actors! I know Wooly's lady love will love him so much! Speaking of which, who wants to hear a few more OC pairs for you Smurfs?  
**

**Smurfs: YEAH!  
**

**Okay! I'm only doing three this time. Hmm (pulls out list and puts on reading glasses)...let's see here...ah! Here's one! First one is...Sweepy!  
**

**Sweepy: (eyes grow to dinner plates) Wh-What! M-me? (points to self)  
**

**Of course! What girl wouldn't like you? The second one is...Crazy!  
**

**Smurfs: Crazy?  
**

**Crazy: DAISY! (holds up a daisy and looks around eagerly)  
**

**I think he's looking for his lady. Sorry, Crazy. Not yet. You have to be patient.  
**

**Crazy: Awww...(slumps over and drops the daisy)  
**

**(sighs and looks around) Look. Will you feel better if I show you a picture of her?  
**

**Crazy: (perks up suddenly and nods head hurriedly) YEAH YEAH YEAH!  
**

**Fine. (holds out a photo for Crazy to see)  
**

**Crazy: (tongue rolls out as he pants) AROOOO! YEAH YEAH YEAH! YAY!  
**

**Moving on...The last Smurf to get an OC is...Scaredy Smurf!  
**

**Scaredy: WH-WHAT?  
**

**Xavier: You're kidding.  
**

**Nope. And everysmurf deserves a soul mate. Even the ones who are...not as brave as others.  
**

**Zinka17- Thank you too for your comment on the voice cast. Yeah, I knew no female with an Italian accent, so I decided to use the next best thing: The actress that played an animated swashbuckling talking cat. Besides, I kinda look at Don Smurfo and Fencette similar to Puss in Boots and Kitty. As for Crafty...(sighs and shakes head) Sorry to say that while Crafty was fast, she wasn't fast enough...  
**

**Smurfs: (gasps)  
**

**Don't worry, she's not dead! Chloe- Congratulations to Dreamy, then! I'm glad he could help you and the Color Kids.  
**

**Sapphire777- I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. I'm glad the other Smurfs helped you and were so nice to you. Sounds like you got into a nasty fight with Gargamel and Azrael. You really handed their smurfs to them, though. Before I go on, I shall answer your three questions. First of all, duh! Yeah, Patrick and Grace are gonna appear! They _have _to be! Also, I might create a human OC or two, but more than likely they'll be a one-time OC and will likely never appear again. Next, the mystery of what's in Gutsy's cloth will actually become clear in the next two or three chapters. Finally, I have no idea what that has to do with anything, but if I had to pick, I would choose Reeses Peanut Butter Cups. Thank you for all the smurfy gifts!  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jac- Umm...Wow. Here's all I have to say about all of those. First of all, most of the people who read the story probably already saw the movie, so there's no point in explaining the accents. For people who didn't, well, they can read the story, get a few good laughs, and see the movie later and compare it. And another thing, I'm sorry to say that if it weren't the fact that I was on a deadline, I would be more than happy to add more of the movie into it. I plan on finishing this story by the middle of August and start on the fourth. Also, if I recreated every scene in the movie, I'll ruin it for the people who haven't seen the movie. By the way, you do recall that Clumsy ran away after he hit Grouchy and Gutsy in the face, right? The point is, I didn't do all that stuff because it's just like sugary snacks: The simpler, the better.  
**

**YingYangofthePeaceCircle- Sorry I didn't get to you in the last review, but it's hear now! I'm sorry to hear that you've been feeling depressed lately. I hope you and Smurfettes are doing good. Sorry that your wishes expired, but don't worry! I will be holding plenty of contests and also for holidays as well where you can still get a wish! If you ever need anybody for comfort, let us know and we'll help you. Hope to hear reviews from you in the future!  
**

**Speaking of contests, I'm happy to announce that I am posting one up now! Here's the only thing you have to do: On the fifth chapter of this story, Crafty is going to treat us with a special...gift of hers that she never knew about until now. Well, technically, she _did _know, but her memories were taken from her and...You get my point, right? All you have to do is guess what the gift is. The first to send in the closest correct answer will win...the privilege of creating their own Creatugo! Name, personality, animal and all! The contest will end one week from today when I put up the fourth and fifth chapter. Or when everyone I see that reviews here puts in their answer. Whichever comes first.  
**

**kasandra- Glad to hear you like the story so far. Hope you like the next chapters!  
**

**Disclaimer time! I own Crafty, Hummer, Benevolent, Meena, Xavier and Ipati.  
**

**Xavier: Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21.  
**

**Crazy: Smurfs belong to Peyo! Smurfs belong to Peyo!  
**

Grandpa paced back and forth on the forest floor as he kept tugging on his beard in worry. Ten minutes had passed since Crafty went to retrieve the firewood and she should've been back by now.

"Eternal Eels! What's taking Crafty so long?" Sassette whined as she hung from a low tree branch by her legs.

"Yeah. What's the smurfing hold up?" Slouchy complained as he nonchalantly leaned up against a tree.

"Relax, ya little Smurflin's," Wooly growled pressing his back against Monty. "I'm sure she's takin' her time. She'll be back soon."

"But that was like a bazillion minutes ago!" Snappy cried out. "Crafty should've been back by now!"

"I don' know, mates," Sweepy said worriedly. "Maybe we should go an' see if she's okay."

Wild, who then let out a yawn, scratched behind his ear with his leg before freezing. He scrambled on top of Monty's head and looked off into the forest, as if he were listening for something. Monty lifted his head, giving the feral Smurf a better view.

"What's wrong, Wild? What is it?" Nat inquired climbing onto Monty's back.

Wild made no sound but strained his ears to listen for the sound he heard before. His ears perked as he heard it again. It was a scream. A very familiar, very feminine shriek.

"BREE! CHEE CHEE CROO!" Wild screeched as he leaped off of the mechanical eagle's head and off into the forest. Monty clicked fearfully and trotted after him with Nat still on his back.

"Oh no!" They heard Nat yell worriedly as he held onto the mechanical bird.

"What, Nat? What's goin' on?" Wooly called to the Smurfling.

"It's Crafty! She's in trouble!" Nat answered back frantically. This earned a collection of concerned gasps from the others, including frantic chirps from Hummer.

"C'mon, Smurfs! We gotta go help her!" Wooly commanded through gritted teeth as he took off after the Smurfs and Monty. The others followed in hot pursuit.

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done that, Crafty," Ipati hissed into the half-conscious Smurfette's ear. Crafty's underarms and middle chest were currently coiled around the cobra's tail, her eyes drooped halfway shut, the whites of her eyes glowing a lavender color.

"Now, we're going to go back home and this time, we'll have no further interruptions," Ipati explained, his sentence ending with a lisp as he began to slither through the forest, only Crafty being unsure of where it was they were going as her limp body was lazily dragged. It didn't even matter, for in her trance-like state, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't struggle in his grip, she couldn't even give so much as a verbal insult or protest. Most of all, she couldn't even give out another scream for help. The Smurfs of the village wouldn't know what would've happened to her. Not the Smurflings. Not Sweepy, Smurfette or Papa. And most importantly, not even Gutsy...

A blue and green blur suddenly jumped at Ipati's face, making him hiss in startling, though his tail still kept a firm grip on the Smurfette. Wild stretched out the right hood and bit down hard on it, making Ipati roar out in pain.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU BEAST!" He screeched as he shook his body violently to try to shake off the feral Smurf. Wild clung to the stretched-out scales, holding on for dear life.

The cobra then let out a gasp as he felt a tightening pressure around his windpipe and being pulled to the side. His lavender eyes darted over to see the blue mechanical eagle, his right foot balancing himself quite well as his left foot was attached to his neck by a long cord, pulling him ever so closer to the bird. He narrowed his eyes and let out a strangled hiss, using his lower body to coil himself around a tree trunk while still keeping Crafty secure.

"Crafty!" Nat cried as he ran to the half-comatose Smurfette, who gave no response to him whatsoever. "Crafty? Are you okay?"

Still, Crafty gave no response to the Smurfling no matter how hard he pleaded. As Ipati continued to hold onto the tree, he felt another body come down on him with a rough tackle.

"You let go of our girl, ya no-good scaly varmint!" Wooly snarled as he started landing blows on top of the cobra's head. As the serpent was distracted, Grandpa, Sweepy, Hummer and the other Smurflings went to Nat, who was desperately trying to get Crafty's attention.

"Guys! Something wrong with Crafty!" Nat whispered, trying to avoid the cobra's attention. "I think that snake did something to her!"

"Well we gotta get her outta there!" Snappy snapped as he tugged at the snake's tail, surprisingly not attracting Ipati's attention. The other Smurfs joined him as they loosened Ipati's grip on Crafty.

Meanwhile, Wild and Wooly were desperately trying to keep Ipati's attention on them as Monty struggled to pull him closer to him. They knew he had to get him angrier somehow. Wooly thought and thought, until he remembered a potentially useful weapon he always carried with him. Holding onto the snake's skin with one hand, he used his other one to reach down to his waist where he kept his trusty wool shears. Tossing the silver scissors in his grasp, he clenched the twin blades together and with a silent battle cry, he swung his arm forward. The shears pierced the skin of the snake with barely any effort and seemed to bury itself deeply inside the serpent's spine

Ipati threw his head back and gave out a blood-curdling shriek in intense pain and at the same time loosening his grip on Crafty. Grandpa and Sweepy took Crafty's limp form into their arms and slowly backed away from the violent fight. Snappy, on the other hand, had other plans along with the other Smurflings.

"You Smurfs thinking what I'm thinking?" He grinned at the Smurflings. The three of them nodded with mischievous gleams in their eyes. Snappy whispered out loud, "Hey, Hummer!"

The hummingbird, who was trying to help Sweepy and Grandpa wake Crafty up, perked his ehad in the direction of the Smurflings and hopped over to them. Snappy whispered into the bird's would-be ear, Hummer's beak slowly turning into a smile as he nodded in conformation.

Ipati bucked his body side to side, making the two Smurfs start to lose their grip on his skin. Finally, he threw his entire body back against a tree, knocking the wind out of Wooly and Wild. As Ipati pulled away, the two Smurfs fell down to the ground with two hard thuds. The cobra's lavender eyes seemed to glow as he glared murderously at the two Smurfs. He then opened his mouth to reveal two long ivory fangs. He crunched down on Monty's foot, tearing it off of his throat and off to the side. Monty clicked and squawked in surprise as he fell forward and onto the dirt.

With his fangs still erect, he turned his attention to the dazed Smurfs who were sprawled across the forest floor. His body lunged back slowly before springing forward with an enraged hiss.

Sharp claws slashed at Ipati's right hood, making him hiss in complete rage and jump back. Looking at his hood, which had four long, bloody gashes, he growled and turned to the fiend that clawed him.

"Step. Away. From those Smurfs," Xavier snarled, his fur standing on end and his sharp teeth bared as he stood between the two Smurfs and the cobra. Ipati hissed and stood his ground. He struck forward at the mammal, who jumped back and swatted again at him, each growling and glaring at the other.

"Crafty? Crafty, wake up!" Sweepy begged as he gently slapped her cheek. Still, her expression was unblinking and emotionless.

"Smurfarosky!" Grandpa muttered, rubbing his chin worriedly. "That snake must have strong powers to do _this_."

"GAAAH!" Xavier roared as Ipati sank his fangs into his neck. The other Smurfs gasped in horror at the sight.

Crafty's eyes suddenly brightened and she shook her head to clear her mind, "WHAT! What happened!"

All eyes immediately went to Crafty, including Ipati and Xavier's. Ipati's fangs clenched as he bit down harder and with all his strength, lifted Xavier off the ground and threw him off to the side. Xavier grunted as he landed on the ground with a hard crash. While all eyes were on Xavier in complete concern, Ipati then eyed his target who had somehow broke free of his control and hissed. Crafty's gaze immediately went back to the cobra as he prepared a strike and grabbed onto Sweepy in a tight hug and slammed her eyes shut.

Ipati thrust himself forward at them, fangs stained with Xavier's blood. The three Smurfs cringed and hugged each other close as he got closer until...

"UMPH!" The cobra grunted as he landed on the ground right in front of them, just a Smurf's arm out of reach. He tried to snap again at them, but utterly failed to move another inch. He lifted his head and looked down his body to find the source of his immobility, only to find that his tail was tied to a thin tree with four giggling Smurflings and a nervous Hummer, who was looking at Ipati's face with complete apprehension.

Ipati hissed angrily and pulled at his body, trying to get himself free of the tree, giving the Smurfs time to gather themselves.

"Let's smurf out of here!" Grandpa yelled to the others. The Smurflings and Hummer instantly came to their senses and ran for the him, Sweepy and Crafty. Wild and Wooly slowly got up and rushed over as quickly as their aching bodies allowed them to.

"Not without Xavier and Monty!" Crafty growled pushing herself out of Sweepy's grip and running to aid her wounded friends.

"Crafty! NO!" The Smurf yelled for her to come back, but she didn't listen. With a hard tug, Ipati broke at the tree, breaking it and making it fall to the ground. With an enraged hiss, he launched himself at the Smurfette before yowling in pain once again.

Puppy growled and snarled as he sank his teeth into Ipati's lower body. The serpent gargled out another hiss as he tried to sink his fangs into the canine's neck, though he never got the chance to do so as he felt talons grip at his throat, pulling him up into the air. He thrashed violently to get out of the grip of the mystery bird that was carrying him, but to no avail. Once at a high enough altitude, his angered purple eyes met amber eyes that held just as much fury.

"Keep away from those little blue creatures, you slithering fiend!" Meena hissed. With that, she swung her body repeatedly until she was at the right speed and then released her grip on the snake and flinging him nearly the whole way across the forest.

Meena screeched at the direction where Ipati was to land and huffed. She then tucked in her wings and dove down to where the Smurfs were to be.

"Xavier?" Crafty whispered, petting the badger's snout. He weakly opened one brown eye and looked at her with a noticeable daze.

"You alright, kid?" He asked hoarsely.

"I think the real question is are you?"

Xavier snorted, "Of course, I am!" He then proceeded to get up as he continued, "It's gonna take a lot more than a snake bite to get me dow-OWW!"

The Creatugo slumped forward, his teeth clenched and his claws digging into the ground in pain. It only took seconds for the others to gather around the injured badger in complete worry. Meena dug her talons into the dirt as she landed behind them, actually looking at Xavier with pity.

"We have to get you to Papa. Now," Crafty nodded as she turned to the others, who also knew that Papa would be the only one who could help him.

"Here. Get him onto my back," Meena ordered gently, crouching down so that Xavier could climb on.

"This is humiliating," Xavier grumbled as he worked with the other Smurfs that helped him up onto the phoenix's back.

"Hey, compadre," Wooly said. "It's either this or death."

"Okay, okay! I get it..."

Once the badger was good and secure on top of Meena's back, Crafty walked over to her broken invention. She smiled softly as she patted Monty's wooden beak.

"Ya alright, buddy?" She asked.

Monty nodded and gave out a weary click.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you back to the village, too. Puppy?" The beagle than eagerly trotted up to the Smurfette, licking her affectionately to see that she was safe and sound. She laughed at this and asked, "Would you be so kind as to carry Monty back to the village so we can get him fixed?"

Puppy panted happily, nodding his head and giving out a yip in agreement.

"Thank you. Monty. Initiate form E77," Crafty instructed. Monty gave out an affirmative chirp and ticked, his body slowly folding up on itself until finally, all that was left of Monty was a blue wooden egg the size of a Smurf. Puppy reached down and took the egg into his mouth, making sure not to crush it with his teeth or jaw strength.

"C'mon! We've gotta get smurfing back to the village!" Crafty ordered.


	4. The Devil Speaks The Truth

**Hello, people! Just one more chapter before the big announcement for the contest to happen! I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited about all of this. Let's get to the reviews! I'm too excited to wait anymore. By the way, you guys did notice that there actually was a lot of biting in the last chapter, right? Everyone did a lot of biting: Ipati, Wild, Puppy, and even a little bit from Xavier.  
**

**flowerpower71- You have no idea how many reviews started with "Oh no! Poor Xavier!" He really is a beloved character on this story. As for Benevolent's voice character, you actually had the right idea going, but in this story, let's just say that he'll exhibit more of an...angry side. He's going to have a different voice in the next story. Speaking of anger, there's gonna be a lot of it in this chapter and I mean _a lot_. Not even joking here. By the way, you are right and wrong about Crafty's gift. True, she has a beautiful singing voice, but that's technically no her gift. But, you said something that's half right for her gift.  
**

**Benny- You have no idea how wrong you are. Glad you like form E77. I like it too. And you know, it's funny you should mention Gutsy and Ipati duking it out. Because that's exactly what they're going to do near the end of the story. And it's also a coincidence that you mentioned the power of love since it will play a vital part in this story. And yes, I've noticed you wrote a story of your own. Thoughtful sounds so sweet and kind. I'll try to leave a review when I get the chance to. And don't be afraid to tell me about new stories of yours. I'm more than willing to read other people's stories.  
**

**Chloe- Did Handy ever find out how it works? Or did he have to scram out of there before your dad came in and exploded? Ha! Just joking. But seriously, I hope things are alright. I hope you and Painter will still be going on strong even after everything that happens in the story.  
**

**Cutie Kyuubi- Sorry. That is not the right answer, but that's actually a pretty cool power! I wish I had that power. (clears throat) Anyway, that's not her gift either.  
**

**Sapphire777- Sorry if you guys got a little scared during this chapter. I probably should've put up a warning for violence and minor bloodshed. But at least everything turned out smurfy...for the most part, anyway. I'm glad you're okay and I'm happy you've gotten close with the others and their being so nice to you.  
**

**Smurf Lover- Thank you for the comments and I'm sorry, but none of the OCs for the Smurfs are coming until the next story. Well, all except for one Smurf, whom I will not name yet. And you're right, all Smurfs deserve a good soul mate. Every single Smurf does.  
**

**I own only Crafty, Hummer, Meena, Xavier, Benevolent and Ipati. The Smurfs belong to Peyo. Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. I know they haven't showed up yet, but I feel obligated to let people know that I don't own them. Enjoy the story!  
**

Doctor 'hmm'ed and nodded as he checked over Xavier constantly. His tongue, heart rate, temperature, anything that could give him a proper diagnosis.

"And...that should do it," Crafty breathed as she twisted the missing left talons back into Monty's body. He clicked in happiness as he hopped to his feet, walking around on his two feet with glee.

"What the smurf happened here, anyway?" Wooly scratched his head as he looked upon the once-peaceful village. Not many, but some mushrooms were crushed and destroyed, with the other Smurfs working to fix them. The ones who weren't working on the construction were gathered around Xavier.

"Gargamel and Azrael, that's what!" Hefty snapped as he walked by with lumber on his back.

"Why doesn't that surprise or worry me in the least?" Crafty blandly said as she leaned against Puppy, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Well, you should be worried. Papa hasn't come back yet," Vanity replied, for once not sounding so posh or arrogant.

"He hasn't?" Sweepy asked. Many of the Smurfs shook their heads sadly. "But…but what about Xavier? He needs our help..."

"I have to be honest," Doctor sighed pulling his stethoscope out of his ears. "I don't think even Papa's magic can help Xavier. The venom from Ipati is unlike any I've ever seen. Then again, I've never had to smurf a cobra bite before."

"Really, though? Is Papa really the only one that ain't here?" Wooly asked.

"Well...no. We've noticed also that Clumsy is missing, along with Grouchy, Brainy, Smurfette and...erm," Doctor seemed to become uncomfortable with going on. He gulped loudly before finishing with, "and Gutsy, too."

Crafty tensed instantly upon hearing this, her fists turning white as they clenched around her crossed arms. The others couldn't help but shrink back and close their eyes, waiting for Crafty to just blow up. When they only heard silence, they immediately relaxed and opened their eyes.

"Ha. Phew!" Wooly chuckled. "Crafty, I really thought you were gonna smurf up there for a minute. Glad ya held together alright, Crafty."

Wooly raised an eyebrow as he saw no Smurfette next to Puppy, who looked off in the direction in which said female was walking.

"Crafty? Where ya goin'?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" She called back without turning around or slowing her pace.

The others looked at her worriedly, then at each other, and then went bounding after her.

"Now, Crafty! Let's try to be rational about this," Grandpa reasoned as she entered her mushroom. Crafty immediately reached for her dark blue cloak, wrapping it around her body.

"Believe me, Grandpa," She started. "When it comes to Gargamel, I'm never rational."

"But I thought you weren't worried at all," Sweepy tried to persuade.

"I wasn't, but if they aren't back by now, then something's really not smurfy in these woods," She replied. Then she turned to all of them with an obvious look on her face, "And you all know it, too. I mean, come on. This is _Gargamel_ we're talking about."

"She smurfs a good point," Wooly nodded. "I mean, anybody could outsmurf Gargamel. I'd bet my own shears on it. Maybe even eat my own hat."

As the others threw in her agreements, Crafty sneaked away from the bunch and started off for the forest. Hummer hopped ahead to catch up with her to try to reason with her one last time, even if it was futile.

Crafty smiled softly as she continued on her way, rolling her eyes slightly, only to nearly choke as her cloak caught onto something. She came to a halt immediately and turned her head to see a cross-armed Hefty Smurf with a scowl on his face. His foot was firmly planted on the bottom of her cloak which kept her in place.

"And just where do _you_ think you're smurfing off to?" He asked.

Crafty raised an eyebrow at him, turned to the forest, then turned back to him, "I'm going to find Papa and the others. What does it look like I'm smurfing?"

The brawny Smurf sighed, "No. You're not. You're gonna stay here where you're safe."

"The concern is appreciated, Hefty," Crafty began, pulling her cloak from underneath his foot and started to walk away. "But I have to go. They might be hurt."

"Which is why I'm smurfing up a search party for them," Hefty argued snatching Crafty by her arm in a powerful grip. "Crafty. You're not safe out there. Not with that cobra out there. You'll get yourself smurfnapped again!"

"Because I didn't know that was him!" Crafty snapped as she pulled against the grasp of the burly Smurf. "Now that I know, I'll be more careful."

"You wouldn't need to be careful if you just stayed here and left the search and find to us!" He snarled as he tightened his grip on her arm. Many of the Smurfs stopped their work and watched the scene that seemed to go down the path to become more and more violent.

"Well, why can't I just come and help the search party? You know I'm more than capable of smurfing them down and bringing them back!"

"Because I want you safe! And what about Gutsy? Don't you think he wants that, too?" He bellowed at her. The Smurfs watching started to shrink back and became more and more worried for the both of them.

Crafty looked away but still kept her determined posture. She looked back at him with anger flaring in her eyes, "That hasn't stopped me before and you are most definitely not going to stop me now, Hefty! So don't waste you're time trying to talk me out of it!"

Hefty smirked as he replied, "You know what? For the first time today, you smurf something that makes sense. I won't try to talk you out of it again."

The inventor Smurfette looked at him with a raised eyebrow along with a few of the Smurfs who were actually watching. Hefty was seriously just...giving in? But Crafty knew better. Hefty was up to something and she didn't like it one bit.

Hefty frowned and grabbed Crafty by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, making her yelp in surprise.

"HEFTY! What are you doing?" She screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip. Hefty, however, ignored her and only tightened his hold on her. "LET ME GO!"

The other Smurfs watched in complete horror and curiosity as to what Hefty was planning to do with her. Hefty walked further and further to Crafty's mushroom as she continued to struggle and even started pounding his back with her fists.

"Hefty! Put me down right now or so smurf me-" She hissed before the strongman Smurf bumped her, making her grunt in discomfort.

That gave Hefty enough time to push through the crowd of Smurfs that were in front of her mushroom and get to her front door, kicked it open and threw her nearly across the living room. Crafty shook it off and charged at the doorway, only to crash into the wooden door which refused to open. She tried the knob, only for it to barely turn at all. She pushed against it harshly, but it wouldn't budge at all.

From the outside of the mushroom, Hefty let go of the knob and with his strongest punches, hit each corner of the door in, jamming it into place. Even with the door stopped into place, Crafty continued pushing against it and tackling it with all the power her body could muster.

"As long as that snake is out there, Crafty. You stay in there and nothing changes about that until we find Papa and the others," Hefty growled through the door. He turned around, only to see the other Smurfs looking at him with a combination of complete shock, terror, and fear. He narrowed his eyes at all of them and announced harshly, "If anysmurf here sees Crafty try to leave her mushroom or this village, report it to me immediately. In fact, Harmony!"

The musician Smurf jumped back and warily made his way in front of the brawny Smurf. He clenched onto his trumpet as he asked, "Y-yes, Hefty?"

"You're gonna be guarding the mushroom. If you smurf anything suspicious, blow your horn as loud as you can. Got it?"

Harmony nodded rapidly and stood near the mushroom.

"Good. Smurfs! I need some volunteers to help me go and find Papa and the other Smurfs. We move out in ten minutes! Those who are coming, get ready and come with me!"

Hefty then started to walk to the Village Square. Few Smurfs immediately followed him, though some were more reluctant than others. Wooly and Sweepy looked at Crafty's mushroom sadly, feeling horrible that they didn't try to help her. But Hefty did have a point and they did want her to be safe. That and there was now way even the two of them together could take Hefty on. So, with their heads hung low, they slowly trudged behind the following Smurfs.

"Sweepy?" Wooly whispered.

"Hmm?" Sweepy mumbled in reply.

"She's not gonna forgive us for this, is she?"

"Oh, I don' know about that-" Sweepy then sighed, his head lowering even further. "No. No, she's not."

Crafty tried on more forceful tackle to the door before she relented. She slumped against the door, releasing one single tear from her closed eyes.

* * *

Crafty was spread out across her bed, forced to do nothing but stare boringly at the ceiling. She had to have been there for at least two hours and it must've been in the early afternoon. She looked over at her bookshelf, where she had a few books set there. One of them being the first books she ever received, which was the book Brainy had given to her. She smiled as she got up and walked over to it, struggling slightly as she took the book from the shelf and heaved it onto her bed. She ran a hand over the cover of the book and sighed.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd always cherish this book, Brainy," She chuckled. She raised an eyebrow as she opened the book and skipped a few pages and started reading over one of the pages. No longer than seven seconds later, she frowned as she pushed the book back on the shelf and plopped herself back onto the bed. "Yeah, I can't do it."

"Oh, don't be sad Crafty," A soft voice muttered to her. She instantly recognized the voice to belong to Angel Smurf. He, along with Devil Smurf, came to her quite a while ago, the both of them knowing just as much about her past as she did. In her opinion, they were at times a blessing, and other times an annoyance.

Angel appeared next to her with sympathy in his eyes. His white wings fluttered as he glided down to her and hugged her cheek, stroking it tenderly with his small blue hand.

"The other Smurfs only wanted you to be safe. It's nothing to be angry about."

"Yeah, you keep telling her that, chief," Devil grumbled, coming into his physical form as he leaned against the side of her head.

Angel frowned and rolled his eyes, "Honestly. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Oh, ho ho!" Devil laughed as he hovered himself up with his black bat-like wings. "So the little dove decides to squawk at _me_? Oh, how rich! You know, that's big talk coming from a Smurf in a dress."

Angel gritted his teeth as he replied with, "It is _not _a dress. It is a robe and you know it."

Devil smirked and he flew right at Angel. Though, instead of tackling him, he stopped right in front of him with an arrogant smirk still etched across his mouth. He pressed his red nose against Angel's light blue one as he growled, "Prove it, then."

Angel narrowed his eyes and pressed his nose in closer to his as he hissed, "I have nothing to prove. Especially to _you_."

_And this is helping me _how_? _Crafty thought with a raised eyebrow as she watched the quarreling Smurfs. _Shesh, I thought these two were supposed to come when I needed help, not when Devil wants to pick a fight with Angel._

Crafty tuned out their continuous arguing and continued to look up at the ceiling. She relaxed herself and breathed deeply to help calm her nerves after what had happened earlier. Soon, her eyes drifted shut and kept it that way for quite a while._  
_

"Why don't you go fly back to the chicken farm where you belong?" Devil taunted.

"Well, I'd rather be a chicken than a scrawny, evil bat like-" Angel was cut off as he turned his head towards his guidee, only to find her eyes closed and her breathing light.

"How long have we been fighting?"

"How should I know?" Devil rumbled, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps we should come back when she's better rested-"

Devil, however, didn't have the patience or the decency really to wait. He darted over to her ear and shouted, "Hey, kid! Are we boring you? WAKE UP!"

"I'M AWAKE!" Crafty shouted as she sat up immediately, her eyes wide from being woken up. She sighed irritably, "Seriously. Will there be just one time where you two won't get into a fight?"

"Probably not."

Crafty sighed and lay back down, her head coming down hard on the pillow.

"Now. Where were we?" Devil rubbed his chin. He snapped his fingers as he recalled, "Ah. Right."

Devil hovered only a few inches away from Crafty as he started, "Look. You're solution is simple. You wanna find the others? Then get out there and find them! Who cares what Hefty says? He has no authority over you, now does he?"

Crafty scoffed, "He wishes he does."

"But don't forget, Crafty. He cares for you and is only trying to protect you," Angel reasoned.

"By throwing her into her own mushroom and locking her inside?" Devil smirked. "And last time I checked, I believe it's the smurffriend's job to be protecting his woman."

Crafty turned to Angel with a raised eyebrow, "He smurfs a good point there, Angel."

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose, explaining, "I admit he does prove one thing that is right. Hefty could have been more reasonable and gentle with keeping you here, but that's besides the point."

"Which is...?" Devil raised an eyebrow.

"To think before you do something that might end up in being in the stomach of a cobra," Angel crossed his arms and smiled in triumph.

The Smurfette turned to Devil, "He smurfs a good point, too."

"Alright. Then go ahead. Listen to a Smurf who locked you inside your mushroom. Who won't even let you help even though he knows he won't find them without you," Devil grinned as he noticed Crafty was thinking, now becoming unsure of her decision. "And hey, why not listen to a Smurf who can't even hold you in a decent headlock for more than ten seconds."

"Alright, I'm convinced," Crafty stated sitting up abruptly and climbing out of her bed. She walked over to the hook where her cloak was hung up and took it off, draping it over her body as she prepared to leave her mushroom.

"Now you're talkin'!" Devil crooned, sending Angel a triumphant grin.

Angel glared at him as he said to Crafty, "You do realize, though, that you have no way out?"

"That's what you think," Crafty smirked as she went over to her wardrobe.

Opening it up, she smoothed her hand against the floor of the closet and seemed to find what she was looking for. She pulled on a handle, lifting up a hatch which led to a tunnel downwards.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Devil grinned maniacally as he peered down through the door.

Angel looked down at it as well and asked, "Where in Smurf's name did this come from?"

"Oh. It was supposed to be a surprise for Papa and the other Smurfs. We thought that if Gargamel ever did come into the village, there would be an easy escape right inside the mushroom. We still have quite a few more mushrooms to go, but we think it'll work. It's definitely working now."

With that, Crafty went to the ladder that was built and started to climb down. Devil snickered, following her down the dark hole. Angel stared down after them with his mouth agape. He grabbed his head and growled in disbelief, but sighed as he reluctantly followed after the two.


	5. The Life Giver

**Beautiful with how many responses there was to the contest, but alas, nobody got the answer right. The right answer as to what Crafty's gift is...it is Life Giving. It's kind of like healing, so if anybody would've answered that, I would've accepted it. But since nobody won, I feel bad. So, I have another idea in mind but I don't know when I'll be putting up, but it'll be soon. So don't worry about it. But there's good news! Our three favorite teens are making their first appearance along with the new teen to the saga: Joannie McCrae! (or Jo) Oh, and sorry that this chapter is shorter than my usual ones, but I'm tired and I think this will suffice for now. Review time!**

**candyflossgirl- Thank you for your encouraging reviews and may I say that I've read quite a few of your stories and I just love them.  
**

**Smurf Lover- Yeah. Half of the reviews here aren't too pleased with Hefty's actions. He might be playing the big brother in this story, but he still could've been more rational with it. And yes, what you said with all the search party nonsense there does make sense. By the way, you guys have probably noticed that none of the Smurfs have talked on her, right? Well, it doesn't feel right to have them talk on here when they're so far apart.  
**

**Benny- Actually, you were wrong about the Smurfling being Crafty's "gift". I never said it wouldn't happen. But don't worry, you still get a chance to make your own Creatugo. I'll make sure everyone get's a chance. Anyway, I probably would've done the same thing. I mean, if it were my boyfriend out there and was lost, I wouldn't care how safe I was. I would need to know he was safe. Which is more than likely the reason Crafty is doing this.  
**

**flowerpower71- Haha. I know. Angel and Devil are one of the best Smurf additions I've added onto theis saga. Wouldn't you agree? Crafty and Miner both thought it was a good idea to have an emergency escape route, so they worked on that in their free time.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Thank you. Angel and Devil probably won't make many more appearances in this story, but I can't be sure. You'll know them when you see them.  
**

**Chloe- Yes, Chloe. For the first time and probably the last, Devil had an idea that wasn't completely impulsive and evil. Hefty was being sexist, I won't argue with that, but he was also being a very protective big brother. Plus, you all know Crafty's a..a velociraptor! She would've torn any other Smurf up if they tried to stop her. And to your father, nobody can control a Smurf. They do what they want. They're just like honey badgers: They do what they want and they don't care. Nice time with Painter, I see.  
**

**Cutie Kyuubi- You could've changed your answer if you wanted to. But seeing as I already posted the answer, now you can't. Sorry.  
**

**Sapphire777- Whoa. WHOA! Hold on there, missy! Calm down. I have a solution to one of your problems. First of all, Crafty's gonna have Gutsy's head when she learns about those thoughts of his from your review. Second of all, the way I see it, most of the Smurfs that do have crushes on you looks more like "puppy love" to me. It won't last. Also, Sweepy seems like he likes you, too. So just tell him you like him! He's a nice guy and he won't laugh at you or anything! Believe me when I say that the worst he could do is say no.  
**

**I own Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Meena, Benevolent, and Ipati. The Smurfs belong to Peyo. Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. Enjoy, everbody!  
**

"Go fish," Livy smirked as Peewit grumbled and grabbed another card from the deck. **  
**

"Got any fours, Jo?" Livy asked the raven-haired girl she sat next to.

Jo frowned and she groaned as she handed over two cards to Livy, "Dangit!"

Livy dropped the last of her cards onto the table as she grinned victoriously, "Alright! Who's up for five out of nine?"

"No thanks," The two teens chorused as they dropped their cards to the table. Johan chuckled as he took aim at the target, then released his arrow from the bow, landing a perfect bull's eye at the very center.

"Bravo, Livy. You're quite a card shark at this game."

"More like a card dolphin," Jo muttered to Peewit, who snickered along with her. Livy raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Okay, first of all, that doesn't make sense. Second, you do know dolphins are mammals. Not fish, don't you, Jo? We talked about this in school, you know."

"School...school..." Jo tapped a finger on her head as if she were trying to remember just what school was. Then she looked blankly at her best friend, "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't," Livy sighed.

Flapping wings could be heard and before the three teens even looked up, Meena landed on the table instantly, making the cards fly everywhere at once from the force of her landing.

"Oh. Sorry," Meena apologized as she craned her neck and looked around.

"It's no biggie, Mimi," Jo shrugged as she walked away from the table, Peewit following close behind.

Livy looked at them and sighed, "Okay. No big deal. I'll pick them up."

"Is something the matter, Meena? You look awfully worried," Johan asked as the phoenix continued to look around the courtyard of the castle.

Meena replied, "Apparently, Gargamel found the Smurf's village and chased them all out. They're all alright, but a few are missing and haven't returned. They aren't here, are they?"

"No," Livy answered as she finished picking up the cards. "But we'll come and help look for them."

"Yeah," Jo yawned as she stretched her body. "It was gettin' boring around here, anyway."

"Oh, your help would be appreciated," Meena was about to take off, then stopped as she added, "And another thing. Beware in the forest. There's a dangerous cobra in there. If you see him, warn me or any of the other Smurfs."

"Cobra?" Livy froze at the very mention of a snake being in the forest, let alone a cobra.

"Cobra? Sweet!" Jo grinned. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"What's a cobra?" Peewit scratched his head confusedly.

"Yes. I've never heard of a cobra around these parts," Johan pondered.

"It's this cool-looking snake that lives in...uh...Indiana," Jo explained.

"INDIA!" Livy shouted.

"Yeah. What she said. I'm still gonna catch him, though," Jo shrugged.

"I'm sure the Smurfs would be...er...grateful to you if you did, Jo," Meena smiled as she opened up her wings and rocketed herself into the sky.

"Well," Johan declared. "We best be going. The Smurfs will need our help."

"Finally, something fun to do!" Peewit exclaimed as he followed Johan over to the stables.

"C'mon, girly," Jo started pushing a still-stunned Livy towards the stables as well. "We gotta go. I just hope those little blue dudes are doin' alright."

* * *

"WAAAH!" The six Smurfs screamed as they were thrown continuously through the dark blue tunnel, with the other end of the portal coming to an end quickly.

Clumsy yelped as he flew out first and landed on a moist rock. Before he got up he heard similar yelping and thuds from behind. Brainy had come after him, who was then the cushion for Grouchy and Gutsy. Papa and Smurfette came out last, though they had a better landing than the others did.

"Dat. Was. Great!" Gutsy cheered as he jumped to his feet. "Let's 'ave another go!"

"Are you smurfed?" Grouchy asked shocked. "We almost died in there!"

Gutsy only shrugged and joined the others in observing their new environment. This part of the Enchanted Forest was completely alien to them, even to Papa. Clumsy and Brainy decided to journey ahead and explore the new place.

"What part of the Enchanted Forest is _this_?" Brainy asked himself. He thought for a moment before concluding, "My calculations indicate that-"

He never got to finish as something warm, moist and sticky threw itself at his face.

"Ugh...That's slimy," He finished as he pulled the mysterious thing off of his face.

"I don't think we're in Smurf village anymore," Smurfette looked around.

Clumsy climbed onto a large rock to get a better view of their surroundings, only to be shown a very _very _different sight.

"Uh...Smurfs? You might wanna take a look at this," he said to the incoming Smurfs.

"What is it?" The Scottish Smurf asked as he continued to climb after his younger brother.

"Why are we listening to him? He just got us sucked through a giant hole!" Grouchy protested as he followed him with the others.

"Uh, it's not a hole, it's a vortex," Brainy pointed out.

Grouchy rolled his eyes, "And can't we just go _around _the rock?"

The six Smurfs froze as they came to the top of the rock. Everywhere they looked they saw tall buildings, some the size of castles and palaces back at home. New noises filled their ears, though more than half of them were completely unfamiliar to them.

"Oh. My. Smurf," Smurfette dragged out as they kept looking at the new sights. They definitely weren't in their forest anymore.

"Where the smurf are we?" Grouchy asked.

"Up the smurfin' creek withou' a paddle. _Dat's_ where," Gutsy replied.

Brainy thought for a moment, then said, "Well...At least they're not coming after us."

Azrael screeched as he flew from the portal and shot over the water, finally landing in the pond a little bit ahead. The Smurfs scrambled off of the rock and started running away from the water before Gargamel joined Azrael.

"Oh no!"

"Not again!"

"Azrael!" Gargamel's voice sounded from the other side of the vortex. "Are you dead?"

"We'll circle back when it's safe!" Papa called to his Smurfs as they went to find a place to hide. Though in such a strange and unknown place to them, what place really is safe?

* * *

An hour and a half went by since escaping when Crafty exited from the secret hatch under Wild's tree.

"Finally! Fresh air!" She gasped as she came out of the passageway and fell on the grass in complete relief. After catching her breath, she got onto her feet and started to walk away. That was, until, she saw him.

Xavier was sprawled out at the edge of the village, barely moving at all. His breathing sounded ragged and forced as he did his best to stay awake.

Looking around to see if anysmurf was watching, Crafty warily made her way over to the wounded badger. She put her blue hand on his snout as she whispered, "Xavier."

His brown eye opened up weakly and he looked at the Smurfette while putting on a smile to mask his pain.

"Hey, kid. You finally escaped?"

Crafty smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah. What about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I've been through worse...but I might not make it, this time," He grumbled as he let his body relax.

She winced as she nodded, "Yeah. I know."

There was silence between the two before Crafty continued, "Xavier?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I just want to say that if it weren't for you, I would've never made it this far. So thank you," She felt tears threatening to rush out as she hugged his furry neck. "I just wish I could smurf something to help you."

"Meh," Xavier snorted. "Don't feel bad. It's the life of a Creatugo. None of them live and die of old age. It's either assassination or dying in combat. At least if I'm going down, I'm going down doing the right thing."

The tears finally poured out as Crafty clung to Crafty ever more tightly.

"But that's what makes it unfair!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Xavier! This is all my fault!"

Xavier began to breathe deeply but didn't give any reply.

"Xavier?" She looked up and saw that the badger seemed to be falling asleep. Though she had a feeling that it might be the last nap he ever took. She frowned and clamped her eyes shut as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

It was then, very suddenly and with no other eyes watching that something special happened. Crafty's hands began to glow a bright blue aura and the essence seemed to leave her hands and travel to the other side of Xavier's neck where Ipati bit him. The two holes made by the cobra's fangs glowed also as the aura hung over it. Eventually, the two holes closed up and finally, the essence made its way over to the badgers face. More specifically, the essence phased into both of Xavier's eyes, then gave out one final flash before vanishing completely.

It was completely silent for what felt like several moments later, with Xavier still out cold and Crafty's head still buried into the creature's furry neck. Xavier finally opened his eyes, which were now, instead of a dark brown, a smurfy sky blue.

Xavier felt renewed strength and he felt no pain in his body anymore, so he tried to stand up on his own four paws. With all his might, he pushed himself up off the ground, making Crafty yelp as she held on tighter to Xavier's brown fur. He shook his head to clear the fog that clouded it, also making Crafty fall to the dirt with a grunt and a thud.

"Sorry, kid," Xavier sheepishly apologized.

"Xavier! You're alive!" Crafty cried as she jumped up and hugged his snout happily, tears still pouring out of her eyes, though these were tears of happiness, not sorrow.

The badger couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed, but he also couldn't help but feel grateful that she cared so much. Hardly anyone has ever showed him so much kindness and generosity to him. He gave the Smurfette a small smile as he used his front paw to pat her on the back, "Good ta be alive, Crafty. Good ta be alive."


	6. Toddlette

**Hi, guys! Did ya guys notice the poll I put up in my profile? For those of you who are anxious to hear a biography, I hate to say that I won't be posting a first chapter of said character until this story is over because in the next story, that's when you'll know all of my OC's for who they really are. And another thing, I've finally decided how we'll decide a winner for the previous contest. The task for it will be posted at the end of the chapter so pay attention to it. Okay, review time!**

**FritzzyCrazy- Yes. Everybody that reviewed pretty much said that. I had to make our favorite talking badger live! I mean, come on! I'm not gonna take out a character at the beginning of a story by character death. That's just wrong!  
**

**CutieKyuubi- Like I said, the...uh, I wanna call it a tie-breaker, but nobody guessed the right answer, so...  
**

**Handy: (jumps on shoulder and whispers into author's ear)  
**

**Huh? (Handy whispers again) Sudden death! That's it! Thanks, Handy! The sudden death challenge will be posted at the end of the chapter. I swear, this is the one contest where at least one person has to guess it right. There's only four possible choices. The only thing you guys have to do is guess the right choice. Choose wisely.  
**

**Benny- (chuckles) Sorry, that guess doesn't count. Oh, and by the way, just as a treat to you all, Ipati is going to get into a fight with a certain Smurf in the next chapter. Bet you don't know which one. The reason I update so quickly is because I have my own laptop. Not to mention, and don't you guys freak out, but I took time from my job and chores because I'm on bed rest. Don't ask...  
**

**candyflossgirl- Yes. I've read your stories. My favorite one has to be Upset Smurfette. They way Savannah and the girls pranked the other Smurfs was hilarious!  
**

**Sapphire777- Glad you're taking the advice and making it work for you. That Sweepy better be a very polite gentlesmurf with you! I think of you as a dear reviewer and a close, smurfy friend. If ya need anything at all, just ask us.  
**

**flowerpower71- First of all, please don't suffocate one of my OC's. I however give you half permission to strangle the antagonist of the next story. Only half because remember: Everything is not always as they appear to be.**

**molly- Thank you. I think that this chapter is going to be very enjoyable for everyone to read. I guarantee it.  
**

**Smurf Lover- Actually, someone does catch her in this chapter, but let's just say that this Smurf isn't going to enjoy playing his role in this chapter. Or the next chapter.  
**

**Chloe- Just wait until the end of this story. We're going to be meeting the biggest threat to all magical creatures. Believe me, you might not know much about him when you meet him at first, but wait till the next story. As for Crafty's gift, there's actually a huge difference between Life Giving and healing. It'll be explained further in the next story. Phew! A lot's going to be happening in the next story, believe me.  
**

**Zinka17- Glad to hear from you again and it's no problem at all. I was just a little worried that something bad happened. Good to know you're alright!  
**

**kasandra- Thank you very much. I think you'll all love this chapter and this contest. It's so easy!  
**

**I own only Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Meena, (takes in a breath) Ipati, and Benevolent. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and the Smurfs belong to Peyo. Bye!  
**

"I just can't believe you're alive. I smurfed for sure you'd be dead," Crafty whispered softly as she hugged Xavier's neck. The two of them formed their own little search party to find the missing Smurfs while at the same time trying not to be caught by other Smurfs and, of course, Ipati.

"C'mon, Crafty. We both knew I'd pull through," Xavier blushed as he tried to bring Crafty out of the subject before she had another emotional episode.

"No you didn't," Crafty protested as she pulled herself from the badger's neck. "You said yourself that you were going down doing the right thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xavier shrugged.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

Xavier came to an immediate halt when the both of them heard rustling from the bushes nearby.

"Tell me that's not Ipati already," Crafty whispered as she tried hiding herself into the badger's neck.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out," Xavier whispered back as he slowly started making his way over to the shrubs.

"What are you doing?" Crafty whispered frantically, pulling on the badger's ears hoping that it will make him turn around and walk away. Sadly, that probably would only work one a normal, wild badger.

"Getting payback on that stupid snake," Xavier growled as he got ever so closer to the bushes.

"Hey! Who're you calling a stupid snake?" A familiar male voice yelled indignantly from the bushes. "I don't even have any scales and I think I'm pretty smart for a cherub my age."

Crafty cracked a large grin as she squealed, "Cupid!"

True to her assumption, the elderly cherub emerged from the bushes and hovered in the air as he took notice of the voice he knew all too well.

"Is that who I think it is?" He put a finger to his chin as he pretended to think. Crafty rolled her eyes as the old cherub continued, "Could it possibly be the sweet, sweet voice of my favorite lady blue lovebird?"

"How long are you gonna do that? I'm waiting for my hug, you know?" Crafty stated having her arms spread out wide.

Cupid shook his head and flew down to the two, taking the Smurfette in a warm hug.

"Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt, but-"

"Say no more, my friend," Cupid put up a hand to stop Xavier. He pulled away and said, "Of course you can have a hug, too!"

"ACK!" Xavier wheezed as the cherub threw his arms around his neck in a very tight embrace. He debated trying to struggle out of Cupid's grip, but man was he strong!

"I appreciate the love, Cupid. I really do," The badger gasped out. "But I need oxygen to live!"

"Sorry," Cupid replied pulling away.

Xavier took in a large breath of air and panted to restore oxygen into his lungs. Cupid raised an eyebrow as he circled Crafty, studying her intently. She didn't need to say anything for she knew what he was going to say next.

"And what is _this_?" Cupid disappointingly gestured to her. "Why are you traveling in the forest without your other half?"

"Cupid, let me explain-"

"Are you both having problems? Cause if you are..." Cupid stuck a love arrow into his bow and grinned, "I have the solution!"

Crafty chuckled while shaking her head, "It's not that, Cupid."

She then frowned as she sadly explained, "Gutsy and some other Smurfs are missing. Me and Xavier were out looking for them."

"Oh no!" Cupid gasped dramatically. "To be without your true love for so long! How have you survived?"

"Simple. The drive to slap Gutsy over the smurf for getting himself lost and making me worried sick!" Crafty growled and it was no bluff. She knew Gutsy could get himself out of just about anything and though she was worried, she knew Gutsy should've been back by now.

Cupid looked at her knowingly, which actually annoyed both Crafty and Xavier.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She snapped.

"You say that now, but you won't be when you see him again. It's like they say: Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"What is that supposed to mean, anyway?" Xavier asked as he sat on his haunches.

Cupid rolled his eyes, "It means that no matter how mad you are at him now, even if he did anything wrong, all that anger and resentment will drain away once you set eyes on him again. It happens all the time."

"Yeah right," Crafty scoffed crossing her arms. "I'm not that easily swayed. Everysmurf knows that."

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?" Cupid chuckled. "Anyway, I'll help join the hunt. You guys the only ones looking for them?"

"No. I think Hefty rounded up a search party."

"Good. I'll go look for him and help out," Cupid was about to fly off until Crafty had a sudden thought.

"Cupid, wait!"

"What?" He turned back.

"Could you maybe, I don't know, not tell him that the both of us were here? I'm kinda not supposed to be out here," Crafty sheepishly explained hoping that he got the message.

Cupid smiled knowingly, "My lips are sealed. I hope you find your lover. And Xavier, by the way, love your eye color. Blue looks good on you. See you guys later!"

The ancient cherub flew off into the forest to look for the other searching Smurfs.

Xavier raised an eyebrow, "Blue? My eyes are brown."

Crafty climbed onto his head and looked down into his eyes, "He's right, Xavier. Your eyes _are _blue. They're really smurfy too."

Another rustling sound caught their attention quickly and Xavier's fur instantly stood on end as he growled viciously. The bushes than started to shake and started making whimpering sounds. Whimpering sounds? Since when did bushes whimper?

"Xavier," Crafty whispered. "Xavier, stop it! I think I have a good idea who's there."

She then jumped off of his face and walked over to the shrubs. The whimpering had stopped but the shaking didn't stop one bit as she lifted the underbrush. She instantly relaxed when she saw a shaking blue lump hiding there.

"Scaredy. What are you doing here? More importantly, what are you doing out here _alone_?"

Scaredy gulped loudly and stammered out, "W-well, I wanted t-to help find P-Papa and the others, b-but then I got lost and...and..."

The timid Smurf looked like he was about to burst into tears and couldn't finish his sentence.

Crafty shook her head and wrapped her arms around Scaredy's shoulders for comfort.

"Come on, Scaredy. It's alright. You wanna join our search party?"

Scaredy sniffled and nodded his head. Crafty smiled and ushered the frightened Smurf onto Xavier's back.

* * *

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Grouchy grumbled as he and the other five Smurfs hid in some shrubs just at the bank of the small lake.

"So, we're just gonna jump into the portal, get back to our village and everybody's happy, right?" Clumsy asked hopefully to the others. All but Smurfette and Papa had a positive response to Clumsy's optimism.

"Yeah, guys. Let's stay smurftimistic," Smurfette agreed.

"You know what?" Grouchy replied. "I choose to be pessismurfstic! We're all gonna die."

When they all looked over at the other side of the lake, however, they saw the waterfall and the running water. But no portal was to be seen whatsoever.

"Um, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked fearfully. "How do we get home with the portal c-closed?"

Papa thought for a second before answering, "I'm sure when the blue moon rises tonight, the portal will open again. Now, let's take shelter till dark."

"Alright," Gutsy ordered. "Let's get smurfing."

The six Smurfs then walked through the bushes, making sure not to be seen by any human or animal that might want to do them harm.

"Okay, but I'm not happy," Grouchy muttered as he followed his family to find a place to stay until nighttime.

Suddenly, Azrael pounced from his hiding place and right at the Smurfs, just missing them by a whisker. They yelped in terror and surprise and sprinted away from the feline menace.

"Run, Smurfs!" Papa ordered.

Gutsy picked up a strange barky material from the ground and threw it up at the cat's face, "Take that!"

The piece of mulch hit Azrael in the eye, making him jump back and recoil for a good few seconds. Those few seconds were just what the Smurfs needed to find an escape route.

"Quick! To the tree!" Gutsy pointed to a tree as he caught up with the others.

The five Smurfs climbed up the trees at a vigorous pace, only Smurfette wasn't fast enough.

"AH! My hair!" She cried out painfully as she felt a forceful tugging at her hair from behind. The Smurfs above looked down to see Azrael biting down on her hair and trying to drag her down to the ground. Smurfette growled out, "Get back, cat!"

Smurfette then kicked Azrael in the mouth, pushing him down so she could climb up to the others. Azrael groaned and involuntarily swallowed the strands of blonde hair that got yanked out.

"Way to go, Smurfette!" Clumsy cheered from not too far away. The only problem was that he was on the ground, alone, and not that far from Azrael.

The feline perked his head up at the Smurf's voice, then growled as he scrambled up and after the Smurf. Clumsy's eyes widened and he turned to run away from the cat.

"Oh no!" Clumsy yelled as he zig-zagged away from Azrael, or at least tried to.

"Take one for the team, Clumsy!" Grouchy shouted to his klutzy brother, earning a good smack across the head from Gutsy.

"HELP!"

Clumsy continued to luckily dodge Azrael no matter how many times he pounced or swatted at him. He climbed onto a bench for further escape, only to have the cat follow him. He climbed onto a white box with Azrael in hot pursuit. Just as he was about to swat at him, Clumsy slipped on the box's smooth surface, which gave way making Clumsy fall in and the box to close.

Azrael was about to climb in after him, until he shrunk back and walked away as a middle-aged man came for the box. He looked at the cat strangely before shrugging and taking the box to the taxi, shutting the trunk and going to get inside.

"Clumsy!" Smurfette cried out worriedly.

"What a numptie!" Gutsy grumbled frustrated.

"Quickly! To the mechanical wagon!" Papa started climbing up the tree to find a way to get to the taxi. The others followed closely behind to retrieve their clumsy brother. Gutsy, thinking Brainy was going too slow for his own good, crawled over him and up the tree branch at his own pace. Brainy glared up at his Scottish brother, but continued to follow the others to get Clumsy.

"Up the tree, Smurfs!" Papa called to the Smurfs to keep climbing.

"Why don't we just go _around_ the tree?" Grouchy complained.

Where the branches ended, the Smurfs jumped onto metal bars that lead right over the wagon that held the human male and Clumsy.

"I'm getting too old for this," Papa muttered, shaking his head as he continued on with the others.

"Slow down! Whoa!" Brainy yelped as he fell forward onto the bars. Grouchy rolled his eyes and scooped him up to his feet and pushed him forward to keep going.

"Hey. Hey!" They heard Gargamel's voice from not too far away and picked up the pace.

"Come on, Smurfs!" Gutsy yelled. They were really running out of time before the cab left and Gargamel would come for them.

"I don't like these heights!" Brainy said trying not to look down.

"Don't look down," Papa reasoned.

"Come back here, wretched Smurfs!"

"Hurry!" Smurfette exclaimed as she skidded to a stop. They were directly above the cab that was about to depart.

"A jump from this height will knock the blue out of us!" Brainy dragged out the last part as the five jumped from their metal bridge and landed right on top of the carriage.

"Ow! My hip!" Papa winced as he landed on the surface then bounced back nearly over the edge. Gutsy and Smurfette rushed back and grabbed Papa by his arms and dragged him back onto the cab.

Smurfette looked up and gasped, "Gargamel!"

Papa and Gutsy looked back too. Gutsy cursed silently while Papa said, "Oh, dear."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Grouchy kept waving his arm to get them to speed it up as the taxi began to move forward.

"Come back! Stop there!" Gargamel shouted at the metal carriage, expecting it to stop.

And stop, it did. Gargamel crashed into the back of the taxi and fell back onto the ground, with surprisingly nobody from the cab coming out to see what bumped into it. The taxi started to move forward again with the Smurfs still on top of it, though the were thrown forward from the force of the stop. They smirked and grinned and laughed at the look on Gargamel's face.

"Knock yourself out, Gargamel!" Grouchy laughed.

"Ye've had dat coming fer about thirty years!" Gutsy taunted.

"SMURFS!" Gargamel yelled out frustrated. A black blur flew in front of him and he snatched it into his hands. He turned it over and looked at it, but couldn't read the strange writing on it.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Crafty asked nobody in particular. The sun had already set and there was no sign of any missing Smurf anywhere.

"I don't know," Xavier grunted as he continued his slow pace through the forest. "But what I do know is that I need a break."

"Yeah. I think we all need a rest stop," Crafty sighed.

"Finally!" Xavier made a thump as he hit the ground near a riverbank. Crafty and Scaredy slid off of the badger's head and landed feet first into the dirt.

"I'm going to look around a little bit. See if I can smurf any clues," Crafty said looking around.

"Keep an eye out for that cobra," Xavier warned boringly.

"C-c-cobra?" Scaredy stuttered out shaking even harder. He yelped as he climbed back on top of Xavier and tried hiding himself in the scruff of Xavier's neck.

"I'll keep that in mind, Xavier," Crafty rolled her eyes as she climbed onto a low tree branch and started to climb up.

The Smurfette looked down at the ground from the trees above, hoping to find at least even one sign of where her missing family members could possibly be.

Crafty looked sadly up at the Blue Moon that had now started to rise in the sky. She sighed, wishing that she wasn't here, but at the village. With the Smurfs singing and dancing to the Blue Moon Festival, the Smurflings playing with Puppy and the other Smurfs who didn't do the singing or dancing, but mostly, she wished _all _of her family were there at the celebration. Even Meena, Xavier, Johan, Peewit, Livy, Jo, Homnibus, everybody! Especially Papa Smurf and Gutsy. Maybe then she wouldn't be so afraid to wander outside the safety of the village.

"Oh, Gutsy," Crafty whispered to herself. She clamped her eyes shut and placed a hand over the blue plaid neckerchief that she sported around her neck. "Where are you?"

The sound of flapping wings filled her ears and seemed to reply to her plead. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see a stork flying through the night sky. The bird's eyes seemed to be searching for something, a white bundle hanging from its beak. Once its eyes spotted Crafty, they widened and it seemed to think for a moment, then tucked in its wings and dove down towards the Smurfette.

Crafty backed up a bit, giving the stork some room to land. The bird reached his feet out for the tree branch to land on and latched onto it. He craned his neck down to her and held the bundle out for Crafty to take from his bill. Though she hesitated, Crafty held her arms out, allowing the bird to gently set the bundle in her cradling embrace. When the small lump landed in her arms, Crafty noticed how warm and...alive it felt.

The stork then reached its head into his wing and pulled out an envelope, also handing it down to the Smurfette. Settling the small bundle into her other arm, she used her free hand to take the envelope. Taking his head back up, the stork squawked and spread his wings, flapping them vigorously until he was able to be airborne. He squawked again at Crafty before thrusting himself forward into the sky to return home.

Crafty looked at the bird's silhouette strangely before looking at the little bundle wrapped in white. The little lump suddenly started squirming in her grip, kicking the white blanket from itself. With the blanket removed, Crafty's eyes widened at the baby Smurf she held in her arms. His blue eyes glimmered in the blue moonlight as he looked up at her adoringly, babbling softly as he reached his small arms out for her to hold him closer. Or to try to grab her braid like their own Baby.

Crafty raised an eyebrow as she took a closer look at the Baby Smurf, or at least that's what she thought the little one was. Instead of white, the little infant was dressed in pink. Its clothes were pink and even its hat was pink.

"I wonder..." Crafty muttered to herself. She reached her hand under the baby's cap and froze as she felt hair under it. The baby gurgled in happiness and went to grab at Crafty's wrist though Crafty pulled it away before it could happen.

She took a closer look at the baby's face. It was noticeable that the baby's eyelashes were longer than their own baby's and the baby was a lot lighter than their own.

"What the smurf?" Crafty whispered. Then she thought, _The letter! It might have answers!_

With the baby balanced in her other arm, Crafty ripped the envelope open and took out the letter.

_Dearest Crafty,_

_Due to your previous home being unable to care for your newest Baby Smurfette, or a Toddlette as they're called, we have no choice but to relocate her to your care in the Smurf village. Caring for a Baby __Smurfette is very similar to that of a Baby Smurf, so there should be no trouble whatsoever. Goodbye and good luck._

Crafty frowned and looked at the bottom, than flipped it over, but failed to see a signature for who could've sent the baby Smurfette. _  
_

"Huh," she shrugged as she took Toddlette back in both of her arms. "So, Toddlette, I guess your part of our family now. You wanna smurf Papa, don't you?"

Toddlette blew a raspberry before giggling and clapping her hands together.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hold on tight, then!" Crafty laughed as she jumped onto a long, thin tree branch. Her weight made the branch give but not break, allowing them both to get to the ground safely and quickly.

Toddlette threw her arms up in the air and squealed with delight at the ride Crafty gave her. Crafty smiled and held her closer to her in a warm hug.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice asked tauntingly from behind.

Crafty turned around quickly, thinking it was Ipati again, only to roll her eyes and groan as she saw Vanity leaning up against a tree, admiring himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing here, Vanity?" Crafty asked placing a fist on her hip while holding the baby in her other arm.

"Crafty!" Nat's voice sounded from near Vanity.

The four Smurflings suddenly came rushing from behind the tree where Vanity was at. They crowded around her and hugged her around her waist. It was Slouchy who first noticed Toddlette.

"Hey Crafty. Did the stork bring the new Baby Smurf to ya?"

The other Smurflings started in awe as they pulled away and gathered around the new Baby. Toddlette looked around her and gushed with excitement, squirming in Crafty's grip and itching to meet her new friends.

"A baby Smurfette, or Toddlette, acutally," Crafty replied.

"Whoa," The Smurflings gasped in amazement.

"Well, this has been an interesting development, but it would be a complete shame if Hefty were to know about your little escape, Crafty," Vanity smirked as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Crafty looked up at him with narrowed eyes and her signature scowl. She liked to call it her 'Vanity Scowl' since it was usually Vanity she gave it to.

"You're not seriously blacksmurfing me," Crafty said more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, Hefty will be pleased to know what I've found," Vanity stuck his nose in the air and smirked again as he started to walk off in another direction. Most likely to find Hefty and rat Crafty out.

"Sassette. Would you be a sweetie and hold Toddlette for just a few minutes?" Crafty asked the Smurfling sweetly.

"Sure, Crafty!" Sassette grinned as she took the baby into her arms.

"Where're ya goin', Crafty?" Snappy asked.

"Oh, not anywhere far. And I'll only be a moment," Crafty replied as she started off in Vanity's direction, narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"What the heck is taking her so long?" Xavier impatiently tapped his claws on the dirt.

"Sh-should we go l-look for her?" Scaredy asked as he looked around apprehensively.

He suddenly heard rustling from not to far away making him yelp and dive behind Xavier's front leg. The Smurflings came running through the bushes with Sassette still carrying Toddlette, who was cooring and laughing as she was bounced vigorously.

"Xavier! You're alright!" They cheered as the went and hugged the badger's legs happily. Xavier's ears folded back again and he blushed in embarrassment.

Scaredy poked his head out from his hiding spot as soon as he heard the voices of the Smurflings. As soon as he got a glimpse of the pink bundle in Sassette's arms, his eyes widened and he shook as he asked,

"S-Sassette? Wh-wh-what is th-that?"

Sassette backed up and held Toddlette out to him, "This is Toddlette. She's a baby Smurfette. Wanna hold her, Scaredy?"

Before Scaredy could decline, Sassette pushed Toddlette into his arms. Scaredy silently whimpered as he managed to get a firm grip on the infant. He held her out to a) Keep her at a distance in case she was dangerous and b) Get a better look at her. Toddlette giggled and squealed in delight, making Scaredy yelp and throw himself on his tail on the ground. Loving the ride he gave her, Toddlette clapped her hands and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Scaredy gave a small smile and hugged her closer.

"N-nice to m-meet y-you, Toddlette."

"Alright guys. We're good to go," Crafty said as she walked over to them.

Xavier looked from the Smurflings to Crafty and frowned. Vanity was currently over Crafty's shoulder and he looked to be unconscious, though it was hard to tell since his eyes were covered by his hat which seemed to be forcefully pulled down. His ankles and wrists were bound together with vines and he looked like he just came out of a fight. And lost.

"Crafty," he started. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of a rat," She grunted as she threw Vanity's body across Xavier's neck. "We can go now."

A new voice sighed, "Must you always resort to violence, Crafty? You do it too much."

Crafty froze, she blinked her eyes and she turned to glare at the direction of the voice. The others did the same, only to come face to face with another Smurf, though not one that they've ever seen. This Smurf, however, is one Crafty's gotten to know one too many times.

Crafty narrowed her eyes, "I am _not _speaking to you."

Benevolent raised an eyebrow, "And why is that? I thought we were friends."

"So did I. That was until you started keeping secrets from me! You know something about me that I don't! Until you smurf clean with it, I'm not talking to you and I'm making sure no other Smurf does! C'mon, guys," Crafty ordered as she ushered the Smurflings to Xavier.

Benevolent sighed, "So that's how it's going to be."

"Wait. Hold on," Xavier held a paw up to stop the two Smurfs. "Who are you, anyway?"

The Smurf smiled warmly, "My name, kind badger, is Benevolent Smurf."

"Good. You guys know each other now. Let's go," Crafty snapped as she started pushing Scaredy up onto Xavier's back.

"Crafty, you're being immature," Benevolent frowned.

"So what if I am?" She raised her voice as she started approaching him. "The way I smurf it, all you want to do is toy around with my emotions!

"Crafty," Benevolent pleaded.

"You're lucky that Gutsy isn't around or else you'd be finished!" Crafty hissed at him.

"Would you just listen to me?" Benevolent asked, now narrowing his eyes at her as he started to lose his temper and his patience.

"Why don't you just go away and leave me alone!"

"Would you just smurf up and listen for once, you STUBBORN SMURFETTE!" Benevolent bellowed as his aura erupted from his body, making him look like his body caught on fire with bright blue flames.

The others jumped back in fear of the Smurf that glowed with anger. Crafty stood her ground but became silent as she too felt fear build up in her. She felt afraid and Benevolent knew it.

Benevolent closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth as he opened them again. The blue flames that danced around him seemed to extinguish themselves. After a moment or two of complete silence between the two before the mysterious Smurf asked,

"What if I told you I knew where your beloved was? Along with your other missing kin?"

Crafty kept a neutral face, but her eyes held surprise, hope and suspicion, "I'd say you better not be lying."

Benevolent gave her a genuine smile, "Of course. What kind of Smurf would I be if I was?"

"Fine. Could you please tell me where they are?" Crafty asked forcefully, for she still didn't feel easy around him.

"No," Benevolent said. "But I can show you."

Benevolent then turned on his heel and started off in the direction of the rocky part of the forest. When he heard no footsteps behind him, he turned around to see none of them had moved from his spot.

"Are you coming?"

Crafty huffed, but followed behind him, glaring at him the whole time. Xavier looked at the Smurflings uncertain, then shrugged as he followed the two Smurfs to hopefully find their missing Smurfs.

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter? I told ya Benevolent would be angry. Anyway, onto the contest! This contest has to do with our little Toddlette. When Crafty felt under her cap, there was hair. Your job to win the contest is to guess what color it is. It's only the four major colors you'd see. You know what they are, so get guessing. This is Frosty, over and out!**


	7. Gutsy's Secret Cloth

**Hi guys! Well, we have a winner for this contest. Few of you sent in the right answer, or something close to it, and some of you even gave reasonable causes for it, but only one of you sent it in first. And that person is...Benny! Congratulations! The correct answer was black! Toddlette has black hair as it will show in this next chapter. If you can't think of anything for a Creatugo, we can work something out over private messaging. **

**As for everyone else, though you didn't win, I have a special treat for you. Just send in your favorite animal, whether it be fictional or real, and I'll have a special surprise for you in the next story. And it can be any animal you want, even if they're extinct. Review time!  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Nope. Green wasn't one of the four choices. Nice try though.  
**

**Zinka17- I'm always concerned with my reviewers and readers. They're important to me. Well, Vanity should've known better than to mess with Crafty like that! Now he's unconscious and on the back of a badger. Thank you for the guess, but it wasn't right.  
**

**Benny- Like I said, you forgot about Fencette having black hair, but congratulations anyway! And I think you might just have given me an idea for a later chapter. (grins evilly) Anyway, good luck thinking up a Creatugo. I'll be waiting. Oh, but there's no rush to it. Just so I have it by the first few chapters of the next story.  
**

**CutieKyuubi- That wasn't the right answer but I love the reason you guessed that.  
**

**flowepower71- I warned you guys. Benevolent may be a kind Smurf, but get him angry and look out! Sorry, but Toddlette is no blondie.  
**

**Sapphire777- Thank you so much! That really made my day! You really have no idea. I know that Crafty doesn't exist in your story, but if she did, I have to warn you now: (brings voice to a whisper) She doesn't like to share her man. Just a warning now. Anyway, hope you have a good time with Sweepy and how dare those Smurfs laugh at you after everything that happened to you! HOW DARE THEY! (takes deep breath) Sorry. I just hate it when Smurfs are so unkind to each other! I hope you're doing better.  
**

**Chloe- Like I said, you forgot about Fencette having black hair. But, alas, you were only the second to guess the right answer. And it's like I said, I warned you guys that Benevolent would get angry. But I guess that no matter how kind-hearted any creature is, they're bound to have a boiling point. And I think Crafty turned the stove on a bit too high.  
**

**Okay, time for disclaimer! I own only Crafty, Xavier, Hummer, Benevolent, Meena, Fencette and Ipati. The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo. Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21 and Livy belongs to flowerpower71. Hope you like the new chapter!  
**

Miner Smurf bit his lip as he walked next to Hefty. He kept going over what he was going to say to the burly Smurf, but couldn't find the right words.

He and Hefty were currently in the search group that consisted of them both, Wooly, Sweepy, Wild and Grandpa. Puppy was up ahead and sniffing about, seeing if he could catch one of the Smurfs' trail. Monty was just behind them, hopping on tree branches to get a better view of the forest. Hummer had the same job as well, though he could fly much higher and could see better.

Their search had taken all of the Smurfs to Gargamel's hovel, only to see that neither the wizard nor the Smurfs were there. That wasn't the strange part, though. They had also traveled to Hogatha's castle and Balthazar's lair, but they were both gone as well. And their missing family wasn't there either. So, where were they?

"Er, Hefty?" Miner finally asked.

"Yeah?" Was the strongman Smurf's reply.

"Um…Why don't you just apologize to Crafty and let her come with us?" Miner blurted out without really thinking.

This caused all of the search party to freeze almost immediately. Nosmurf had talked about what happened with Hefty and Crafty in the village that day, mostly out of fear that Hefty would just snap. Both Hummer and Monty landed near the Smurfs, curious as to why they had stopped.

All of the Smurfs could see Hefty's muscles turing ense dramatically, then relaxed as he replied, "Why should I? She's not safe out here."

"Well," Sweepy started, "She could be safe if she were with all of us."

"Sorry, Smurfs," Hefty said starting forward again. "But you're not changing my mind. No way, no how."

"Now, hold on there, Hefty," Grandpa interrupted putting a hand on his shoulder. "Think about this for a moment. That snake there's really smart. If that wily wizard Gargamel really did find our village, than Ipati can too. She's no safer in the village than she is out here but we can keep a better eye on her until we find Papa and the others."

Hefty lowered his head and thought for a second. Wooly stepped forward and said, "Come on, pard'ner. You know what's the right thing to do. 'sides, I think Ipati wants you ta leave Crafty behind."

"What?" All the Smurfs and animals looked at Wooly strangely.

He shrugged as he explained, "I mean, think about it: Gutsy and Papa vanish without a trace and suddenly that snake that's been holding a grudge on her comes here out of the blue. Isn't it just a bit _too much_ of a coincidence that he knew she'd be here?"

"Alright, alright!" Hefty snapped. "I see your point. Miner and I'll go apologize and bring her back here. Don't move."

"I will?" Miner yelped as Hefty grabbed onto his arm and started dragging him back with him to the village. If only they were prepared for the surprise they were in for when they got to the village.

* * *

The Smurfs that chose to stay behind and repair the village mushrooms stared almost fearfully as Hefty and Miner made their way into the village and towards Crafty's mushroom. It wasn't long before they were front of the blue mushroom, lavender flowers blooming from the vines that grew all around the Smurfette's humble home.

"Well, go on!" Miner said gestured for the strong Smurf.

Hefty sighed and stepped forward. He lifted his clenched fist to the door, hesitated for a moment, then knocked on the door softly. When there was no answer, Hefty frowned and knocked harder on the door.

"Crafty, come on! Open up," he said. _I can't believe it. She's ignoring_ _me!_

"Uh, Hefty?" Miner said. Hefty looked at him as he replied, "You jammed her door in, remember? She can't open the door."

Hefty looked up at the corners and tried to open the door. He laughed sheepishly and blushed, "Uh, right. Well then, I'll just break the door down."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Miner asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't think this is the best to persuade Crafty to come with us willingly."

"Got any better ideas on how to get the door open," Hefty asked as he backed up from the door. Miner bit his lip and tried to think, but couldn't come up with another way. "That's what I thought. Now stand back!"

Miner backed up as Hefty stopped at a distance away from the door. He grunted as he thrusted himself forward and seconds later, wood flew everywhere inside the mushroom and out. What remained of the door crashed into the wall with a sickening crack. Miner slowly mad his way inside and looked around. Crafty would definitely not be pleased with this.

Hefty shook himself off to make the dizziness wear off, then made his way to the stairs with Miner following close behind.

"Crafty? Look, if this is about what I did to you today, I'm sorry. I overreacted. Why don'tcha come out and we can find the other Smurfs together? We could really use your wit," Hefty coaxed as he made it to the top of the steps.

Miner's ears popped when Hefty bellowed, "THAT SNEAKY WEASEL!"

The mining Smurf looked into the room to find that the Smurfette was nowhere to be found. Hefty stormed around the room, looking to see if she were hiding and had not escaped. He tore open the doors to her wardrobe and checked there, but found no Crafty.

Miner's eyes widened as he whispered, "Oh no."

He rushed over to the wardrobe and felt around for something, anything really. He inwardly winced as he felt a handle at the bottom and lifted it up. Just as he thought, there was a tunnel that lead downwards, most likely to the underground.

"What? What is it?" Hefty asked as he shoved Miner out of the way. His eyes instantly filled with anger at the sight of the escape tunnel, "What. Is. This?"

Miner turned his head away in shame as he replied, "W-well...Crafty and I were talkin', and, well, we thought it'd be a good idea to have an emergency escape tunnel for every mushroom in case there was no way outside the village."

"What?" Hefty raised his voice at Miner, who flinched and stepped back. "Why didn't we know about that?"

"W-we were plannin' to tell you all and Papa as a surprise when it was finished. We've only managed to make escape routes for fifty seven mushrooms so far."

Hefty gripped Miner's shoulder's and pulled him close, "Where does it lead?"

"It leads to a lot of places! Wild's tree, near Homnibus's cottage, the River Smurf, my mines and other places too! She could've gotten out anywhere!"

"Son of a SMURF!" Hefty growled out as he stomped down the stairs and out of the mushroom. Miner hesitated in following, but he knew if Hefty didn't calm down soon, somesmurf would be getting hurt. And he had a pretty good idea who it would be.

* * *

"I guess this is our stop. Let's go," Papa ordered as the taxi made a stop in front of one of the strangest looking buildings they've ever seen. Luckily, the metal carriage seemed to be stopping right under a tree. As an open tree branch came towards them, they prepared themselves to climb on.

"Yay! We get to climb another tree!" Smurfette cheered as she climbed onto the branch.

"Yay," Grouchy sarcastically grumbled.

They climbed up further to get themselves up and away from danger. Once they got themselves settled, the looked down at the cab from their spot in the tree for anything. The man got the two boxes from the trunk and shut it.

"Thanks a lot. Have a good night," They heard him say as he walked inside the building.

"Oh, I hope Clumsy can breathe in that box," Smurfette worriedly whispered.

"How are we supposed to find Clumsy in there?" Grouchy asked exasperated.

"I could attempt to smurf the probability-" Brainy started.

"Brainy!" Smurfette scolded.

"We'll look through ever window," Papa concluded as he started up the tree.

"I don't do windows," Grouchy waved his hand to show his distaste, yet he followed the others as they began their descent.

"Now let's get smurfing."

"Ye heard 'im. Come on," Gutsy said as he lead the Smurfs onto the upper branches of the tree.

Meanwhile, with Clumsy Smurf...

"Ow. Ow, ow!" Clumsy whispered as he kept tripping every time he or the box moved. He felt them stop as he heard a click and the sound of a door opening before they moved again.

"Grace?" He heard a male voice call. The echo made it obvious to Clumsy that he was entering the human's domain.

"Hello?" A feminine voice, the one called 'Grace', called from not too far away.

"Guess what? Guess what, guess what?" The male asked excitedly.

"Oh! Um...Okay, They invented a zero-caloried pizza," Grace guessed.

"No, but that is a good idea."

"Yes. They found a-OH!" Clumsy couldn't decide whether Grace was hurt or excited, but she was definitely surprised. "Baby kicked."

_Baby? _Clumsy thought confusedly. Then he figured it out, _Oh! She must be having a baby soon! And that human must be her husband!_

"Aw. Hi," Clumsy heard the male say adoringly.

"Hi," Grace said for the baby most likely. Then she said, "Please say hello."

"Wha?" The male voice stammered out. He heard some shuffling going on out there and it was quiet before he heard, "Hello, little Sea-Monkey."

_What in Smurf's name is a 'Sea-Monkey'?_ Clumsy thought confused as the human male continued his baby talk with his future son or daughter

"This is the sound of my voice," The male's voice sounded monotonous as he talked. "Hello, son or daughter. Hello. Hello."

Deciding that enough was enough, Clumsy climbed up onto the edge of the box and poked his head out enough that he could see but not be seen. He lookedc around and saw some of the strangest things he ever saw. There wasn't much more to say about the clothes sported by the human male and female. Their clothes did indeed look strange, but they did look nice.

The male wore a white, long sleeved shirt and a black...sort of leash around his neck. He wore black trousers and leather shoes indicating that he made good money for him and his wife. Clumsy couldn't tell what eye color he had since he was looking at the back of his head, but he definitely noticed the short dark brown hair on his head. He was currently knelt in front of Grace and talking to her pregnant abdomen.

Grace had brownish-blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders and had hazel eyes that were bright, kind and alive when she laughed. She wore a white dress with short sleeves and blue floral printing on the chest area.

Grace chuckled, "That is not the sound of your voice, that is the voice of a robot. Our baby's gonna be attached to the toaster."

"Or the new V.P. of marketing," the male sad to her as he stood to his feet.

_V.P.? What's a V.P.?_

"No," Grace gasped putting her hands over her mouth. Whatever a V.P. was, it must be a big deal since Grace seemed to be getting excited about it. "No! Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh!"

Grace hugged the male close to her with enthusiasm for him and had a big grin on her face.

"It's provisional," he said, as if there were some condition to go along with his new found success. He started walking away with Grace following behind as he continued, "If I wow Cruella de Odile, then I'll keep the job. If not, then my head'll be on a pike next to the last guy."

_Sounds kinda harsh for not doing a really good job, _Clumsy thought to himself.

"Well, wow you will!" Grace encouraged. "You wowed me."

"But I have two days."

"Oh. Yikes," Grace could see her mate's point.

"I know," the male sighed. What if I don't get them done in time?"

"Oh no. You can't come to the ultrasound," Grace sounded incredibly disappointed. An 'ultrasound' must be something very very important if she's that disappointed. At least, that's what Clumsy thought.

"Uh..." Clumsy could tell that the male was conflicted with his work and his wife's wishes. "Unless...Wait. The back-up ads we have did fine in focus groups. I could retool those. I'd have to work around the clock."

Clumsy pulled his head back into the box so he could think. He knew his family must be coming after him, but he didn't want to put them in danger when they needed to get home as soon as possible. So, he waited a few minutes for the two humans to do their business and leave the room he was in.

When he heard only silence, he tried to push the top of the box open, only to trip and crash into the side of the box. Luckily, he managed to punch a hole through the side of the box. It seemed wide enough for him to fit through, so he stuck his head through and pulled himself out, getting stuck sometimes, but soon fell to the floor and free of the box.

A shadow passed over a glass-like door and it seemed to be the male of the home. Clumsy panicked and started using his feet to push himself back, gasping in fear of being caught up until he bumped into something wet and solid.

"Oh! Uh...Oh," He muttered as he felt the object behind him. It felt moist and soft, and it also felt familiar to him, but where? It wasn't until heard grunting and grumbling did he figure out what it was. He stiffened as he turned around to come nose-to-nose with a sleeping dog. A big sleeping dog.

The dog opened his eyes and looked at the Smurf in front of him.

"AHH!" Clumsy yelled and he turned to run away from the strange dog. The dog woofed softly before scrambling to his paws and chasing after the mysterious creature. Right when the two left the room and into a hallway, Gutsy poked his head in from the window on the other side of the room.

"Clumsy? Is dat you?" He gasped as he noticed the same box where Clumsy was trapped. "Hello."

"HELP! HELP!" Clumsy yelled as the dog continued to chase after him.

He saw an open door and skidded to mid-stop before rushing for the entrance and closing the door behind him. The dog clawed and scratched at the door and not knowing if the door was strong enough to hold, he climbed up a metal rack using the metal bars as a ladder.

"Oh, Smurf," Clumsy muttered as he made it to the top and jumped into the white sink for cover. He poked his head over the top for lookout before he sighed and looked around him. He stopped as he saw something interesting. It was a sort of container with pictures of berries on it: strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, a lot of berries.

"Hmm. Berry Boom. Mmm," He read on the label. His stomach growled and he rubbed his stomach temptingly. When his hunger got the better of him, he climbed up the smooth slippery surface and up to the strange device.

He sniffed it to see if it was food, and it definitely smelt like berries to him. He pressed down on the nozzle to test it. He put his mouth to the part where the berries would come out and pressed down. As the strange substance went down his throat, he took in the taste of it. It tasted nothing like berries and it was _not _a pleasant taste, either.

Clumsy pulled his mouth away and made a disgusted sound. He felt his stomach rumble before he felt something build up in his throat and then he burped, letting out a large bubble. When the bubble popped, the force made Clumsy fall back and onto the table next to the sink. He rolled backwards and his body activated a hair dryer, which felt like a hot hurricane blowing at him as he tried to walk against it. He grabbed onto the white cord that powered the hair dryer.

Unfortunately, he pulled too hard and it unplugged, which made him fall towards the toilet bowl. He grabbed onto the chain that activated it, making the water below swirl before disappearing into a dark abyss, something that Clumsy didn't want to experience anytime soon. He soon lost his grip on the handle and landed on the roll of toilet paper, which rolled and rolled into the toilet before he tripped and fell inside.

Clumsy held his breath as he landed in the water with the toilet paper blocking his way down. He still heard the dog scratching at the door.

"Patrick!" He heard Grace's muffled voice from far away.

_Patrick? Is that the dog's name? _Clumsy thought as he continued to fight his way through the toilet paper. All he could see now was darkness and he couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

He heard the door open and footsteps along with jingling. Like from the dog's collar. He froze as he felt something poking around from right above him. It was removed almost instantly with Grace gasping and groaning, "Elway. Did you do that?"

_Oh. Patrick must be the human male. _

Clumsy suddenly felt himself and the wet toilet paper around him being picked up. He used this chance to find a way out of his strange prison. He felt himself stop but continued to struggle anyway. He heard a feminine scream starting as he broke through the prison.

Once he saw the terrified face of Grace, he started screaming as well. He heard screams coming from the other room and before he could register it, Grace flicked the toilet brush he was on, flinging him across the bathroom and slamming right into the window. He slowly slid down and onto the windowsill.

Clumsy was quick to sit on his tail and notice the terrified expression on Grace's face.

"Please don't hurt me!" Clumsy pleaded to her with one arm in front of him. "Please! I just wanna go home!"

"Are you..." Grace stammered as she slowly started to approach Clumsy with the toilet brush still ready to attack. Elway followed her at her side, ready to attack if needed. "Di-di-did you just talk?"

"I'm not saying until you put down that giant, spiky thing," Clumsy said uncertainly.

Grace seemed quiet for a minute or two, deciding whether Clumsy was a threat or not. After another minute, she stammered out, "Okay, so you're like...You're blue, and...Oh god! Oh!"

Clumsy relaxed when she pulled the spiky thing away from him and seemed to realize that he was completely harmless.

"Oh, gosh! Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I-I think so," Clumsy replied as he stood up shakily. Unknown to them, Elway left the room after sensing commotion in the living room.

"Oh! Um...I'm sorry about...you know, throwing you against the window and all...Um, welcome to our happy home!" Grace put on a smile after looking guilty about harming him.

"You have a nice mushroom, Miss Grace," Clumsy complimented as he looked around.

Grace looked surprised for a number of reasons with his reply. For one thing, he seemed to shake off being thrown and being a threat to her so quick. He even called her home a 'mushroom', whatever it was he meant. Most of all, how did he even know her name?

"Um, thank you..." Grace dragged out, waiting for him to introduce himself. He, however, didn't need to.

"Clumsy!" Papa Smurf's voice sounded from behind the two. He and Grace looked at the doorway where there was Papa, Grouchy, Brainy and Smurfette, but no Gutsy.

"Hi guys!" Clumsy waved. "You gotta meet Grace! She's really nice! This is my family. There's Papa, Brainy, Smurfette and Grouchy!"

Clumsy pointed to each Smurf, who shyly waved at the human female as she waved back.

"But, where's Gutsy, guys?"

"Grace! RUN!" Grace jumped at the sound of Patrick's voice yelling for her.

"Stop bleatin' like a sheep and let me hogtie ye, ye wriggly numptie!" Gutsy's voice crooned from the same room.

"Oh! That's Gutsy! C'mon! You've gotta meet him, too!" Clumsy said jumping into Grace's hands.

Grace felt kind of strange going along with this, but felt that would probably be the best thing to do. She shrugged and rushed to the living room. The Smurfs looked at each other and followed her with Elway following at her side.

"Grace! We're being attacked! Do not be fooled by their cuteness!" Patrick's yells became closer and closer as they came into the doorway to the living room.

"It's okay, it's okay," Grace reasoned but then gasped at the sight she saw. The Scottish Smurf had her husband hogtied with his hands tied behind his back with the orange yarn. The sight was actually kind of funny to look at, though she didn't entirely like to admit it.

"They're friendly," She smiled as she held up Clumsy. Patrick continued to look up at her strangely even after he was assured of their safety.

"Heh," Gutsy laughed as he jumped onto his head and onto the ground in front of his face. "Yer lucky yer lassie stepped in. I woulda made haggis of yer innards!"

Patrick looked at him almost fearfully, then up at Grace, who simply shrugged, then slammed his head down on the wooden floor in frustration.

* * *

Gutsy sat upon the windowsill, looking over the night sky and thinking to himself as he held the blue plaid cloth with the mystery object inside. Being away from home made him feel uneasy. Being away from the other Smurfs made him homesick. Being away from Crafty, well, to him that was just heart breaking.

He looked at the item he held in his hand. He traced a thumb across the hard surface and sighed. He felt incredibly unsmurfy. Not because he missed his home, the other Smurfs, especially Crafty, but he felt guilty. Crafty must be worried sick about him. And what if something happened to her? Something terrible?

"Uh…Gutsy?"

Startled, Gutsy jumped and quickly wrapped his treasure before hiding it behind his back.

"Clumsy!" Gutsy whispered. "Ye scared the livin' smurf out of me, laddie!"

"Sorry," Clusmy said, arms behind his back and shuffling his feet.

Gutsy sighed and asked, "No problem, but what're you doin' here? Shouldn't ye be sleepin' with the other Smurfs?"

"Well, shouldn't you?" Clumsy answered. It wasn't much of a comeback. Clumsy wasn't really one to do those. It was more of an innocent question. Gutsy was startled by the answer just the same.

Gutsy sighed and said, "Aye. Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither…Gutsy?"

Gutsy only 'hmm'ed in response.

"Why do you have your arms behind your back?"

Gutsy's eyes widened as he figured he didn't look exactly innocent with his arms behind his back.

"N-no reason, lad. Go back to sleep. I'll be'n shortly."

"Are you hiding something?" Clumsy asked curiously.

"No! What would I have to smurf?" Gutsy asked defensively. Now Clumsy knew he was hiding something.

"What is it?"

"Err-Nothin'! Nothin' at all!"

"It doesn't smurf like nothing," Clumsy stated as he did his best to get a look behind Gutsy's back.

Gutsy, however, did his best to keep his possession out of Clumsy's possession. He kept spinning and moving, unaware that he was about to fall off of the windowsill before it was too late.

"Gutsy! Look out!" Clumsy yelled and reached out to keep Gutsy from falling. But, being Clumsy, he tripped, resulting in knocking both of them to the wooden floor. In doing so, the item was released from his grip and slid across the wooden floor.

Gutsy's eyes widened as he felt the item fly from his grip and he desperately scanned the floor for his missing treasure.

"Hehe. Sorry, Gutsy," Clumsy said nervously.

Frankly, Gutsy didn't care about falling down. He had taken a lot worse, but he could not and would not lose that item. It's just too precious to him to lose.

"Never mind that, laddie! Just look for dat cloth!"

Clumsy flinched at his suddenly raised voice. Gutsy never got that mad, especially over a silly cloth. Apparently, none of the other Smurfs heard the commotion. True it was hard to ignore an outburst like that, but it wasn't to say that nobody heard the ruckus.

Grace Winslow had heard Gutsy's yell and decided to investigate. She slowly creaked the door to her and Patrick's bedroom open and quietly made her way to the doorway to the small living room.

"What is it, anyway?" Clumsy asked looking around the room.

"It's…well…it's just something I had made te give te me lassie."

_His lassie?_ Grace thought to herself. _Does that mean…?_

She had to hold in a gasp of happiness at realizing what he meant. Gutsy had a mate back at home!

Her joy was cut short as she felt her heart drop an instant later. That also meant that by being forced here, the two were pulled apart from each other.

_He must miss her so much_, Grace thought sadly. _And I bet she misses him, too._

"Hey, is this it, Gutsy?" Clumsy asked, holding up what looked like a sort of rock wrapped in a blue plaid cloth.

Gutsy sighed in relief and rushed over to Clumsy as he handed the mysterious item over.

"Thanks, lad," Gutsy said gripping the trinket tightly in his fist.

"So," Clumsy curiously asked standing on his tip toes. "What is it?"

Gutsy sighed knowing Clumsy was too curious and persistent by this point to just tell him no.

"Fine," he said holding out the object and pulling off the cloth.

Clumsy looked inside (and Grace, unknowingly to them) and saw a beautiful silver ring. It looked to be fresh silver and on the top was an imbedded amethyst crystal. Not just any amethyst, though. It was from one of the magical amethyst from Miner's mines. From the very stone Crafty gave to him the day she discovered it, no less.

"Gosh, it's pretty," Clumsy replied, still mesmerized by the sight of Gutsy's sentimental treasure. He looked back up at his Scottish brother and asked, "Why do ya have a ring, though? You gonna give it to her?"

Gutsy furrowed his eyebrows nervously and stuttered out, "Well…I'm gonna do much more den dat, Clumsy."

He looked down at the ring and looked back up, smiling lovingly, "I-I was gonna ask'er te marry me."

_That's so sweet!_ Grace thought letting out a soft sigh.

Both Smurfs jumped at the sudden noise and turned to the source.

"Oh, Miss Grace!" Clumsy exclaimed. "Sorry! We didn't smurf to wake ya up!"

"No, no, it's fine," she said kneeling down to the two Smurfs. She turned to Gutsy and asked, "So, what's her name?"

Gutsy's face flushed a light purple as he embarrassingly replied, "Oh. Ye heard that, eh?"

Grace 'mhmm'ed in response and waited for Gutsy to reply.

Before he could, Clumsy piped, "Her name's Crafty Smurfette! She's really nice, Miss Grace! She's smart, funny, she likes to make things-"

Clumsy was cut off by Gutsy slapping a hand over his mouth. He rolled his eyes skyward with amusement and said, "'es a wee bit energetic tonight, lass. Don' mind'em. But 'es right. Me lassie's all dat and much more."

Grace smiled and said, "Well, I think she must be lucky to have a Smurf like you in her life. Do you miss her?"

Gutsy scoffed, "Like ye wouldn' believe."

"Well, you wanna know what I think?" Grace asked as she sat down near the window and looked out. The two Smurfs climbed up and sat on the windowsill. Gutsy looked up at Grace expectantly, waiting for an answer. She smiled as she said, "I bet that if she loves you as much as you love her, she'll be out looking for you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was here, looking for you right now."

Gutsy smiled as he nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Tell me, Benevolent," Crafty asked as she walked next to them. She held Toddlette in her arms as she suckled at her bottle which had warm milk in it for her to drink. Which Benevolent ever so conveniently had brought along with him. "Why are you doing this? And how do you even know where the others are?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Crafty. Sometimes it's better to just go with the flow."

"Not when that flow's gonna smurf you down and make you drown."

"Ouch," Benevolent put a hand over his heart in fake pain. "Why must you torture me so?"

"Because I'm not going to stop until you've earned back my trust. Or at least until we find the other Smurfs," Crafty said and just as she finished, Toddlette finished her milk and babbled, indicating that she wanted to be burped. Crafty put her head over her shoulder and bounced her as she patted her back gently. After the burp, Toddlette sighed and cuddled her face into the crook of Crafty's neck.

"Oh. I almost forgot. You'll be needing this on your journey," Benevolent reached into a nearby bush and pulled out a large brown sack. He threw it up to the Smurfs on Xavier's back, which they caught and concluded that it wasn't very heavy for a sack that could hold a lot of things.

"Journey?" Crafty questioned. "What journey? I thought you were taking us to find the other Smurfs."

"I said I'd show you where they're at. And I will. We're almost there-" Benevolent suddenly froze and looked around. "Run."

"Wha?"

"RUN!" He yelled before rushing off ahead of them. They had to run to keep up with him and his sudden marathon run. They had no idea what they were running from, but they needed to find their missing family members.

Benevolent took a sharp turn and ran into the cave that lead into the Forbidden Falls. With nobody bothering to read the warning signs, they followed him deeper and deeper into the cave. By the time they reached the end, they saw Benevolent looking up at the ceiling of the cave, like he was calculating something.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Crafty asked angrily as she saw the dead end to find the other Smurfs. "Don't you know how important this is to us?"

"Of course, I do," Benevolent replied not looking at her. "But we were in danger. A danger that we have not escaped just yet. Now come to the edge of the cliff. You'll be finding your missing kin soon enough."

Hesitantly, Xavier stepped over to the edge and looked over it, wondering what he meant.

"Crafty? You in there?" Sweepy's voice called from the mouth of the cave.

"Oh no," Crafty's groaned lowly, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"I heard her!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Chee chruu!" Wild chirped.

"Hang on, chica! We're comin' for ya!" Wooly called in and the thundering sound of footsteps sounded throughout the cave.

Suddenly, very suddenly, the light from the Blue Moon shone through the hole in the ceiling and onto the waterfall. Xavier squinted his eyes at the falling water as something...not usual was happening.

"Uh, guys? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What?" Crafty asked as she turned around to look.

Scaredy shook and scrambled off of Xavier's back and went to hide behind Crafty. The portal began to grow and Xavier could feel air pulling at his fur as the pull of the vortex was trying to pull him in. The Smurflings clung to his fur and kept the sack and Vanity on him as Xavier dug his claws into the dirt.

"What in smurfhill is that?" Wooly clamped a hand over his wooly hat to prevent it from blowing away.

"I don't know! But I'm starting to lose my grip here!" Xavier yelled as he tried to crawl back, but the force nearly threw him off the cliff as his claws dug even deeper.

"You said that you wanted to find your family, well this is the only way!" Benevolent yelled as the portal started sounding like a plane engine. Xavier looked at the Smurf, then back at the portal. When he looked back at Benevolent, he looked at him and nodded.

"See ya on the other side, Crafty," Xavier said as he released his claws from the cliff, allowing him to be sucked in with the Smurflings.

"What did you do that for?" Crafty yelled at Benevolent. Before he could give out a reply, the ones behind them jumped in. First Wooly, then Grandpa, Sweepy, Hummer, Puppy, and finally Wild and Monty jumped in. The only question on Scaredy and Crafty's mind was why?

"Oh, and Scaredy?" Benevolent said casually, only looking ahead at the portal. "Whatever you do, don't look behind you."

Involuntarily, Scaredy turned his head back only to come eye-to-eye with Ipati. His fangs were erect and white, his scars were obviously shown from the last battle he had before. His lavender eyes, however, were completely different from before. They seemed to be filled with animal aggression with no morals or pity. He hissed threatingly at Scaredy, making him shudder and faint, letting the gravity of the portal drag him in.

Crafty and Benevolent turned back to the cobra that turned his attention back to the Smurfette that he was after. He seemed satisfied that he finally got her right where he wanted her.

"Crafty! You have to go NOW!" Benevolent shouted to her as they backed away from the approaching cobra.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Crafty screamed as her foot slipped back as she ran out of cliff to stand on. She managed to regain her balance but the pull of the portal was becoming too strong for her to hold on for much longer.

Benevolent snarled and grabbed Crafty by the straps of her overalls and yelled, "Don't you dare defy the Arch-Angel Smurf!"

"The Arch-Angel _what _now?" Crafty asked with wide eyes.

"Never mind! Just GO!" He shouted as he threw her towards the portal.

Ipati saw this as his last chance to get to her so he struck out at her and opened his jaws wide to catch her. Just as his fangs were about to snatch her by her overalls, the force from the vortex seemed to intensify and pulled her forward faster, Ipati biting down only on air.

Benevolent and Ipati could only hear her echoed screams as she disappeared from sight. Ipati pulled himself back as his lower body was tied to a stalagmite and glared at the portal, then looked at the only remaining Smurf. Benevolent crouched down in challenge making Ipati hiss and release his hood in acceptance. The Smurf then released his large ivory wings from his back and lashed out at the cobra.


	8. Strange Predictions

**I. Hate. WRITER'S BLOCK! I know or at least think that you've all been concerned about my lack of updates but with school starting and all, I haven't really had time to get on the computer. Not to mention that the writer's block came even before school started. I have only one more piece of bad news: The six missing Smurfs won't be appearing in this chapter. There will be plenty of them in the next chapter, but not this one. (breathes than puts on a happy face)  
**

**Hello! Here's another chapter for Absence Makes the Heart Grow Smurfier! But first, we must do the reviews! **

**Benny- First of all, thank you for the new OC that will appear in the next story: Noctuma the Snowy Owl! In fact, I've decided to have him be one of the first new characters to appear in the story! With you having the credit, of course. Yes. More than half of the reviews gave out fan-girl shrieks at the fact that Gutsy's planning to propose to our favorite Smurfette. One thing I have to correct you by, though, Benevolent didn't technically reveal himself to her. He only said he was the Arch-Angel Smurf. There's a big difference between showing and telling. Remember that.  
**

**Oh, and by the smurf, Crafty _already _knows Benevolent is an angel. Try to see if you can figure out that while I continue on.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Tiger! Good choice! Actually, the second I posted the sixth chapter, I got right to work on the next one. And, as you can see how long it took me to post this chapter up, I'm not always going to post up that quick. Don't count on it happening a whole lot. I figured I could get it ready until someone sent in the right answer, which Benny did. So I posted it up. And, to be perfectly honest, I got the idea of Gutsy proposing to Crafty a few weeks ago and wrote it down in Microsoft Word and saved it. So I already had a head start on it.  
**

**flowerpower71- Whoa, woman! Lay off the chocolate for a little bit, why don'tcha? You're way too excited about it. Besides, save the enthusiasm for when he actually proposes to her. And believe me, Hefty didn't say what you think he said. Kind of like on Elf when Buddy said 'Son of a nutcracker!' instead of...well, you know. Though I have to admit he could've kept his temper in better check. And like I said before, I can't spoil all the scenes in the movie for people who haven't seen it yet. But I also had to make it make sense to other people, so I came up with those. **

**Sapphire777- Um...First of all, I think you need to post that review again. I think it got cut off and I seriously have no idea what happened but let me guess. (thinks for a second) Gutsy and Sweepy fought and somehow, Cupid's Double Love Arrow got released and hit them both. Now they're in love with you and don't know what to do?  
**

**If that's the case and Cupid really did that (though you'd think it wouldn't be a good idea), Then the only advice for me to give you is to grin and bear it until we can come up with a solution for this. In the meantime, if you want, you can borrow the Boys-Be-Gone spray given to Crafty by YingYangofthePeaceCircle in the last story. I'm sure she won't mind lending it to you for a while.  
**

**Zinka17- Aw. Thank you! I'm flattered! Yeah, imagine this being made into a movie. I bet it would get a bunch more hits. Not that the original movie wasn't good, I just think that I would spice things up a bit. Snow leopard eh? Nice.  
**

**billy bob- I know. It's so tragic. Don't worry, though. They'll be back together soon enough.  
**

**pat- Thanks. I'll try to keep up the good work.  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jaq- I am so so sorry about that. I kinda had the reviews organized by the ones who reviewed in chapter seven and I forgot to look for others. I'm sorry again and I promise it won't happen again. Anywho, thanks for pointing out your favorite parts of the story. That really made my day. And, (blushes embarrassingly) yeah. I did do that by accident. For using OCs of yours, I'll consider it. To answer your question, Toddlette belongs to me.  
**

**Lady of Luck- First of all, I love how you caught onto that when nobody else did. I can't answer those questions now, but it will become very very clear to everyone in the next story. Glad you did catch onto it, though. It actually surprises me a lot that there were small, crucial details that nobody caught onto, like how the letter said that her home was no longer fit to raise Toddlette. Or the fact that Balthazar and Hogatha are missing along with Gargamel even though he is in New York with the other Smurfs.  
**

**Selene rose- I guess Grace could be a redhead but I wasn't sure, so I just went with what it looked like to me. Either way, for anybody that's seen the movie, they know what she looks like. I do have good news for Scaredy though. All of the things he went through so far are the worst he's going to experience so everything else won't be as bad. For this story, at least. The next story though, oh boy, but to make it fair it's going to be bad for everysmurf. And I mean _every _body. I including the humans. You'll see what I mean when you read it.  
**

******Oh. And one more thing. I see that on my poll, there is a close tie between hearing the life story of Ipati the Indian Cobra and Benevolent Smurf A.K.A Arch-Angel Smurf. So, I have developed a tie-breaker for those who wish to participate. I am thinking of two numbers between 1 and 20. For anybody who wants to, put only one number in your review or PM message. As you can probably tell, one number will be Ipati's and the other will be Benevolent's. It doesn't matter which one you guess, the one closest to that character's number that you put will be a vote for that character and remember, if the character you wanted to win doesn't, I will be doing one of all. It's all based on popularity. The character with the most points wins. Disclaimer time!  
**

**Crafty, Toddlette, Hummer, the Creatugos, Benevolent, Meena and Fencette. Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. The Smurfs belong Peyo and we're all ready to start the story again!  
**

The sun rose over Central Park so slowly it felt like an eternity before the entire land of Manhattan was to be lit up with sunlight and life.

In a circle of bushes near the center of the park, the group of newly arrived and wet Smurfs and animals were sleeping after their crazy situation that occurred last night. All of them were a complete wreck.

Wooly's wooly hat was hanging on a bush branch as it dried, though the stench it gave off wasn't entirely pleasant. Sweepy's clothes were a dark gray from all the water that washed the ash off. The Smurflings were curled up under Puppy, who was lucky enough to catch onto the rock at the end of the portal and stayed dry.

Monty's right wing had many damaged feathers which could be easily fixed. Xavier's brown fur was extremely damp no matter how hard he shook it off. The one who surprisingly was completely unfazed by everything was Toddlette. She slept through everything and she actually was still asleep in Scaredy's arms. Vanity, well, he was still out cold, thank smurfness for Crafty's nerves.

Above all, they were tired, wet, and still worried about the missing Smurfs.

When light from the sunrise hit Crafty's eyes, she blinked them open and blocked the light with her hand. She yawned as she stretched her body and stood up. She ran a hand down her braid, which now was a wreck. She could feel wet tangles and stringy split ends on the tips of her fingers. Because of the darkness from last night, she never got a good look around the new realm they were in.

She climbed to the top of a bush and poked her head through the leaves of the bushes. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the buildings in front of her.

"Whoa," She whispered. "No palaces like this back at home."

"Whh-WAAAAAH!" Toddlette began to cry and thrash in Scaredy's arms, making his eyes snap open and yelp out of complete surprise. Some of the others jumped to their feet and were ready to go. Others weren't so enthusiastic to be woken up so early in the morning.

"Ugh. Shut that kid up!" Xavier groaned as he put his paws over his ears.

"Xavier!" Crafty scolded from her place in the top branches of the bush as Scaredy tried to rock the baby in his arms to calm her down.

"I'm not a morning badger! Stop yelling at me!"

"C-come on, Toddlette," Scaredy tried to coax to the wailing infant. "P-please stop cr-crying."

"Come on now, Scaredy! Ye ain't gonna make a baby stop cryin' like that!" Wooly shook his head taking Toddlette from the timid Smurf's grip. "She's probably hungry."

"EW! No she's not!" The Smurflings gagged in disgust as they held their breath. Snappy continued while pinching his nose, "I think Toddlette needs a diddey change."

"Not it!" Crafty called from above.

"Not it!" The Smurflings raised their hands in unison.

"Not it!" Sweepy and Scaredy parroted.

"Oh, for Smurf's sake, I'll do it!" Grandpa sad grabbing Toddlette from Wooly. "Now I just need a diddey."

"Alright," Xavier paused before asking. "So...Where do we get a diddey?"

"Maybe there's something in here we can use for a diddey," Sasssette's voice became muffled as she dug through the large sack given to them by Benevolent.

"Sassette," Crafty said. "I doubt that he's good enough to predict we'd need-"

"Diddeys!" The Smurfling called out, crawling out from the bag with a pile of fresh clean diddeys.

"Wow. He's good," Xavier commented taking his paws off of his ears. He looked up at Crafty in the bushes, "Still think he can't be trusted?"

"Let me think about that," Crafty pretended to think for a moment. She frowned and said, "Nope. Still can't be trusted."

"Who's good? Who can't be trusted? Who're you guys smurfin' about anyway?" Sweepy asked, feeling just as confused as the other Smurfs.

Snappy just waved his hand dismissively, "Aw, just a Smurf we met in the woods. He's a friend of Crafty's."

"He's not my friend! At least right now he's not," Crafty grumbled as she went back to looking around her.

Wild tilted his head confused, then scurried up the branches like he did all the time at home. He got to the top and looked up at whatever it was that Crafty was looking at. His eyes grew dramatically and he looked around, almost fearfully seeing that there were things that taller than trees. Much _much _taller.

"What are you two looking at, anyway?" Wooly asked as he climbed up the branches of the bushes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he got a good look at what they were so preoccupied with. He whistled, "Uh. I'm gonna guess that this's gonna make lookin' for the others a bit more difficult, ain't it?"

_If only Monty could fly. Then we could see over those tall palaces and castles easier, _Crafty thought as she put a hand under her chin.

"Smurfaroo! Look at what I found in the bag!" Snappy's voice was muffled since his whole upper body was inside the bag.

The Smurfs below gathered around and the three looked down from their place in the bush. Snappy crawled out with two items in both of his hands.

"This is un-smurfing-believable," Crafty shook her head as she slid down the branch to see if what she was seeing was real.

In Snappy's left hand was the newest Don Smurfo and Fencette book. In the other hand was a pinkish potion filled bottle.

"This is starting to get creepy, now," Slouchy mumbled with his eyes wide as he looked at the mysterious items in his brother's hands.

Puppy yawned and stretched, shaking himself as he stood finally awake and ready to explore. His nostrils flared, however, when he picked up a familiar scent. He took in the scent before growling. He gave out a loud bark before taking off into the direction of the center of the park.

"Puppy! No! Bad dog!" Crafty yelled running after the beagle. Wooly and Sweepy took the liberty of going to assist Crafty with getting Puppy back.

"Well now. Let's get that diddey of yours changed, Toddlette," Grandpa smiled at the infant as she continued to bawl.

* * *

"Those disgusting, annoying, vile little blue cockroaches!" Gargamel muttered as he and Azrael trudged through Central Park with new Smurf essence extracted from the strands of Smurfette's hair. "Now, if I were a Smurf, where would I go? Where would I hide?"

Azrael shook his head and rolled his eyes before his ears perked up in recognition. It sounded very familiar to him, something he heard a lot at home. Puppy sudden leaped from the bushes as he continued to growl and bark while charging straight for the feline.

"RREEOW!" Azrael yowled as he took off in another direction away from the canine.

"Azrael! Now's not the time for this foolishness!" Gargamel yelled before shouting in surprise as Puppy crashed into his legs making him fall over and land flat on his back.

Azrael quickly scurried up a nearby tree and onto the closest branch he could get to. Puppy threw his front paws on the trunk of the tree and barked continuously, growling with fierce eyes at the feline up above.

"Puppy, come back here!" Crafty panted as she slowed to a stop at Puppy's wagging tail.

She grasped her knees to catch her breath, Wooly and Sweepy's chests heaving as they breathed heavily from exhaustion. After filling her lungs back up, Crafty went up to Puppy's collar and pulled on it gently at first, but when Puppy wouldn't respond to her, she began a more rough version of tug-a-war. Sweepy grabbed Crafty by her waist as did Wooly with his and started to help her with gaining control back over Puppy.

"Don't worry, chica! We're here ta help!" Wooly grunted as he dug his feet into the dirt.

Unlike the response they were hoping for from her, Crafty bitterly replied, "Oh. So _now _you choose to help me? Could've used that help when Hefty smurfed me into my mushroom like a pile of firewood!"

The two Smurfs cringed and couldn't help but feel shame, but immediately shook it off as they still continued their efforts of pulling Puppy back. It was usually the Smurflings, Papa, Grandpa or Hefty that had better control over Puppy, but seeing as none of them were there at the present time, the trio was all there was.

"Look. We're sorry. You're right. We should've fought for you, even when Hefty threw you in your mushroom," Sweepy apologized, hoping that she would let it go.

"_Even when_? You're kidding, right?" Crafty questioned angrily.

"Okay! _Especially _when Hefty threw you into your mushroom! Are you happy now!" Wooly shouted, starting to get sick of the Smurfette's stubborn attitude.

"No, I'm not happy!" Crafty hissed letting go of Puppy's collar and turned to them sharply, making to two fall onto their tails. She narrowed her eyes at them as she continued, "You wanna know why I'm not happy? I've been attacked by a cobra, one of my closest friends nearly _died _because of that cobra, my smurffriend and our family is missing, I've got a Smurf I left behind who's probably dead by now since he's taking on the same snake that tried to kill me, and to top it all off, I brought all of you to an unknown world we know nothing about bringing along with us four Smurflings and a baby! A _baby_, for Smurf's sake! I have no idea what I'm doing! I just...I just want our family back!"

Crafty's head made a loud bonk as she threw it at the tree, letting her words sink in for the two Smurfs. In an instant, she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist, though Crafty made no move to react to them.

"None of this is your fault, Crafts," Sweepy muttered setting his head on her left shoulder. "None of it at all."

"Yeah. And in case you didn' notice, we didn't have much of a choice. With tha' cobra and all," Wooly laughed weakly.

Crafty couldn't help but let her lips crack into a small smile. Truthfully, she wasn't angry at all about not helping her, she was only angry at herself for putting her and the other Smurfs in danger by dragging them here. Wherever _here _is, that is. That, and really: Who would be dumb enough to go up against an angry Hefty Smurf? The answer is Papa, Brainy or Gutsy, of course. Well, at least Brainy, anyway.

Noticing the distress from the three Smurfs next to him, Puppy ceased his senseless barking and took his paws from the tree and sat down. He panted happily and just waited for them to be done.

"I'm sorry," Crafty muttered loud enough for them to hear. "About yelling at you two. It's just been hard for me. For all of us, really."

"No doubt about that, Crafts," Sweepy smiled. "No doubt about that."

"But the important thing now is that we go out there and find our missin' Smurfs. That sound good?" Wooly asked.

Pulling her head from the tree and the Smurf's arms from her, she turned to them with a smile and nodded. She then wrapped both of her arms around the necks of the two Smurfs, who happily returned the warm embrace.

"Have I told you both how wonderful, smurfy friends you are?"

"Couldn't kill ya to say it more often," Wooly teased.

"Smurf up. I'll say it when I want to," Crafty playfully punched Wooly's chest, but accidentally did it a tad too hard.

"Hey!" The Texan Smurf protested as he fell right on his tail as he rubbed his chest in false hurt.

"And you. Come here you," Crafty smiled at Puppy and waved an arm for him to come closer. The beagle waggled his tail as he affectionately pressed his snout against the Smurfette. "You're a silly puppy. What were you chasing, anyway?"

Puppy yipped and looked up at the top branches. Crafty followed his look up the tree and to the branches before freezing.

"Azrael!" She squealed.

And sure enough, just as the other two Smurfs looked up at the tree, the orange tabby cat's ears perked and he looked down. He flattened his ears and hissed at them viciously.

"Let's get smurfing!" Crafty ordered climbing onto Puppy's back.

The other two Smurfs threw themselves onto his fur as Crafty nudged Puppy making him go now. With a loud bark, Puppy charged forward over to where the other Smurfs were. Azrael growled and threw himself to the ground and gave chase to them.

"For the love of Smurf! I hope the others are better off than we are right now!" Wooly hollered.


	9. The Smurf Search Party Departs

**Hi hi hi! Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I promise there'll be more action in the future chapters hopefully by the next one, too. Until then, I have only to present these chapters, but of course before we can get to the story, we must get to the reviews. So without further ado...You know what? You guys should know this by now. Let's just get to it. **

**flowerpower71- Thank you for the concern and that's _Toddlette. _Not Toddlerette, but yeah that's where I got the idea to name her. And she only cried because her diddey needed to be changed. And I know! I completely despise having writer's block! It's every author's worst nightmare! I think I'm done with it for now, though.  
**

**Chloe- No need to have a panic attack about not reviewing for one chapter. It could be worse. I'm just glad you're alright. And it's hard to leave the ones you love behind to do the right thing. Believe me, we're going to be seeing a lot of that in the next story. Good luck in your fight against the Dark Princess.  
**

**Sapphire777- BRAINY! Don't you know by now not to mess with magical items when you have no idea how to use them! I figured it out since there were two Smurfs, a Double Love Arrow, it all kinda made sense. Anybody could've guessed it, but I feel ya and if Crafty were here, she would too. Glad the spray is working for you and I'm starting to think that Crafty had it off easy for her. Her torture didn't begin until that morning with Don Smurfo.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Before I forget...Hmm, number 13. That gets one vote towards...Benevolent. Benevolent Smurf is in the lead right now, so if anybody does want to vote if they cared to read the details for it in the last chapter, you're more than free to do so before the end of this story. Anywho, I'll be sure to keep it up as fast as I can.  
**

**pat- Well, that's not exactly how it's gonna happen, but the reunion is going to start in the next chapter. The only thing is that only two Smurfs will be reuniting soon and not in the way you might expect.  
**

**Zinka17- I feel bad for you, first of all. I would hate to have that duty every single day, but think of it this way: When and if you ever have babies someday, you'll have practice on how to properly change a diaper. And I know that's my usual update routine, but things have been happening. **

**Benny- 11. Another vote for Benevolent. You guys must really love angels. I understand how school meddles with the updates, so I won't push you. I hope you have fun at school!...Was that believable enough for you? Good. Now to get to something drastically important.  
**

**I hate to lay this down on all of you right now, but I guess this is the best time I can do this. You may want to sit down for this.  
**

**(takes a deep breath and sits in a chair) Do you all remember those past times when I said I had to go to the hospital and be put on bed rest. Well, now I have to get the S word. Surgery. Before you say anything, no it's not cancer and no it's not life-threatening. But if it doesn't get taken care of soon, I'm just gonna have to keep going back and forth to the hospital and be in constant pain. So starting the 11 of this month, I won't be able to post up anymore updates for any story whatsoever. It might last only until that Friday, but more than likely I'm going to be unable to do that or even write stories for a whole week. Don't worry. It's not like I won't be incapacitated, it's just I'm going to be so dosed up on pain pills (because it's no question. It _will _hurt me.) that I'll either be sleeping the whole time or too ditzy to really concentrate. I hope you guys understand and I will post up as much as I can in this short amount of time I have left without any pain. Thank you. Well, let's get the disclaimer done and over with.  
**

**Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Meena, (takes a deep breath) Benevolent and Ipati belong to me. The Smurfs belong to Peyo, Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. Enjoy!  
**

"Whoa-ho-ho-hahaha!" Gutsy exclaimed as he spun and spun on top of an orange that was on top of the strange device that Grace had explained was a "juicer". He didn't know what they juiced with it, but it was definitely a fun, smurf-sized merry-go-round. As he came to the one ledge, he leaped off and pressed the orange down, "Whoa this is great!"

_La la la la la la Sing a happy song_

_La la la la la la Smurf the whole day long!_

All of the other Smurfs sang in the kitchen. Well, most of them, anyway. Clumsy who was pushing the glass cups over to catch the juice being produced from the juicer Gutsy was on. Smurfette who was helping Grace with washing the strawberries, also sang with Brainy and Grouchy, the cranky Smurf trying to work the "toaster" as Grace and Patrick called it and Brainy was _supervising_ as he called it.

_Next time you're feeling blue, just let a smile begin_

_Happy things will come to you, so smurf yourself a grin!  
_

Grouchy grumbled the last part as he tried pulling down the trigger to toast the bread. Pulling it down until it wouldn't go back up seemed like an easy enough task for a human to do. So why couldn't a Smurf do it? Apparently, because they didn't have the physical strength that was required to push it down the whole way. At least, Grouchy didn't.

"It's so obvious that what you're doing is wrong," Brainy pointed out as he approached his bitter brother with his hands folded behind his back and even as he continued struggling with his efforts.

Grouchy inwardly growled but then smirked to himself as he now thought of a better idea to deal with the brainiac Smurf.

"Oh really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He got off of the switch and gestured to it, "After you."

"Of course," Brainy proudly stepped forward to show Grouchy how to work the contraption.

"How crazy is this?" Grace asked her husband in a perky tone. "There are little blue people singing in our kitchen!"

All in all, Grace Winslow had welcomed their new guests with open arms. It was a nice change to the atmosphere of the kitchen that was usually fast and silent, but now filled with new, unusual friends that were singing merrily as if it were their true nature. Which by the sound and looks of it, it was.

Grouchy's smirk widened as Brainy lifted both of his feet off of the ground and onto the switch to press down. Then he "accidentally" hit the release button that would keep the switch in place.

"AAHHHH!" Brainy yelped as he flew nearly the whole way across the kitchen and landed right in Patrick's, or to the Smurfs, Master Winslow, since they _were _guests in another human's home, cereal bowl. Which had been full of cereal. Now it was on the floor, on the counter and on his laptop.

To Patrick, contrary to Grace's thoughts, was more than slightly annoyed and very disbelieving that this was actually happening to him. With his job that needed to get done, it was the last thing that needed to happen to him.

Grace couldn't help but let out a short outburst of giggles as he replied, "So you're sticking with your "this is actually happening" theory?"

"Sorry," Brainy sheepishly laughed as he popped his head out of the bowl and fixed his glasses. As Patrick set the bowl down, Brainy climbed out and onto the counter.

Patrick looked to his laptop and said, "Okay. It says here that Smurfs are mythical creatures from Belgium, also known as Schtroumpfs. Documented by Peyo."

"Also says that they bring good luck. Like leprechauns to the Irish," Grace read off of the laptop.

Meanwhile, Gutsy decided to tune up the juicer to a higher speed and held onto the machine ever more tightly. He had to remember to ask Crafty to make something like this when they got back home. And the spinning just continued to speed up more and more until finally...

"It says they're mythical, Grace," Patrick tried to reason with her. At that precise moment, Gutsy was flung off of the juicing machine and right at the computer screen, where the juice and pulp that was on him from the orange from earlier was now splattered on his laptop.

"I am so sorry, Master Winslow," Papa apologized as Gutsy picked himself up from his landing spot.

"That was great," He remarked, hopping off of the machine and onto the counter.

"Come on," Patrick muttered as he grabbed a towel and wiped of the juice as best as he could from his laptop.

Brainy rolled his eyes at his Scottish brother and said, "Gutsy, won't you ever grow up?"

Gutsy's expression suddenly darkened as he turned away with a cold shoulder aimed at Brainy and crossed arms, bitterly replying, "Crafty would've laughed."

The other Smurfs cringed dramatically at that comment. They had almost forgot, except for Clumsy of course, that ever since they were together, Gutsy and Crafty were apart for only mere moments, a few hours at the most or even one whole day. The only difference was that in those past times, they knew the other would return and then they'd be lonely no more. Now, both of the lovebirds were completely unsure if they'd ever see each other again.

Only one pleasant thing passed through Gutsy's mind and it was just that: The sound of Crafty's laughter rang in his ears every single time he thought about it. He actually could imagine her being there with them. If she were there when it happened, she would burst out loving, perhaps calling him an idiot for doing it but saying that's why she loved him anyway just before he would take her in his arms and share a warm kiss with her.

Gutsy sighed depressingly, _But I guess I should just kiss those sweet memories goodbye._

Grace gave Gutsy a sympathetic smile while Patrick looked between the both of them, completely confused as to what they were talking about.

"Okay," He said as he picked up his laptop. Papa jumped onto the device before it got too high, "To review: You guys come from a magic forest where you live in oversized mushrooms."

"Yes," Papa nodded.

"You're being chased by an evil wizard."

"Yeah."

"And you're trapped in New York until there's a blue moon."

"Very good."

"And you like to use the extremely imprecise term "smurf" for just about anything."

"Smurfxactly," Brainy piped from the counter.

Patrick looked at the intelligent Smurf and grumbled in frustration before asking, "And you're all named after your personalities? Do you get your names when you're born, or after you've exhibited certain traits?"

All of the other Smurfs nodded in confirmation, though it was a question that didn't need for them to be answered after seeing Clumsy trip over his own feet, Brainy using his large vocabulary and the thick glasses, Grouchy being, well, grouchy, and Gutsy being as brave, quick-witted and stubborn as he was. Or maybe that's how all Scottsmen were.

"Master Winslow," Papa began. "There must be something about the blue moon on your magic window machine."

"Whoa!" Brainy gasped, adjusting his glasses to see if his vision was right. "Just what is this magic searching device?"

"Right now, I'm using Google."

"Ooh!" The five Smurfs awed at the very device that seemed to know everything. "Google."

Patrick gave them all strange looks before shaking his head and reading off of the screen, "Okay. "Blue moon. A full moon that occurs twice in one month. A figurative construct, much like yourselves..."

"Hey!" Grouchy protested as Grace went over and set a mug of coffee down next to Patrick.

"...but the moon itself doesn't appear to be blue," he finished turning the laptop over for the others to see only a pale white full moon.

A deadly silence came over them as they all gasped in terror.

"What?" Gutsy gasped.

"Not blue?" Smurfette repeated.

"Perfect!" Grouchy threw his arms up in the air in anger.

"Now we'll never get home!" Brainy wailed.

Out of anger and though he didn't really mean it, Gutsy turned to Clumsy with a harsh glare. The innocent Smurf knew exactly why he gave him that look and shrunk down and cast his eyes to his feet.

"No cause for alarm, my little Smurfs," Papa called to them all to calm them down. "If we're to open the portal home, I'll just have to Smurf up a potion to invoke the blue moon."

"Oh, you hear that honey?" Patrick voice sounded dull and unconvinced as he continued, "They're only staying until an actual blue moon rises. Which could happen if the little blue Santa man makes a magic potion, which at this point seems completely plausible."

Just as he was about to pour cream into his coffee, Grouchy popped out of the cream with a strawberry in his mouth. He looked up and smirked as he took the fruit out of his mouth, "Wanna bite?"

"No thank you," Patrick sighed as he set the cream down and decided to have his coffee black.

"Of course, the stars will have to be perfectly aligned," Papa explained. "And when that might be is hard to determine without the proper instrument."

"Hmm," the red clad elder concluded nodding his head and turning to Patrick, "Master Winslow. Might I borrow your stargazer?"

"My what-whatzer?" Patrick asked confusedly.

"Uh oh. He doesn't have a stargazer, do ye?" Gutsy asked, already knowing the answer without even asking it.

Patrick looked between each of them and held his arms out, gesturing that he didn't know and it wasn't his fault.

"We're all gonna die," Brainy concluded, starting to hyperventilate. "We're all gonna die!"

"Snap out of it, scaredy-brains!" Gutsy growled approaching his brother and grabbing him by the shoulders. "One Panicky Smurf is enough!"

"Besides, Papa had a vision, and everything turns out smurfy. Right, Papa?" Smurfette chirped.

All eyes instantly went to Papa Smurf, including that of the two humans. Papa looked around and saw expectant gleams in the eyes of his children, but could not help but notice most of all, of the gleam in Gutsy's eyes. His eyes pleaded more than all of the others combined and he couldn't blame him. He was homesick like the others and himself, but he only wanted to see Crafty again. He planned on proposing to her and that's probably what he would do the second they returned home.

So, to give him and the rest of his Smurfs hope, he answered, "Yes, yes. It all turns out just fine."

* * *

"Get them, Azrael! Get them ALL!" Gargamel shouted as the feline still continued his chase after the three Smurfs on Puppy's back. Anybody in the park would find it very strange to see a dog running away from a cat, or maybe they would find it even stranger that little blue creatures were riding the dog running away from the cat.

"Why doesn't that guy just give up already!" Crafty rubbed her temples frustrated. "He hasn't been able to keep us captured at home! What makes him think he can do it here?"

"Are we really talking about that right now! I thought Puppy was running for our lives!" Wooly yelled.

"Puppy! You are getting extra treats when we get back home!" Sweepy shouted for the canine to hear. "But for now, smurf for it!"

Meanwhile with the other Smurfs...

"There there, Toddlette," Grandpa patted the little Smurfette's head as he made his way back to the other Smurfs. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

The infant giggled and shoved her fist into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh, how adorable!" Fencette cooed taking the infant in her arms. Her feathered partner and mate to Don Smurfo's own golden steed, Almia, craned her neck to get a better look at the baby Smurfette.

In the time that Crafty, Wooly and Sweepy left after Puppy, the Smurflings had decided to let Don Smurfo and Fencette out of their book with no objections from the others. Though the only real adults around were Monty, Xavier, Wild, Scaredy and Vanity. But at the moment, Vanity was indisposed, Scaredy was afraid to give an answer, and Wild, Monty and Xavier didn't really care.

"Indeed," Don Smurfo nodded placing his hands on her shoulders. He smiled and patted the child's head and went to pull it away but Toddlette had other intentions.

She quickly used her small hands to snatch his finger and babble joyfully before taking it in her mouth.

"Aw, she loves you, my _coraggioso lupo_," Fencette purred nestling her head in the crook of Don Smurfo's neck.

"Ew. Get a mushroom, you two!" Xavier snorted covering his eyes with his paws.

Alomar and Almia rolled their eyes simultaneously before a strange noise filled their ear holes. They strained them drastically to hear...pounding footsteps coming toward them?

A light brown blur leaped over them and away from the group, making the storybook Smurfs draw their weapons and their golden eagles raise their wings up in defense by pure instinct. The others knew better, though.

"Hey, Puppy! Where are you runnin' off to, now?" Grandpa called out playfully.

"RUN!" Sweepy cried from the top of Puppy's bouncing back. "IT'S AZRAEL!"

"Israel?" Xavier raised an eyebrow as he took his paws off of his furry head.

"N-no...!" Scaredy shuddered, pointing a shaky finger in a single direction. "It's Az-Az-Az-"

Instantly, Toddlette took Don Smurfo's finger out of her mouth and cooed, reaching her arms out in the same direction as Scaredy's shaking form was pointing at. Smiling, they turned around to only frown and widen their eyes in horror and shock.

"Oh," Snappy squeaked. "AZRAEL!"

"RUN, ya whippersmurfers!" Grandpa shouted and just like that, everyone was off into the direction Puppy had ran. It wouldn't have occurred to any of them until later that day that Don Smurfo, Fencette, Alomar, Almia and Xavier could've easily taken on a simple feline or even Gargamel himself. But all that they were concerned with was getting to safety and finding the other Smurfs.

The Smurflings, Scaredy, Wild and even Monty jumped onto Xavier's back for he was much faster than them and even Azrael. Grandpa and Hummer dragged Vanity and hitched a ride with Don Smurfo on Alomar and Toddlette was safely cradled in Fencette's arms as she took to her own feathery companion.

As the Smurfs bounced on Xavier's back, Scaredy found it difficult to to hold on to Xavier's dark brown fur because of his sweaty palms and the speed and bumpiness of it all only made it harder to grasp his fur. On a sudden jump made by the badger, Scaredy yelped and fell off and onto the dirt. His eyes snapped open and he turned around to see Azrael catching up fast.

"Xavier! Smurf overboard!" Slouchy yelled. Xavier turned his head and his blue eyes widened to see the timid Smurf frozen in his tracks with the feline in hot pursuit.

"Not on my watch!" He growled, skidding to a stop and turning around sharply to retrieve Scaredy. He wouldn't be able to make it there in time, so he did what he could do best.

Scaredy kept himself in place, completely frozen in fear as the cat came ever more closer. Just before Azrael made a final leap at the frightened Smurf, he gave out a yowl in pain and fell right in front of the Smurf. He looked back at his hind legs and noticed that dirt was covering them and seemed to weld them to the ground. He yanked and yanked, but alas he could not free himself.

Xavier casually trotted up next to the both of them and snagging Scaredy in his jaws, but not enough to hurt him, taunting Azrael, "I'll be taking that, now."

"Azrael, how could you let them get away, you worthless hairball!" Gargamel angrily yelled throwing his arms in the air exasperated.

Xavier panted as he finally sighted Puppy not too far ahead of them. Alomar and Almia were gliding along side them and seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. Xavier pushed himself and pushed harder until he finally was no more than two feet behind them. Almia leaned over to the side to allow Xavier some space to run next to Puppy.

"Okay! So we know one thing!" Crafty started as all the creatures were present. "If Gargamel and Azrael are here, then the others _have _to be here somewhere!"

"But how are we gonna find them? This village is huge!" Snappy protested.

"Easy! Fencette! Go search the north part of the village! Monty, go with Don Smurfo and search the south! Xavier, you take the Smurflings, Scaredy, and Wild and search in the west. The rest of us will search in the east. If we have no luck, we'll just meet back here in the park. Gargamel should be gone by then! Are we clear?"

Everyone gave a curt nod to Crafty and she said, "Good. Let's go! And for the love of Smurf, you guys better hope you find Gutsy before I do!"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message if I see him," Xavier yelled.

Alomar screeched and took of to the south part of the strange village, Almia to the north, Xavier to the west, and Puppy continuing to the east.

* * *

"Now just take one, everyone," Papa gently ordered as he reached inside his brown pouch bag and pulled out Smurfberries. He handed one to Grouchy and continued, "We have to makes sure our Smurfberries last."

"Great. We're gonna be here _how _long?" Grouchy sighed pushing the sweet berry into his mouth.

"Not long. First, we have to get a stargazer. Next, find a book of spells and then smurf a portal and we're home. Very simple, my little Smurfs."

"Bye, Elway," Patrick said as he entered the small living room and patted the hound on his back.

"Ooh! Someone looks smurfalish!" Smurfette gushed at the attire worn by the human.

"Why're ye wearin' a leash?" Gutsy questioned with a rusty eyebrow arched.

"It's a tie," Patrick clarified.

"Does it keep your neck warm?" Grouchy guessed.

"No. It-"

"Clearly it functions as an aid in his craft, like a blacksmith's apron," Brainy explained obviously, only earning eye rolls and mocks from behind him, mostly from Grouchy and Gutsy.

"I wear it because it's what everyone wears to work," Patrick said to hopefully end the conversation.

"What are you, ye pasty giant?" Gutsy shook his head. Clearly he was confused as there was no occupation that required any human to wear such a thing a leash. Unless they were slaves.

Patrick sighed, "I try to get people to buy things by analyzing market trend predictions-"

"Predictions! A-ha! He's a fortune teller!" Brainy concluded.

"Look, I would love to explain but I am super late. I gotta go. I really don't have time for this."

"What?" Smurfette gasped as she saw Grace walk into the room as she slipped on a bright yellow cover up for her dress. "You were wearing one outfit and now you're wearing something completely different!"

"Now, Smurfette," Papa chuckled as he slid down the back part of the white sofa to where Smurfette was. "She probably got the other one dirty. Let's not embarrass her."

"Sorry," Smurfette sheepishly apologized.

"Thanks for letting us stay in your mushroom, Miss Grace," Clumsy said joining them down on the sofa. "It's really nice."

Grace smiled and knelt down to their eye level.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you like it. I like our little mushroom, too. But you know, somebody wants a bigger mushroom," Grace whispered the last part while inconspicuously pointing at Patrick, who actually did happen to notice it.

"But," Smurfette started. "Then you'd be farther apart."

"You said it, sister," Grace whispered then stood up. "Okay, I've gotta go. I've got an appointment. I've got a baby on the way, so..."

"Wait, wait," Patrick stopped Grace from leaving. "We just can't leave them here. Alone. Without an adult."

"Hahaha!" Papa laughed after hearing that statement. "I'm 546 years old."

Grace smiled at her husband and gestured with her hand, saying there was nothing to worry about. Patrick only replied sarcastically, "Of course you are."

"They'll be fine," Grace insisted. "They'll be fine."

"All right," Patrick finally caved in.

The two kissed, and Grace left out the door. Patrick stayed behind and told their blue guests, "By the way, I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you."

"W-Why not?" Smurfette asked.

"Um...Our world doesn't do well with visitors from other places. I mean, look what happened to E.T," Patrick jokingly said.

All of the Smurfs looked between each other and Patrick.

"It's a movie."

Still he got strange looks from the little blue creatures.

"A moving picture. Book. Just stay okay?" He said and then left out the door. Now the only creatures left in the house were the Smurfs and Elway.

"Great!" Grouchy complained. "He's gone and we still don't have a stargazer!"

"Wait a smurf!" Brainy interrupted. "If he's a fortune teller, he reads stars _all _the time. Ergo, it's at his place of business."

"Excellent work Brainy!" Papa praised.

"What're we waitin' for?" Gutsy asked no Smurf in particular. He took off into a sprint past Grouchy and Brainy, "Let's ride!"

"Let's go get that stargazer!" Papa ordered running toward the open window with the rest of his children until the most obvious and unsurprising thing happened.

"Whoa! Umph!" Clumsy grunted as he tripped on the sofa which was luckily soft.

"Surprise surprise," Gutsy grumbled upon hearing the grunt as Clumsy picked himself up.

Papa turned to the klutzy Smurf, now remembering his vision now. If Clumsy's ungraceful feet would be the end of them all, he at least needed to do all he could to prevent it. He knew Clumsy meant well, but he was just too clumsy and especially in an unknown realm.

"Clumsy. I think it might be best if you stay here. You know? Smurf an eye on the mushroom."

Smurfette looked down sympathetically at her younger brother. Sneaking a glance at his other brothers, Clumsy, though he didn't show it, was disappointed to see that they wouldn't fight for him to tag along either. So, what choice did he really have?

"Yeah," Clumsy said trying to sound enthusiastic. "That's what I was thinking."

"This way, Smurfs!" Gutsy ordered.

"Let's follow Mr. Winslow."

Clumsy sat down on the sofa reluctantly. He looked around and said to himself, "Well. I can smurf an eye on the mushroom."

"Smurf away!" Gutsy crooned jumping over the wooden box and onto the metal fire escape. The Smurfs caught up and looked over the edge to see if they could spot Patrick.

"Is he down there?" Brainy asked looking over the street.

"Look!" Gutsy pointed down to see the man getting into the same carriage as before, "He's gettin' into the mechanical wagon."

Brainy looked over the distance between their current spot and down to the taxi. Finally, he concluded, "Clearly that distance is too great-"

Gutsy eyed his brainy brother, then shook his head and decided to "shorten" the distance between them and the cab a faster way.

"Off ye go!" Gutsy then landed a kick at Brainy's smurf which send him flying and flailing off the edge.

"No! Gutsy!" Brainy wailed as he kept falling and falling.

"C'mon Smurfs! SMURFABUNGA!" The Scottish Smurf leaped off the edge and went into a full dive after Brainy.

The other Smurfs jumped after them, letting themselves plunge down to the cab.

"Goodbye, blue world!" Brainy woefully shouted.

Gutsy rolled his eyes and said, "Use yer hat-chute, ye ninny!"

With that, Gutsy pulled his hat off of his bald blue head and instantly the air flew into his hat and if poofed out, making it like a portable parachute. The others pulled their hats off and floated down tot he cab.

When they landed on the roof of the cab, Brainy basically crashed down and when Gutsy made a more graceful landing, he got up and scowled, "Not funny, Gutsy!"

Not even a second later, Grouchy came crashing down on top of him, knocking him right onto the roof.

Gutsy and Grouchy snickered furiously, "Well, it was a little funny!"


	10. A Dirty Reunion

**Hi, everyone! I got my blood work done and I have to say that I HATE giving blood. Pray that it will never happen to you...Kidding! It wasn't so bad, but I still didn't like it. Oh and did anybody look at my profile page? I posted up the summary and title of the next installment for the next Smurfs story. Somebody gets a prize if they can make a guess as to why I named it! And give me feedback on it if you don't mind. I like to hear what you guys think of my ideas. Good luck! Time for the reviews!  
**

**Benny- I know that it's a bit of a shock, but I have to say that over half the reviews had that somewhere in the reviews. Yeah, my surgery has nothing to do with my arms, hands, fingers, or upper body for the record, but thank you. And I'm sorry to say to you that Ipati will not be returning into the story until the very end of the story.  
**

**FritzzyCrazy- 13 is your lucky _color_? I don't get it, but I'm glad you're happy. Thank you for your support for my surgery!  
**

**flowerpower71- It's no problem. I've seen worse spelling mistakes than that. No big deal. As for Gutsy and Crafty, let's just say that their separation won't be lasting much longer. It won't be lasting much longer before all the Smurfs are reunited. And I know that my health is more important but I can't help but feel bad. But I guess I can't control those kind of things.  
**

**Chloe- Again, hope you get that Dark Princess. And don't you worry, like I said, the two blue lovebirds will be reunited soon enough.  
**

**bridget- Oh believe me. I'm a very fast healer and with my mom taking care of me, I'll be back on my feet and on my computer in a matter of days. When my sister got her wisdom teeth taken out, my mom wouldn't let her leave the couch and she was up again in only two days.  
**

**Zinka17- Man, if Gutsy knew Crafty was in New York, too, he would be booking it away from the other Smurfs and tearing the whole city apart just to get a glimpse of her. You know, you're the first to comment on the appearance of Don Smurfo and Fencette. Oh, and I haven't been in any pain recently, but the surgery will make sure that what I have will be a more permanent solution and I most likely won't get it again.  
**

**smurfdreamer- You go ahead and kiss your sweetheart. I'm glad we've finally heard from you. I was starting to get worried.  
**

**There's just one quick thing I need to point out for this chapter, Alomar and Monty are going to have a little chat and I'm going to have a translation for it as they're talking about it. It'll be in italics so it won't make it look like they're talking normally.  
**

**I own only Crafty, Xavier, Hummer, Monty, Fencette, Almia, Meena, Ipati, Benevolent, and Toddlette. Livy is owned by flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo. The Smurfs movie belongs to Sony Pictures Animation. Enjoy!  
**

Alomar scanned the roads and the top of buildings for any sign of the other little blue creatures. No such luck was coming to them so far.

"I don't see any of them anywhere!" Don Smurfo yelled. "Do you see anything?"

Hummer, who was using his feet to cling onto some of Alomar's feathers, had his green wing over his head to block out any glare from the sun. He looked up at the purple-clad Smurf and shook his head.

"I'm not having much luck here, either!" Grandpa called looking on the other side of the great bird's back. He looked down and called out, "What about you, Monty? You see them anywhere?"

Monty, who's talons were locked with Alomar's, craned his head up ward and squeaked while shaking his head.

Alomar flinched and screeched angrily at his rider. Don Smurfo raised an eyebrow questioningly at the golden eagle.

"What? I am _not _kicking you! Who is kicking my golden eagle!" Don Smurfo yelled at the passengers behind him. Grandpa, Monty and Hummer looked at each other and shrugged.

Hummer suddenly screeched as he felt a body slam into him and knock him over the edge. He quickly latched one foot onto Alomar's feathers and onto the body itself to prevent it from falling.

He looked down and his brown eyes widened dramatically. Vanity wriggled violently in his restraints, his voice was muffled from the gag that Crafty had placed in his mouth to keep him from talking if he ever woke up around her.

"We've gotta land and we've gotta land, now!" Grandpa yelled to Don Smurfo.

The hummingbird frantically squeaked up to Alomar to land immediately. The golden eagle nodded and screeched as he circled no building in particular as he began his landing routine. He sent a warning caw to Monty, telling him to let go of his talons.

Monty carefully let go of one of his talons and aimed it at the roof's edge. His detachable talons fired out of his leg and latched on and after making sure it as in place, Monty let go of Alomar's other talon and activated the return mechanism in his leg. An instant later, his leg clicked back into place.

The might male raptor opened up his wings as he glided over the building much like an airplane over a runway. He opened his talons and let his claws scrape across the surface of cement. It wasn't until the middle of the building where they came to a complete stop. Hummer blew out a breath of relief which quickly turned into a squeak of surprise when he lost his grip on Alomar's golden feathers and fell on the stony surface.

Grandpa slid down Alomar's tail feathers and ran over to Vanity's squirming form. He quickly untied Vanity's restraints and pulled his hat up so he could see. Vanity used his now free hand and yanked the gag out of his mouth. He took on a professional and proud look as he fixed his hat along with adjusting his yellow flower so he would look as beautiful as ever.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Vanity took a look at his surroundings. It was completely alien to him and then the annoying Vanity Smurf surfaced.

"Where in smurf's name are we?! How the smurf did we get here?!" Vanity blabbered out along with many other questions.

When he had finally had enough of his mouth, Don Smurfo jumped off of Alomar and slapped Vanity across the face.

"Get yourself together! Panicking will get us nowhere!"

"I hate to say this, Vanity," Grandpa said to the arrogant Smurf as he rubbed his stinging cheek. "But we're here to find Papa and the other Smurfs. Don't worry, though. Crafty's got other Smurfs looking all over this village."

Vanity narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Crafty. Wait until I get my smurfs on her! She'll be sorry she ever dared messed with me! When I see her, I'll-"

"You'll what? I really want to know," Don Smurfo said with his fists on his hips.

"I don't know, but I assure you it won't be smurfy!"

Don Smurfo shook his head, "Well, even if you had the strength or the cunning to harm Crafty, you would never be able to defeat her. Either _she_ would snap you in two before you could lay a hand on her. Or better yet, _Gutsy_ will snap you in two before you can even think about harming her. You won't and can't win."

"Oh, what do _you _know?" Vanity scoffed. "You're only a storybook character!"

Don Smurfo's face turned such a dark purple that anybody could feel the heat coming from his face. He snarled out, "Because, you fool, I have my own beloved. And I would rather die before let any danger harm even one strand of her beautiful hair!"

"Come on now, you two," Grandpa tried to coax. "Fighten's not gonna get us anywhere but nowhere."

Don Smurfo growled and tackled Vanity to the ground and continued to land blows at each other. Alomar shook his head at the sight, but as he did, he noticed something. He and Hummer were the only two birds in sight. He turned his head in multiple directions but could see no sign of Monty anywhere. He looked at Hummer and hissed something out.

Hummer looked around and shook his head, then he pointed to the small building on top of the roof, the one that had a door on it. Hummer gestured with his wings, saying that Monty might be behind there. Alomar spread his wings glided up and over the small building and landed on top of it and, like Hummer said, Monty was on the edge of the building overlooking the long drop to the ground.

Monty observed the steep drop down to the cemented bottom that would surely crush him if he fell at full force. That, however, was not his intention.

He spread his wings and backed up a few paces. Shaking his wings anxiously, Monty charged forward to the edge and suddenly, Alomar covered his ear holes with his head as Monty's makeshift talons scraped against the surface of the roof as he desperately tried to stop himself from going off as he intended to.

Monty squawked in panic as he saw he wasn't going to be able to stop on time. His eyes slammed shut as he waited for the end to come to him. He felt the edge leave his feet but felt no falling. He definitely wasn't falling, but why wasn't he falling? He opened one eye and saw that while he was indeed over the edge, he wasn't falling at all. He felt a tugging at his right talons and looked to see Alomar, a plain look on his face as he locked talons with the blue mechanical eagle.

Alomar yanked Monty back onto the roof of the tall dwelling and raised a non-existent eyebrow, still wondering what in the world Monty was doing. Monty hung his head and whirled depressingly, using his talons to kick a rock off the edge. A few seconds passed and there was a crash followed by a loud car alarm going off. The mechanical contraption trudged to the smaller building and threw his head at it, completely ignoring the commotion he most likely caused by the rock.

The golden eagle tilted his head and cawed as he walked over to him, _"What's the matter with you? You seem upset."_

_"I'm not upset," _Monty clicked out under his breath, refusing to look at the bird.

_"Don't try to lie to me. Tell me what's wrong. It can't be that horrible."_

Monty let out a mechanical huff, sounding not too far from a sigh, _"Fine. I...I can't fly. There! I said it! And mama's disappointed with it. She probably hates me for it..."_

Alomar raised both of his feathery brows in surprise, _"Who? Crafty? Why would she be disappointed in you?"_

_"Humph. She's always talking to me about using my wings and techniques for diving and taking off. Then when I get to the cliff, I just can't do it! And then she ends up being so disappointed..."  
_

_"Is that really it?"_ Alomar asked surprised. _"Crafty is only doing what a mother does best: She's teaching you how to be the best you can be. You don't honestly think _I _was able to fly right after I hatched, did you?"_

Monty turned his head to the side, away from Alomar, _"I...I guess not..."_

_"And besides, it won't matter if you don't get it the first time. Or the second time. Or even the thirtieth time. All that matters is when you need to do it, you'll get it."  
_

_"But...But what about mama? I wanna make her proud of me. How am I gonna do that when I can't even fly? All I can do is shoot my talons out of my legs..."  
_

_"Well, not a lot of eagles can boast that they're blue," _Alomar pointed out. Monty clicked dryly, not feeling very convinced. He only shook his head and looked at Alomar for something more. Alomar huffed, _"Look. I've known...you're mama for quite a while now. All you really need to do is try. You can't spell triumph without 'try', now can you?"_

_"O-okay. I'll try...For mama."  
_

* * *

"Hmm hm hm hm hm hmm," Clumsy hummed as he flattened out the last pot with soil that Patrick and Grace had out on their fire escape. He was so busy with his humming and planting, he didn't even hear the door to the apartment open up and close.

"Hi," Grace smiled as she walked to the windowsill.

Clumsy flinched slightly in surprise and smiled back as he replied, "Hello."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just greening things up a bit."

"That's so sweet," Grace started, not really knowing how she was going to put what she had to stay. "That's very sweet, but, you know, I'm not so sure this stuff's gonna grow out here."

Clumsy jumped down from the pot he was standing on, "We'll see. Smurfs have a very blue thumb."

Grace's smile widened as he stuck his thumb out for emphasis. She then asked, "So where is everybody else at?"

The klutzy Smurf was saddened slightly as he answered, "Oh. They went to get a stargazer so Papa can smurf a blue moon to get us home."

"And they went without you?" Grace felt a pang of sympathy for the poor blue creature.

"Yeah," Clumsy sighed running a blue finger across the soil's surface in a green pot. He backed away as he remarked, "I mean, who knows why?"

He leaned against a yellow pot behind him, but instead knocked the pot over the edge and off the fire escape. The two gasped when they heard the pot break and an angry voice shouted up, "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Grace yelled back.

But sadly that was not the end of Clumsy's klutz fit. He stumbled backwards and fell flat on his tail after knocking over a blue pot over the edge of the metal balcony. A crash was heard from further down than the first time. They got a similar response like they did from the cranky man, but not like they expected at all.

"Hey! Watch it up there! I've got two little pipsqueaks and four littler pipsqueaks on my back here!"

Clumsy's eyes widened and his head snapped to over the edge.

"Xavier?" He muttered as he crawled over to the edge. Grace tilted her head and wondered what in the world Clumsy was doing or what he was talking about.

"Xavier?" Clumsy called down, but unfortunately leaned just ever so slightly too far over the edge. He squirmed and flailed before falling over the edge," Wh-WHOA!"

"Oh my gosh! CLUMSY!" Grace cried leaning over the edge of the fire escape.

Clumsy couldn't help but panic and flail his arms and legs to somehow stop the falling. Before he could cry out again, he gave out a loud 'Umph!' as he landed on something soft a furry.

"OW! I told you to watch it up there!" Xavier growled up to whoever was throwing projectiles at him.

"Xavier!" Clumsy gasped in pure happiness. "It is you!"

"Clumsy?" Xavier tried to turn his head to see if what he was hearing was true.

"CLUMSY!" He heard from behind him and was pushed off of Xavier's head and onto the sidewalk.

"Clumsy! We've missed you guys so much!" Sassette blubbered letting tears spring from her eyes.

"Yeah! We thought you guys were smurfed for sure!" Slouchy exclaimed, even letting himself release a few tears of his own.

Clumsy felt a tongue drag itself across his cheek multiple times before he finally figured it out.

"Wild!" And sure enough, the feral Smurf responded with excited chittering and hugging. The whole group hug seemed to vibrate as Scaredy came out and joined in as well.

"Clumsy, you little squirt! Come here and give me a hug!" Xavier grinned a toothy grin and used his front paws to drag the Smurfs into his fur. He furrowed his eyebrows to himself. _What the heck am I saying?__  
_

"Clumsy! Clumsy, are you alright?" Grace asked hastily as she exited out the main front door of the building. Xavier snapped his head up and examined the human with suspicious blue eyes. The others gasped and pressed in closer to the badger.

"Hi, Miss Grace!" Clumsy waved. "Look! It's our family! "

"What? H-How'd they even get here?" Grace asked confused but couldn't help but smile and kneel down to get a better look at his family.

"Probably the same way they did," Xavier replied, completely forgetting that he could communicate with humans _and especially _ones he doesn't even know.

"Clumsy," Grace started wide-eyed, not taking her eyes off of the badger. "That badger. He just talked."

"Yeah," Clumsy sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's Xavier. He's a _magic _badger. That's why he can talk."

_Okay. I guess that makes sense. I mean, if Smurfs really do exist and they're magical, why can't animals talk? _Grace thought only nodding her head in reply.

"I'm smurfily sorry about hitting ya on the head with that flower pot, Xavier," Clumsy apologized.

"Meh. It didn't really hurt me. It's Wild you should be apologizing to."

The others looked at Wild and sure enough, he was panting happily, oblivious to the fact that he was covered in so much dirt that the only blue you could really see were his eyes.

"Sorry, Wild."

Wild chirped, obviously not minding being covered in earth. He rather enjoyed it, except that it made him really itchy. He scrunched his face up in annoyance and used his leg to scratch behind his ear.

"Okay...um, how about we all go inside?" Grace gestured to the large building. "I bet you guys do want to rest, don't you?"

"Rest sounds good right about now, thank you," Xavier sighed relieved, following the human into the dwelling.

* * *

"Huh. Nice place you got here," Xavier nodded as he jumped onto the chair in their living room and settled himself on top of it for some well deserved rest.

"Thank you, Xavier," Grace smiled as she brought out her paints and wooden jewelry box.

"It sure is a smurfy place, ma'am," Sassette beamed from her spot on top of Xavier's back.

Grace's smile widened and she just couldn't help it. The adult Smurfs were charming but the Smurflings were just plain adorable. She started gently applying the blue paint onto the floral patterns of the wooden box.

"How did you guys get here, anyway?" Slouchy asked Clumsy.

"Oh, well...uh, I kinda, sorta, accidentally went into the Forbidden Falls. Papa, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy, Gutsy and I got smurfed here, Gargamel chased us, and now we're here," He smiled as he directed at Grace, "So, even though I'm what you might call "accident-prone," on the bright side, I did land us all here in your little mushroom, and we got to meet you and Patrick!"

"You're so sweet," But Grace did have to admit it, out of all the Smurfs she's met so far (and she knew for sure that these wouldn't be the last), Clumsy had to be the sweetest of them all. "And I know how you feel. I'm so clumsy, too."

"Yeah. But nobody's clumsier than Clumsy. If I meet somebody clumsier than him, I'll let you know," Xavier grumbled, burying his head into his paws.

"Well, I used to be," Grace continued, ignoring Xavier.

"Really?" Clumsy asked. Grace nodded.

"Yeah."

Clumsy got to his feet as he asked, "So, how long did it take you to...nyyahh!"

Clumsy yelped as he slipped off of the edge, grabbed onto it, but then still managed to fall. A few light snickers filled the room as he embarrassingly finished, "un-fumble your feet?"

Grace chuckled, "Well, about as long as it takes to realize that nobody's just one thing. You can be anything you wanna be."

Clumsy thought for a moment, then smirked as he placed his hands on his hips saying, "Hero Smurf."

"Yeah."

Clumsy deflated himself and shook his head, "Nah. Probably not."

"I don't know about that. If Crafty can go through with smurfing a dress, you could be a 'Hero Smurf', Clumsy," Sassette chimed. Now this was a topic that Grace was especially eager to learn about.

"So, I've been hearing a lot about Crafty lately, but I don't know much about her," Grace gave a knowing smile at Clumsy. "What's she like?"

"She's great. You gotta meet her," Xavier muttered taking his paws off his face for only a few seconds before putting them back over.

"Yup! She should be around here somewhere," Nat piped.

"You-You mean she's here? In New York?" Grace gasped.

"Uh huh," Snappy nodded. "She went with Sweepy, Wooly, and Puppy."

"You guys have a puppy, too?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow. "What _don't_ you have?"

"Apparently, safety, good luck, and that Smurf we saw in the falls. Seriously, what happened to that guy?" Xavier pondered with his ears erect. The others merely shrugged, since most of them never really even met Benevolent.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter ten. I've come so far and have gotten a lot done. Well, for anybody that's bothering to read this, tomorrow's my surgery. Don't know when I'll update next, I'll let you know how I'm recovering. Frosty, over and out.**


	11. Monty's Flying Debut

**Hello, everyone! I guess I'm doing much better with my recover than was normally expected. I hope you guys like my new profile pic. I think it sets a good tone for the next story I'm gonna write. I'm still in pain from it, but I'm able to write again. So, I'll be able to update while I'm stuck in my bed and doing my makeup work from school! Yay! Now, before we get to the reviews, it appears that we have a new candidate for our little biography contest. Xavier has joined the race so keep sending in your numbers and we'll have a winner by the end of the story. Let's get to the reviews now!**

**flowerpower71- Uh, duh! Of course it's adorable! I'm kidding, thank you for calling it adorable. It is true, though. Monty can't fly at all. He can flap his wings and hover for a few seconds, but that's it. Crafty did create him after all, so of course he'd take to her like she were his real mother.  
**

**And of course, Don Smurfo is just as devoted to Fencette as Gutsy is to Crafty. And Vanity really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut when he knows he will get in trouble. As for Xavier making himself comfortable on the chair, I'm sure Grace wouldn't have minded. It's not everyday a magical talking badger visits so why not let him make himself at home? Finally, as to my surgery, I'm actually recovering beautifully and gracefully, or at least that's what the doctors said. The part where I got the anesthesia was weird, though. I just blinked and everything got blurry, then the next thing I knew was that I was waking up in the recovery room. I'm doing fine, but thank you for support, concern, and prayers for me. It makes getting these chapter and stories up all the more rewarding.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Wow. That's the first time anybody's ever called this story a "Smurftacular Fanfiction" before. I'm touched by it. And don't worry about the whole lucky color thing. To tell the truth, if I may so myself, I actually thought that you did on purpose hence your username Frittzy "Crazy", if you catch my drift. I don't mean any offense by that, so sorry if that sounds like an insult.  
**

**Sapphire777- I don't mind. Just review when you can and that'll be fine with me. I hope your grandma get's better soon. Give her my condolences and my prayers. For your guess for the new Smurfs story, I'm sorry to say that you couldn't bed farther from the truth. Don't take it the wrong way, I understand how you'd think that way, but I'll just tell you guys now what it's about. First of all, it's not a Smurf_ette_ who wants them separated, it's a Smurf. And before you jump to conclusions, it's not because he has romantic feelings for Crafty, or that he's angry at Gutsy or anything like that. All of that will be explained in the next story and don't worry, the Smurf isn't actually one that you guys know. He's an OC of mine. In fact, you guys will meet him in this story, just not in the way you'd expect to. However, you are on the right track with Romeo and Juliet, so I'll give you another chance along with a clue. The clue is: Think about what Crafty has that Gutsy doesn't. And try to guess who the Smurf is and someone gets a prize. I don't know when I'll be putting him in, but it'll be soon.  
**

**Oh wow. Nice use of the Boys-Be-Gone spray. Keep it as long as you need to. And I'm sorry about how bad you're week has been. Just for that, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. I think you'll really love it. I think everyone will.  
**

**Chloe- I'll give Monty that hug for you and I'm sure he'll appreciate greatly. I know Crafty is proud of him and she won't push him until he's ready. It's easy to see when Crafty is disappointed and she wasn't. Spectra sounds like a beautiful place to see. I hope you find what you're looking for there. Don't you forget about me and the little blue people of planet Earth! Good luck!  
**

**Benny- Like I said to Sapphire777: It's no problem. I'm just fine with you reviewing the story when you can. I usually take my time with the chapters anyway to add new ideas I get and to let people review. Anyhow, it's no surprise that Monty can communicate with other birds. I mean, Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette could communicate with the other Smurfs and King Gerard, right? So, why can't a mechanical eagle talk to other birds? Sorry if that sounded rude, this pain is making me a little cranky, so sorry if I offend anybody. And actually, that _was_ an old guy calling "Hey!" the first time Clumsy knocked over that flower pot. The second time it really was Xavier.  
**

**Yeah. That's the effect of the Life Giver's magic. It gives the victim more smurfiness in their hearts. You don't think Xavier's eyes turned blue for no reason, did you? And funny you should mention Grace meeting Crafty (smiles cheekily) but I'm not going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise. I do not blame you for saying that to Vanity. He really _doesn't _stand a chance against anybody in the village. Not even the Smurflings! Basically, any Smurf that can toss Brainy out of the village can take on Vanity and win.  
**

**I'm just curious, but why do you keep mentioning Ipati when he hasn't even appeared in the past few chapters? You must really like him. Considering Grace is surprised but embracing the new Smurfs and a talking badger, Patrick might not with all the stress he's under and I don't blame him. I actually sympathize him a little bit. It's hard to get something important done while all sorts of new changes are popping up every second of the day. You're close, though. Patrick doesn't meet him at the toy store or at home. I have to say myself, I think I made their meeting quite meaningful (and hilarious). I thank you and Noctuma for concerns for my recovery. **

**Zinka17- My surgery went fine, thank you very much. And this is actually the chapter everybody gets back together again. (sees expecting eyes from the audience) And yes: Crafty and Gutsy are reunited in this chapter, too.**

**Audience: YAY! Finally! **

**Thank you all for you support in my stories, past present and future and support for me in my recovery! Without further ado...  
**

**I own Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Monty, Toddlette, Meena, Ipati, Fencette, Almia, and Benevolent. The Smurfs movie belongs to Sony Animation Studios and the actual Smurfs along with Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo.  
**

**Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. Enjoy this new chappy!  
**

"What's that?" Snappy asked pointing at a large black box.

"Oh, that's a television," Grace answered.

"What's this?" Slouchy asked sitting on top of some strange black box under the television.

"That's a Play Station 3. It's a sort of...way to play games on the television."

"And that! What's that, Miss Grace?" Sassette asked pointing at the device next to her.

"That, Sassette is a telephone. We use it to talk to people far away without writing letters," And just as Grace finished, the telephone went off. She grabbed the phone and looked at the number I.D, which was Patrick's. She smiled and answered it, "Hi Patrick."

_"Grace, help. Help! They are everywhere and they won't stop singing! I cannot get a thing done! Please come and get these guys-" _There was a loud thump in the background, emphasizing the point of Patrick's plea.

"Oh, I don't mind coming to get them," Grace smiled. "I kinda have a surprise for them anyway. I'll be right over."

_"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! Please get here soon-" _There was another crashing thud. Patrick grumbled desperately, _"Or sooner..."_

"'Kay. See you in a bit," Grace hung up the phone and got up from her spot to get her shoes and things together.

"What was that all about?" Xavier asked with a yawn, stretching his body and getting up, feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks.

"That was my husband. Apparently, the other Smurfs hitched a ride with him and are now causing havoc for him," Grace chuckled. "And now he can't get anything done. So he wants me to pick them up and bring them back here."

"Oh! Oh! Can we come? Please?" The Smurflings asked with big blue eyes. Grace had to admit that it was cute, but went with her better judgement.

"Sorry guys, but I think it's going to be dangerous enough just having to get them home unnoticed. Maybe you should just stay here. Keep an eye on our mushroom and rest, ya know?" Grace suggested.

The Smurflings sighed disappointingly, but nodded and muttered, "Alright."

"Say. Why don't I come?" Xavier said jumping down from the chair. "I mean, if we really are going to get the others, I can keep an eye out for the others wandering around...New York, you said?"

Grace nodded and thought for a moment. If there really were more Smurfs around the city, the safest place probably would be in their apartment. And she would have no idea what to look for but Xavier would. Plus, it would be dangerous for other people to see a Smurf or Smurfette, but she wouldn't arouse too much suspicion if she brought along an animal that everybody knew about already and that does really exist. All Xavier would have to do is keep the talking down when he's around other people.

"Well, okay. You can come, but there is one thing you have to do but I don't think you'll like it," Grace pointed out hesitantly.

"What are we talking about here?" Xavier asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grace left around the corner and came out with a black leash in hand and a sheepish smile.

"You've got to be joking," The badger stated, already starting to sound indignant. Grace gave him a pleading look. He sighed and walked to her feet, "Just hook me up already."

Grace knelt to the ground and placed a collar around Xavier's neck followed by the leash.

"I'll come too!" Clumsy crooned jumping onto Xavier's back and hanging onto his collar.

"Okay. I guess we're ready to go. You guys behave yourselves, now!" Grace called to the other Smurfs as she and Xavier walked out the door and closed it.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Grace chimed as she and Xavier exited the cab in front of the Angelou. It was unusual for the cab driver to see a woman entering it with a badger, but he didn't ask questions as long as he got his money and his tip.

"This is where that Patrick guy is?"

"Yup. This is the place," She said opening the front door. She looked around for her husband's office as she walked around, not even dragging Xavier around since he was following so willingly.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Grace noticed Patrick, who had his face in his palms, most likely from the Smurfs in his office. He suddenly looked up and around, somehow having an instinctive feeling in his gut. Grace smiled and waved at him and his mood seemed to lift tenfold and he gestured with his hand to hurry and come into his office.

She nodded and tugged on Xavier's leash to pull him with her. She walked quickly to his office door and opened it up slightly, poking her head inside to see the Smurfs, as she suspected, making a ruckus and causing havoc.

"Psst! Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you," Grace excitedly whispered, though none of them seemed to hear or notice her at all. She ignored it and tugged on the black leash, bringing Xavier inside with her. The brown and white badger waddled inside and looked around, letting his sharp teeth turn into a grin at the sight of the Smurfs.

Smurfette heard the creak of the door open up and turned around only to gasp in happiness and surprise.

"Xavier!" She cried jumping off of the shelf, onto the desk and onto the floor, hugging Xavier's snout. The other Smurfs snapped their attention to where Smurfette ran to and gasped as well.

"XAVIER!" They yelled running to the badger and climbing up on top of the animal.

"C'mon guys! Is that all you got?" Xavier taunted as the Smurfs hugged him with all their might. "I've felt stronger hugs from from Cupid! Give me all ya got!"

"My my, Xavier," Papa chuckled. "I've never seen you so affectionate before. I never thought you had it in you in the first place."

"I have to be honest, I didn't think so either," Xavier then frowned as he was getting a weird look from Patrick, who seemed stunned to see and especially _hear _a badger in his office. "What're _you_ looking at? Didn't your mama teach you it's rude to stare? And what's with the leash? I thought only dogs wore leashes."

"Look who's talking," Patrick shook his head and looked at Grace pleadingly, hoping for an answer. She merely shrugged and smiled as the creatures had their touching little reunion.

"Where did you find him, Grace?" Smurfette asked.

"I didn't. He and a few other Smurfs found Clumsy and me at home."

"_Other_ Smurfs?" Patrick asked shockingly, almost fearfully.

"_Other _Smurfs?" The Smurfs asked happily. Papa quickly asked, "Where are they? How many of them are here?"

"Answer one: I don't know. They're scattered all over the place looking for you guys. Second of all, there's," Xavier stayed silent for a moment, using his claws to count how many Smurfs were indeed in the city. "Fourteen. Fourteen Smurfs including Alomar, Almia, Hummer, Monty, Puppy and me."

Grace seemed so happy that she was going to meet more Smurfs, but Patrick looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

Xavier continued on, not really caring if they were listening or not, "There's The Smurflings, Wooly, Sweepy, Vanity, Grandpa, Wild, Scaredy, Toddlette, Don Smurfo, Fencette and Crafty I believe are here."

The Smurfs, all but Gutsy, tilted their heads in confusion, "Toddlette?"

"Oh, who cares?! Me lassie's here!" Gutsy crooned joyfully, grabbing and shaking Brainy by his shoulders. He pushed him away and yanked Xavier's ears excitedly, "Where is she? Is she here? Does she miss me? Tell me!"

"Only," Xavier winced. "when you stop yanking on my ears, you psycho!"

Gutsy stopped and waited most impatiently for Xavier to reply to him. After shaking his head, the badger continued, "Like I said before, I don't know where the others are. She had us split up to look for you guys. Yes, she's here. And frankly, I think you might wanna dig your own grave now because she's gonna kill you when she finds you."

The Scotsman's expression fell from happiness to confusion to an instant, "What? What're ye talkin' about?"

"Hey, I'm just saying that she said so herself when we split up that we'd better find you before she does."

"She...She did?" Gutsy asked incredulously.

"Uh huh. But, I might be wrong. She was talking with Cupid yesterday and she said that she has the urge to slap you over the head for 'getting yourself lost and making her worried sick' as I recall her saying."

"She said _that_?" Gutsy asked, now feeling extremely guilty. He didn't mean to make her worry so much at all.

"Um, guys? I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you maybe take this somewhere else? I kinda have to work," Patrick asked, wondering what the heck they were even talking about.

"PATRICK!" A voice yelled out, whom he recognized to be his boss's, Odile.

"Go go go! Hide!" Patrick ordered. The Smurfs looked around and found an Angelou bag, which they quickly crawled into. Grace quickly took the bag and grabbed Xavier's leash before Odile stormed in through the door.

"Patrick! How is the project for our campaign coming along?" She asked in her fake sweet voice.

"Oh, it's coming along. It's coming along just fine," Patrick nervously replied.

"Well then why aren't you working on it?! I want it finished by tonight so it will be on the billboards first thing in the morning!" She yelled making everyone in the room flinch, including the hiding Smurfs and Xavier. She looked down and scrunched her nose in disgust, ordering as she waved at the badger, "And somebody get this...this _beast _out of my building!"

Xavier's ears perked up and his eyes widened, then the hairs on the back on the back of his neck raised and his teeth bared as he let out a low growl, but Odile let herself out of the room before that happened. He then chuckled and looked at Patrick, shaking his head unbelievably.

"What? What's with you?" Patrick asked.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that you work for her and I'm the one on the leash," Xavier snickered uncontrollably.

"Grace," Patrick pleaded, gesturing to the bag and at Xavier, giving her a silent begging to take them away. She nodded and took the bag and tugged on Xavier's leash, taking him out of the office and back home.

* * *

"You guys just have to understand that Patrick's under a lot of pressure right now," Grace explained to the Smurfs and Xavier. They were all currently in the cab on their way home, but not without keeping an eye out for the other Smurfs. "So if you could just lay low for a little bit..."

"You have my word of honor, Miss Grace," Papa promised. Gutsy, who seemed to be bored, climbed on top of the heads of his brothers to look out of the bag. Papa ignored him and continued, "My Smurfs will not move from this bag."

That, however, was about to change in three. Two. One...

"Stargazer!" Gutsy called pointing to the other side of the street.

"What?" Grace asked looking in the same direction. Gutsy seemed to be convinced that there were stargazers from the picture of a man, a boy and a telescope on it.

"Stargazer! Let's go!" Gutsy repeated for the others to hear. He jumped out of the bag with the other Smurfs following him, eager to get the stargazer they so desperately need.

"No, wait! Wait!" Grace cried out.

"Guys! What has gotten into you?!" Xavier yelled for them.

"Hit the deck!" Papa ordered diving to the ground, for a mechanical carriage was coming their way. The others dove to the ground just as the car rushed past them.

"Hey! I'm walkin' here! I'm walkin'!" Grouchy yelled, now just walking casually across the street.

"Save me!" Brainy fearfully cried out.

"Hey, look out, Brainy!" Gutsy yanked Brainy by his arms backwards, where Brainy clung to his Scottish brother out of fear and surprise.

"'ey! Only me lassie's allowed te hold me like dat!" Gutsy yowled as he pushed his brainy brother off of him.

"Can't everyone just slow down and enjoy life?" Smurfette asked nobody in particular.

"Wait for it," Papa said as a teenager with a skateboard jumped up over the sidewalk and kept going.

Gutsy looked at the contraption with great desire, "I gotta get me one of those!"

"Oh my gosh!" Grace yelled opening the cab door and pulling Xavier with her. She ran after them as they made their way into the toy store.

Grace pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the phone to contact Patrick. It kept ringing and ringing until he finally answered the phone with a friendly,

_"Hey."_

"Patrick! The Smurfs have gone AWOL!" Grace explained hastily as she and Xavier gave chase to them.

_"Grace? Are you running?"_

"No, no! I'm totally fine, but they need your help! Patrick, I'm afraid they're gonna get themselves killed!"

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened," Xavier panted.

_"Sweetie, they're fine. They can send us a tiny thank-you note when they get back to shroom town. Right after they invent paper."_

Grace groaned inwardly, "Patrick, they need you!"

_"Honey-"_

"Patrick, I need you!" Grace gasped. "Oh, my gosh, please hurry!"

Patrick sighed, _"All right. Where are you?" _

"At the toy store on Eighth Street! Please hurry!" Grace didn't wait for an answer and just hung up the phone.

Unknown to Grace or Xavier, Fencette and Almia listened from the top of a lamppost and heard and saw everything they needed to.

"Those fiends!" Fencette hissed. "They have smurfnapped them all! And now Xavier as well."

Almia screeched her agreements as well, glaring at the woman dragging Xavier into the toy store.

"Hmm! Almia!" Fencette started. "I need you to find my beloved and bring him here! I will need all the help you can find and get back here quick!"

Almia nodded and stretched her mighty wings and took off into the sky. Fencette turned to the toy store and narrowed her eyes. She then jumped down from the lamppost and rolled on the ground as she landed. As quickly and unnoticeable as possible, she slipped her way after Grace and the other Smurfs.

Meanwhile, in the toy store...

"Ya got anything, Puppy?" Crafty asked the hound, who was sniffing the ground while altogether avoiding any human to spot them. He shook his head and went back to sniffing the ground.

A short distance away on the second floor...

Gutsy snuck around, surprisingly not drawing any attention to himself at all. He kept looking around for the stargazer until something interesting caught his eye.

"Ye've got to be smurfing me!" He whispered with great excitement. He climbed up onto a stand where a large sort of gun was displayed. One that was very familiar to him. "A Smurf Cannon! The only way te fly!"

He climbed to the top and stuck his legs inside along with his tail, "Perfect!"

He pushed himself in the rest of the way inside and felt inside to trigger the contraption, "Time to catch some air!"

An instant later, Gutsy shot himself out of the cannon and into the air over to the second floor, "SMURFABUNGA!"

Crafty's ears perked instantly at hearing Gutsy's voice fill her mind.

"Gutsy?" She muttered to herself as she turned around, hoping to remember where the voice had come from. Puppy seemed to have heard him as well, for he lifted his head and yipped happily and instantly took off in the direction of his voice. In the process, however, the force of the sharp turn he made threw her off his back.

"Crafty!" Wooly and Sweepy looked back at her and tried to get Puppy to stop and turn around. Crafty merely waved her hand at them, giving a silent order to keep going without her. The two Smurfs looked at each other uncertainly, but went ahead anyway.

Crafty got to her feet and dusted herself off, wandering off in no particular direction in order to find where Gutsy's voice had originated from. Or maybe she just missed him so much that she was imagining it to cope with him being lost and not with her...

She shook her head and noticed that she walked right into an aisle of pink. It was filled with dolls and dresses for the dolls, but she also realized that she was right out in the open. She backed up into the aisle slowly, warily looking around her to make sure she wouldn't be caught. Though she wanted to watch all directions she was going, she couldn't.

Suddenly, she bumped into something behind her.

"Oh! Sorry about tha-Crafty?" A familiar voice asked surprised.

Crafty snapped around and let out a huge smile, "SMURFETTE!"

The two Smurfettes squealed excitedly and took each other into a warm, friendly hug.

"I can't believe your here! I mean, I knew you were here somewhere since we followed you here, but...WOW!" Crafty gasped out.

"I know! Xavier told us you guys were here, but I didn't think you were _this _close to us!" Smurfette suddenly gasped. "Gutsy! Wait until he finds you! He'll be so SMURFY about it!"

"He's here?!" Crafty pumped her fist in the air in triumph. "I knew it! I knew I heard his voice! I'm _not_ losing my mind!"

Smurfette giggled and all of a sudden, started to get nervous as she started, "Um, Crafty? I know this might be the best time, but would you mind, I don't know, helping me find a new dress to wear?"

Crafty raised an eyebrow, "Really? We can't be out in the open like this for a long time, Smurfette! We'll get caught!"

"I know, I know! I just never get to wear dresses besides, well, these," Smurfette gestured to the dress she usually wore. She clasped her hands together and asked with big blue eyes, "Please? Just one dress?"

Crafty rubbed her arms unsure of what to do, "Well...I don't know..."

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Plus, we can find you something nice to wear for Gutsy," Smurfette suggested, knowing she would hit a soft spot of Crafty's.

"Fine," Crafty sighed. "You've smurfed my arm. But just one dress each. Then we're going to find the others."

"Deal," And with that, the two Smurfettes shook on it and went to explore the various dresses.

* * *

"Hmm. This one looks nice," Smurfette muttered as she grabbed a light pink dress to try on. Crafty, on the other hand, was tapping her foot impatiently. It was only fifteen minutes and she already had the dress she was planning on wearing for herself.

"Where is she?"

"Where'd she go?"

Crafty and Smurfette suddenly looked up and noticed many human children gathering up at the end of the aisle. They suddenly turned to where the two were and called out, "There she is!"

"And there's two of them!"

"I call the one in the blue clothes!"

"Like smurf you do, kid," Crafty quietly hissed as she narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Hey! This dress is mine!" Smurfette called out to them, still trying to get the dress on her.

"I don't think they want the dress, Smurfette," Crafty whispered to them, now starting to back up as they started to close in.

Grace and Xavier suddenly turned around the corner and saw the two Smurfettes.

"Kid!" Xavier said in a shushed tone.

"Smurfette!" She whispered out. While Smurfette seemed unfazed by her voice, Crafty jumped, first excited to see Xavier, and then turned her attention to the human female right behind them.

"Wait, I'm shopping!" Smurfette whispered back.

Grace quickly scooped the two Smurfettes into her hands and answered, "We'll shop later!"

She then turned around quickly and ran as fast as she could away from the children that wanted them so badly.

Grace looked down at the two Smurfettes and asked, "Um, who are you?"

Crafty shook her head, trying to shake off the events that just happened. Then she turned to the human, answering casually, "Crafty. Crafty Smurfette. And just who might you be?"

"Oh, this is Grace, Crafty," Smurfette introduced. "We stayed with them until we found a way to get home."

Grace's eyes widened at the blue and white clad Smurfette, "Wait! You're Crafty?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm the only Crafty around here."

"Oh my gosh! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" Grace ecstatically gushed. "Gutsy hasn't stopped talking about you!"

_Well I haven't stopped thinking about him, _Crafty smiled at the human.

Grace suddenly turned her head around and whispered to them, "Maybe it would be better if you guys stayed in here for now."

She then proceeded to put them in her purse for safekeeping. The two Smurfettes poked their heads out and looked around for their other friends and family.

In another part of the store...

"Technically, when loading cargo onto the head of a bear, one should distribute the weight-" Brainy was interrupted by Papa.

"Brainy! Just pull!" He ordered as he tried to push the stargazer they had recently found onto the top of a high shelf onto a fake, tall brown bear.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Gutsy crooned, flying up onto the shelf by swinging on a rope. "What're ye waitin' for? We're drawin' a crowd!"

Gutsy then jabbed his thumb to a crowd of children that had given chase to him not too long ago and were now after the three of them. Without hardly any effort, Gutsy shoved the box with the stargazer inside onto the bear's head.

"Show off!" Brainy muttered to himself.

"Oh dear! They think we're toys!" Papa realized as the children now started knocking onto the tall bear, hoping to get the actually real toys down from the top. Though Papa and Brainy were fearful beyond doubt, Gutsy accepted this as a challenge of wits and determination.

"Hang onto yer knickers boys! It's about to get grisly!" Gutsy joked with their current situation along with what animal they were atop of at the moment.

"Don't let me fall!" Brainy pleaded, trying desperately to hold on to the stargazer.

"Just hang onto that stargazer, you two!" Papa yelled right before the bear fell down to the floor taking them with it. Fortunately, a skateboard had fallen in front of them. As fast as they could, they loaded the stargazer onto it and Gutsy started speeding it up with his leg to get away.

"I'll have you at ramming speed in no time!" Gutsy determinedly called, speeding up the skateboard until humans were jumping out of the way of the runaway skateboard.

"I think we lost them!" Brainy cheered.

A low shelf suddenly came into their view and Gutsy and Papa ducked down to avoid it. Unfortunately, Brainy wasn't so lucky with it. A loud bonk was heard as Brainy's head hit the shelf. He instantly ducked down and rubbed his now sore head.

"Again with the head!"

The whole time, Gutsy guided them aisle to aisle as they looked for the rest of their family.

"Out of the way or I'll caber toss ya!" Gutsy yelled threatingly to the nearby humans.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" Brainy complained.

"Oh? Ye think you could do better?"

"Yes! I do believe I could do better!"

Suddenly, all too suddenly it seemed, Gutsy and Brainy disappeared. Papa looked around and gasped as he looked up, seeing Gargamel with a strange contraption which must have captured Brainy and Gutsy.

"Two more!" He cried out triumphantly. He then started after Papa with his strange new weapon.

"Brainy! Gutsy!"

"Papa!" Gargamel tauntingly called out but then suddenly stopped. Grace ran up, looking around for the others as did Crafty, Smurfette and Xavier. Crafty's eyes widened and she poked Smurfette in the shoulder then pointed dead ahead.

Smurfette gasped and the two Smurfettes ducked down as she whispered to Grace, "Grace! That's Gargamel!"

Xavier and Grace came to an immediate halt and as casually as possible, turned around and tried to walk away. Grace's purse was suddenly knocked off of her shoulder as Azrael pounced on it, knocking out the two Smurfettes. Grace and Xavier tried to block Azrael from getting to them.

"Oh, you again! Get your paws off of me!" Smurfette hissed as she tried to get away.

Crafty snatched onto one of Azrael's whiskers and yanked them right off of his face, making him growl and jump back in pain.

"Bad kitty!" Grace yelled and smacked Azrael down the other aisle with her purse.

"Nice shot!" Xavier complimented with a laugh.

"Oh, I hate that cat!" Smurfette said.

"We all do, Smurfette!" Crafty panted as she ran as fast as she could with Smurfette.

Turning around a corner, the two suddenly froze as Gargamel jumped in front of the two.

"Gargamel," They whispered simultaneously.

"Ah, Smurfette. More lovely than ever. And the smarty pants Smurfette. Come to join your precious Smurf?" He taunted evilly as he held up the leaf blower. Crafty's eyes widened as she figured that Gargamel had captured Gutsy in that contraption.

Suddenly, at the other edge of the store, Almia and the others she could gather came at the open area, all looking around desperately for either the smurfnappers or the Smurfs. Monty looked all around but then froze as he noticed Crafty and Smurfette, both being trapped with Gargamel coming from one end and Azrael chasing Papa from the other.

_"Mama!" _He cawed out as so suddenly, he leapt off of the shelf they were on and spread his wings, gliding across the shelf tops with great grace. The others looked at him with shock and amazement.

_"Ah! Help me! I can't do it!" _Monty fearfully screeched.

_"Just flap your wings!" _Alomar screeched back, flapping his wings in demonstration.

_Flap my wings? _Monty thought as he lifted his wings up and down. First it was just clumsy, then he started gaining greater speed towards the two Smurfettes. He then narrowed his eyes in determination and closed his wings in, diving down like his mama taught him to. Papa had taken Smurfette with him and at least she was safe, but now Crafty was all alone.

_"I'm coming mama!" _Monty squawked as he released his retractable talons and shot them out. His left talons snatched around her whole body and she yelped as Azrael pounced at her, but missing drastically and only to be sucked into the leaf blower and getting stuck.

Monty puffed out his chest and flew forward, feeling proud of himself that he single-wingedly rescued his mother from certain doom-

_BONK!_

Until, of course, he crashed into a hanging sign and fell down to the floor. Crafty groaned as she landed onto the floor next to him and got up, stumbling a little from the force of the fall.

"Monty," She whispered amazed. The blue mechanical eagle looked up dazed at his mother figure and smiled with his beak. She smiled back and jumped on top of him, hugging his chest lovingly, "I'm so proud of you. You were so brave. I love you so much."

_"I love you too, mama," _Monty screeched softly and nuzzled the top of her head with his wooden beak.

As if it didn't happen enough for one day, another force tackled Crafty to the ground and off of Monty's chest. She groaned loudly and another groan responded to her. A very familiar groan.

Her eyes snapped open as she saw she was on top of a Smurf. The Smurf groaned deeply again and shook his head, blinking his eyes to clear the fog in his head.

"Lassie?" Gutsy whispered, desperately hoping that what he was seeing wasn't his imagination.

"Gutsy," She whispered back to him. Gutsy grinned widely and grasped her shoulders gently, allowing his eyes to droop shut as he started leaning towards her face.

Crafty suddenly frowned and snarled, lifting her hand back and slamming it on the side of Gutsy's head, knocking him at least a few inches away from her.

"OWW!" Gutsy hissed grabbing his head.

"That's for worrying me so much!" Crafty growled with narrowed eyes. She then marched right up to him, grabbed him by sash of his kilt and pulled him forward, crashing her lips to his. Gutsy, at first, couldn't believe what had happened, but couldn't care less and let his tail waggle, his eyes close, and the passion of the kiss course through them both.

Crafty pulled away, panting lightly as she pressed her head against his chest, which was heaving from how breathless he was from the kiss. She suddenly felt a sob rock at her being, with Gutsy feeling it too. He furrowed his rusty eyebrows and looked down at her worriedly and was startled to see that tears were starting to come from her eyes. Not like a complete downpour, but it was definitely not like very few had come out.

"Lassie. What's wrong?" He asked soothingly.

Crafty sniffled, pushing her head further into his chest, "Y-You have no idea what I've been through the past two days. And I...I just thought I lost you for good..."

Gutsy shook his head smiling as he took her face in his hands and lifted her eyes to his. Tears still came out of her eyes, but he could tell she was giving him her full attention.

"Lassie. I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon," He murmured, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her face. "No force in this world or ours will keep me from you. I love you too much to let dat happen."

Crafty gave him a small smile and threw her arms around his shoulders and he wrapping his arms around her waist. Monty squawked as he got up and fluttered over, taking the two Smurfs into his wings and hugged them tightly in his wings.

"Ah, Monty!" Gutsy laughed rubbing the top of the eagle's head. "We love ye too!"

_"I love you too, mama! And you too, daddy!" _Monty cooed pulling them ever so closer. Patrick suddenly turned a corner and saw the two in the embrace of the eagle.

"Gutsy?" He asked coming closer and closer to them.

"Hey, laddie!" Gutsy waved to the human male, making Crafty look up at him curiously.

A green blur suddenly landed between them and Patrick. Fencette let out a snarl and unsheathed her sword, pointing it in Patrick's direction.

"Don't come any closer, smurfnapper!" She hissed.

Patrick looked around, hoping it wasn't him she was talking to, "Wh-What are you talking about? We didn't...smurfnap them! They came to us!"

"Fencette! Stand down!" Crafty ordered. Fencette looked at her, then at the human, then slowly sheathed her sword back. Alomar and Almia glided down to them and sent suspicious glares at the human male.

"What?" He said to them. I'm just getting you guys together so we can go home!" Patrick explained.

"Oh! Why didn' ye say so, laddie?" Gutsy chuckled. "C'mon, Smurfs! Let's smurf outta this joint."

Crafty suddenly raised an eyebrow at Fencette, asking almost fearfully, "Fencette? Where's Toddlette?"

"Don't you worry, Crafty?" Grandpa smiled as he slid down Alomar's back, the little pink bundle in his arms. "The little sweetie's sound asleep."

"CRAFTY!" Vanity screeched jumping off of Almia's back and storming up to her. "I am going to smurf you so hard in the head you're going to need to change your name!"

"Is that so?" Crafty asked, jumping from Monty's embrace and onto the ground with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is so!" He hissed angrily. "How dare you attack me and bring me against my will here! You're just lucky Papa Smurf doesn't know of this yet!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Are you gonna smurf me a lesson or what?" Crafty asked bored out of her mind as she placed her fists on her hips.

"In a minute-WAAH!" Vanity yelped as Crafty growled and tackled him to the ground. Crafty held him into a headlock as he pathetically tried to escape it.

"Wow," Patrick said with wide eyes as he knelt down. "This is better than wrestling on the Olympics. Who is she, anyway?"

"Lad," Gutsy sighed dreamily, watching his mate and hopefully, soon-to-be bride and wife, beat Vanity with hardly any effort. "Dat dere's me lassie."


	12. Smurf This Way

**Hello, everybody! This chapter's just gonna be filled to the brim with good laughs and good news! The first good news I have to share is that the Smurfs are finally back on the disclaimers! Come on out, you guys!**

**(claps as the Smurfs and animals come out into the studio audience)  
**

**Grandpa: Well it's about time we got back here. I was wonderin' when we'd be comin' back!  
**

**Wooly: Well the important thing is that we're here now! And now the party can officially start!  
**

**Indeed it can, Wooly. Indeed it can. Another piece of good news! I have not one, but two contests in which any one of you can create your own Creatugo! However, to be fair, you can only put in one guess for one contest only. I want everyone to have a fair chance at it. I won't be announcing them until the end of the chapter, though. So keep an eye on it. Don't worry, though. They're easy ones. In fact, they're so easy, all you have to do is be the _first _to send in the correct answer. Time for the reviews!  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Well, I feel honored that you feel honored to be mentioned by me. I think we all even have a 'Crazy' side to all of us. There's obviously one in Vanity for trying to take Crafty on in a fight.  
**

**Crafty: I'll say. Hummer puts up a better fight than you!  
**

**Vanity: Well you know if I could fight better that you would've deserved it!  
**

**Crafty: Blah blah blah! Maybe you should start working out then!  
**

**Anywho, Zinka17- I know, I wasn't planning on updating, but it turns out that if I only take one half of a pain pill once every few hours, I can feel the pain go away without feeling ditzy. Plus, I got some good inspiration and just had to get it down before it went away. The inspiration actually was that Gutsy practically that he fell in love with the Nerf launcher, thinking of it as Crafty's 'Smurf Cannon', surprisingly.  
**

**Gutsy: Aye. It could've used a bit more of a kick, though.  
**

**And I agree, Xavier can be quite a brat. And I actually almost did have him tell off Odile in the story, but let's just say the language he wanted to use wasn't exactly "K+" rating material.  
**

**Xavier: Well she would've deserved it, anyway.  
**

**Be that as it may, you couldn't risk blowing your cover. And yes, the two lovebirds are back together after being apart for an entire day. Though, it could've happened before but with what's happened to Crafty and Gutsy in that time, it would seem like a lot longer than that. And Vanity was stupid for trying to take Crafty on, but I don't think she exactly hates him. Do you, Crafty?  
**

**Crafty: What? No. I don't hate Vanity. I just hate that he never learns to keep his mouth shut when he knows he'll get in trouble for it. Other than that, he's just like the arrogant sister that thinks she's all that.  
**

**Vanity: Why thank you Craf-HEY! I am a Smurf! Not a Smurfette!  
**

**Crafty: True, but you're still annoying and arrogant like a sister.  
**

**Vanity: (grumbles angrily to self)  
**

**Okay. Believe it or not, Patrick makes a great connection with a lot of the creatures in this chapter and for the majority of them, I think you guys know why.  
**

**flowerpower71- I think everyone knows how badly Vanity needs to learn to shut up every once in a while. And I know! We're so proud of our favorite blue eagle that he finally flew for the first time ever!  
**

**Monty: Screee! (falls forward from the catwalk above the stage but opens his wings up, letting him land on the floor safely)  
**

**Daw! That's so nice of you to say that! The movie was great, I think my version is a bit more creative, but I didn't think people would picture it as being _better _than the actual story! Thank you so much for saying that!  
**

**Chloe- Good to know that your search for the Dark Princess is leading you somewhere. I hope you catch her soon! We'll be rooting for you down here on Planet Earth!  
**

**And one of my biggest fans, Benny- Um, you're gonna find out in the next story, but there's just one thing wrong you have with Ipati. Oh! And that's another thing I probably should've warned you about: Creatugos are forbidden to kill other Creatugos. Favian made that rule. And I know Ipati didn't follow that rule with that fight with Xavier, but again, that will be explained later.  
**

**And yes, I'm sure the Clockworks can do that. We just can't understand them clearly. I'm sorry to say, though, that Vanity can't go into your beautiful torture device until the end of the story. Then you can torture him.  
**

**Vanity: WHAT?!  
**

**I know. Xavier wasn't too thrilled with it, either. But if he wanted to go, that was the sacrifice he had to make. It may have been demeaning and embarrassing-  
**

**Xavier: (uses hind paws to scratch his neck) Not to mention itchy!  
**

**-but I think he did it for the Smurfs. And yeah, you'll be seeing more effects of the Life Giver's magic in the next story as well. AND I KNOW! GUTSY AND CRAFTY FOREVER!  
**

**Crafty: Uh, yeah. What would this story be without us? It'd fall apart!  
**

**As to the case of Smurfette's dress, it kinda looked like a light pink to me, close to white but still pink, but what do I know? Maybe I was the one looking at it wrong, but I'm staying by it and going with it. I already put it into the story and I'm not changing it because then I'd look like an idiot. And of course you can use those Smurfs to cuddle! Have fun! **

**Sapphire777- (smiles knowingly) Hmm. Now where have I seen this happen before? It couldn't have been made by flowerpower71. I know where it came from, I just can't place the name! I'm just kidding, I so know where you got that from. And hey, somebody had to do it to Gutsy, why not Crafty?**

**Gutsy: Yeah, but it really hurt! (rubs sore spot on his head)**

**Why did you do it, anyway?**

**Crafty: It wasn't because I was angry with him. To tell the truth, I hated that Cupid might've actually been right about all my anger going away, so if I just did it once, I wouldn't hear it from Xavier saying how I was wrong and Cupid was right.**

**But Cupid was right. You didn't feel any anger at all for him.**

**Crafty: (holds up hand) Let's just call it a draw and leave it at that.**

**Okay. It's time for the first disclaimer in this whole story that we've done together! Go!  
**

**Xavier: Frosty owns Crafty, me, Hummer, Meena, Toddlette, Ipati, Benevolent, Fencette, Almia and Monty.  
**

**Vanity: The Smurfs movie belongs to Sony Animation Studios and we Smurfs with Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo.  
**

**Gutsy: Livy belongs te flowerpower71.  
**

**Crafty: And Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21! Have a smurfy day!  
**

"Well you know what? You can blame Xavier for this if your mushroom ends up being a wreck," Crafty blandly jabbed a thumb at the badger, still on the collar and leash.

"Hey! How's this my fault?!" He yelled indignantly.

"You should know by now, even with being with us for only three years that you never _ever _leave the Smurflings alone with Wild to play with and with Scaredy in charge, of all Smurfs!"

"Why? What's wrong with Scaredy being in charge?" Grace asked.

"It's not that big of a deal, but as the name implies, he's not what you'd call very 'authoritative'," Crafty air-quoted.

"She has a point, Xavier," Grandpa commented, still holding the pink bundle that was Toddlette. "And those Smurflings sure know how to get themselves into trouble."

"I just can't believe this," Patrick shook his head as he dug into his pocket for the keys to his apartment. "Why would you leave four kids alone with nobody in charge?"

"I never said that. I said _Scaredy_ was in charge," Crafty explained frustrated.

Finally, Patrick was able to open the door and when they walked inside to see that the apartment was...!

Just as they left it. Nothing was out of place and not a single thing was broken.

"Huh. I thought for sure your mushroom would be a complete mess."

"If the Smurflings didn't do anything, then where are they, though?" Papa asked rubbing his white beard. A rough bark filled the room and Elway trotted in towards the front door. Puppy's ears perked up and he went forward to the new hound. The two sniffed each other, giving each other a bark in friendly greeting.

"Elway? Please tell me you know where the Smurflings are," Patrick rubbed a hand down his face. He muttered silently to himself, "And now I'm talking to my dog..."

Elway proceeded to the living room, Puppy following and the others shrugging and deciding to follow as well. Walking into the living room, Patrick and Grace froze instantly at the sight they were given to see. Xavier walked in right behind and stared blankly.

"You've got to be kidding."

"What? What happened?" Grandpa asked as the other Smurfs gathered up around. The Smurflings, Wild and Scaredy were cirecled around the television with something on.

"And remember if you get it on tape, you could get it in cash. Goodnight, everybody!" The man on the television said.

"YAY!" The Smurflings cried out with joy. "Again! Again!"

"Smurflings!" Papa called out to them. Instantly, the attention of the Smurfs in the room shot to Papa's voice.

"Papa!" The Smurflings and Scaredy cried out.

"Chee CROOOO!" Wild screeched out, leaping off of the couch and over to the Smurfs. He clung to Papa and licked his face repeatedly with joy and relief. The Smurflings and Scaredy clung to Papa Smurf, knocking him to the ground with hugs.

"We missed you so much, Pappy!" Sassette sobbed. "Don't ever leave us for that long ever again! Ya have to promise!"

Papa chuckled fondly, "Of course, Sassette. I promise I will never leave you all for so very long ever again."

"Smurf's Honor?" Nat asked pleadingly.

Papa nodded and pulled them closer to him, "Smurf's Honor."

"So, Scaredy," He asked the vibrating Smurf. "I hear you were put in charge of Wild and the Smurflings."

Scaredy gulped and replied shakily, "Uh-uh...Yes, Papa...Xavier was, but he said I-I was in charge until he got back..."

"Well, I must say that you did a wonderful job."

"I...I did?!" Scaredy asked shockingly.

"Yeah. I thought the Smurflings would easily overpower you," Xavier walked over to the chair, jumping on top of it and settling himself into it. Patrick looked at him strangely and shook his head, walking over to his office area.

"How did you do it?" Grouchy asked, not really believing Scaredy had the guts to get the Smurflings to do as they were told.

"I-I don't know...The Smurflings and W-Wild were running around and I tr-tried to get them under control when I accidentally stepped on that thing over there," Scaredy shakily pointed to the top of the table where the remote control to the television laid. "It turned on the television and it just kept them b-busy, I guess..."

"Well, nice work, Scaredy. You did a smurfy job," Crafty smiled, her waist being tugged at by Gutsy's arm. It was then the time that Vanity decided to ruin the moment for everyone.

"Papa Smurf!" He shouted, ruining Scaredy's proud, proud moment. "I demand that you punish Crafty as soon as smurfily possible!"

"Oh, here we go again!" Xavier groaned loudly slapping his paws over his ears.

"Vanity! Do we really need to do this? You'll wake the baby!" Crafty whispered loudly, pointing to the pink, wrapped up bundle in Grandpa's arms.

"Baby?" Papa asked shockingly.

"Baby?" Grace gasped excitedly.

"DAAAH!" Toddlette exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the Smurfs and Grace.

"She's awake, now," Grandpa chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Grace gushed leaning down to smile at the infant. Toddlette's eyes widened drastically and she leaned back to see the human's full height.

Brainy interrupted with the clearing of his throat, "Actually, Miss Winslow, the baby Smurfs that come to our village are male, not female."

"Oh," Grace nodded. "But why is he dressed in pink, then?"

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps Sassette or Crafty dressed him up that way."

"It's because Toddlette is a _girl, _half wit!" Crafty answered directing her insult at Brainy. "If you don't believe me, take a smurf under her cap."

"Fine, I will!" Brainy huffed, lifting the infant's cap and not even bothering to look at her head. "See? Smooth as a Smurfling's bottom. Obvious proof that this is a baby _Smurf_, not a _Smurfette_."

Looking at the others, however, he saw that their faces held surprise, all except Crafty's who was filled with smugness. He looked down at the baby's head and was shocked to see tufts of midnight black hair coming out of her head.

"I smurf my case," Crafty smugly stated.

Papa cleared his throat, picking up the small stargazer in the process, "Well, this has been an interesting development and I will look into this in time, but for now, I must go and read the stars. Grandpa, would you be so kind as to assist me?"

"I would like nothing more right now," Grandpa smiled. He walked up to Grouchy and put Toddlette into his arms, "Here, Grouchy. If Baby can make you crack a smile at home, Toddlette will have you grinning like a maniac in no time."

"I hate grinning like a maniac," Grouchy complained. Toddlette giggled and smacked at Grouchy's nose, finding great amusement in it much like Baby did back in the village. Grouchy groaned inwardly, admitting to himself that she was really really cute. Too cute. Almost made him want to smurf. Almost.

"But-! But what about Crafty?" Vanity complained, gesturing to the said Smurfette. "She's the reason we're all here in first place!"

"And isn't that a crying shame, Vanity!" Xavier grumbled. "You need to get over the fact that you got beat up by a girl twice in one day."

"Twice?" Wooly and Sweepy asked, now becoming curious. "When did she smurf him _once_?"

"When she smurfnapped me!" Vanity moaned angrily. He dramatically threw the back of his hand to his forehead and put on a sorrowful face, "Oh, it was horrible! She went animalistic on me!"

"I will not lie. I really did," Crafty admitted. Then she angrily hissed, "But that was because you were going to rat me out to Hefty! I had no choice!"

"Regardless! You did it! And I'm sure that no Smurf here is very happy with what you've done to me!"

"I don't know. I was pretty amused when I saw it," Snappy smirked.

"You _saw _it happening? And you did nothing to stop it?!" Vanity practically shrieked.

"Uh, yeah. Isn't that what I just said?" Snappy scratched his head.

"Why? Why didn't you stop her?"

Snappy scoffed, as if the answer were too obvious, "Because it was awesome! You Smurfs should've seen her whoop Vanity! She was pow! RAAWR!"

Snappy then tackled Slouchy to the the ground, the two Smurflings rolling around trying to reenact the fight. Well, at least _one _of them were trying to. Snappy grinned and yanked Slouchy's hat over his eyes and pinned him down by his ankles and wrists.

"How was that, Crafty?" Snappy asked.

Crafty put a hand to her chin in thought, "Not bad. But it needs some work."

"What?! I put all my smurfiness into that!" Snappy huffed, crossing his arms feeling completely insulted.

"Then again," Crafty shrugged with a smirk. "Slouchy put up a better fight than Vanity ever could."

Toddlette giggled and clapped her hands, almost as if she understood the joke herself. It may have been that, or it might have been from all the howling laughs that came from the surrounding Smurfs. Vanity's face instantly turned dark purple with anger but instead of yelling like he really wanted to, he turned his nose up in the air and huffed, completely ignoring her altogether.

"Besides, Vanity," Smurfette interrupted, pulling on Crafty's arm and away from Gutsy. "Crafty has no time to get in trouble. She needs to get smurfed up because we both got a new dress today, which she agreed to wear it with me and show them to you guys."

"Really?" Gutsy asked with a ridged eyebrow, his tail waggling with anticipation. He always though she looked the most beautiful when she was in a dress.

"I never said that," Crafty hastily answered. She turned to Smurfette with a glare, "I _never _said that!"

"Okay, now you _have _to show us the dress!" Wooly hollered, slamming his fists down on the arm of the chair Xavier was on.

"C'mon, Crafty!"

"Yeah! Show us the dress!"

"OKAY!" Crafty yelled. "I'll wear the dress for you guys on one condition!"

The others leaned in, maybe almost fearfully as to what it was. She smirked as she jabbed a finger at Fencette, "I'll wear it if Fencette wears a dress, too."

The Smurfs around her gasped in utter horror and shock. Don Smurfo's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed a bright purple with the thought of Fencette in a dress. Actually, it wasn't such a bad thought.

Fencette, on the other hand, glared so hard at her creator that she was surprised she wasn't dead yet.

"What?" She asked, venom dripping from her voice and directing it at Crafty, who seemed completely unfazed.

Crafty smiled, "You heard me. I don't get into one unless you do, too."

"B-but...I have no dress to wear!" Fencette defended, feeling instant relief. "Therefore, I cannot wear something I do not have."

"Oh actually, I thought you and Sassette might like a dress, so I looked around and found a perfect dress for the both of you," Smurfette then shrunk down as Fencette sent a poisonous stare at her.

Crafty smirked, "You're not afraid, are you?"

Fencette scoffed, "Of course not! I fear nothing and nobody!"

"Good. Let's get dolled up then," Crafty grabbed Fencette by her arm, though she stumbled and almost fell forward at feeling Fencette's resistance as she turned stiff. Crafty growled as she tried to move her, "Come on, Fencette! Move!"

Smurfette came over and grabbed Fencette's other arm, but even with their combined strength it was near to impossible to get Fencette to move.

* * *

The remaining Smurfs along with few of the animals sat on the windowsill of the Winslow apartment as they impatiently waited for Papa and Grandpa to finish their calculations. Though they had faith in the both of them , they were becoming discouraged when they had not heard anything. Especially after two hours of waiting.

The Smurflings paced around, still observing the new surroundings of this new world. Wild was also pacing on all fours, silently whimpering at being homesick, especially from Chitter and his tree.

"Papa and Grandpa should be done by now," Brainy stated being the first to break the silence.

"Yeah. Enough with the suspense," Grouchy complained. "I wanna go home."

Clumsy nodded and gave a, "Me, too."

Gutsy jumped from his place on the bottom stair of the fire escape and said, "Yeah. Now dat that wily wizard's got our scent, it's a whole new wager. Wit'out that Blue Moon, our giblets are gravy."

The Smurfs turned to him with confused expressions. Alomar and Almia cocked their heads to the side in complete confusion.

"What in Smurf's name is that supposed to mean?" Sweepy asked incredulously.

"I think it basically means if we don't get out of here soon..." Don Smurfo started.

"Then we're smurfed for sure," Wooly finished with a sigh.

Meanwhile, with Patrick in his office...

Patrick hummed to himself as he made the finishing touches to his creation inspired by the blue guests in his home. It was actually something he was considering to put up as the campaign for the Angelou launch. It consisted of the blue moon on a starry night, hovering over a lake with the waves gently swaying, also glowing blue from the moon's light.

Monty hopped onto the desk, cautiously walking over to the computer. He saw from before that the human male could have a short temper sometimes, so he was sure not to get too close to his work, but couldn't help but be curious as to what Patrick was doing.

"Click click click crooo..." He marveled at the sight of the blue moon on the monitor. It was amazing that he could create such a thing on the machine, but it was a shame that it couldn't be used to open the portal home.

Patrick gave the bird a small smile, "You like that, huh?"

Monty clicked joyfully and nodded his head rapidly. Patrick thought for a moment, then went back to his work, keeping it out of his sight as he tried to get a look at what he was trying to do. Finally, Patrick turned the monitor back around, "How about that?"

Monty's eyes went wide with amazement as he saw the screen. Under the blue moon was his company name, Anjelou, was printed in light blue colors, but that wasn't what caught his attention. In the center of the blue moon, a magnificent blue eagle had his wings spread out above his head and his head facing down, like it was hunting for fish.

The blue mechanical eagle let out a low appreciative caw in gratitude, not letting his eyes stray from the bird that looked so much like him. Patrick smiled at his handy work, then frowned. It did look amazing, but probably not amazing enough for Odile to approve of.

"No. Play it safe," he muttered shaking his head. He saved the picture and closed it down, making Monty squawk in protest. He pulled up another picture, one that Monty obviously had no taste for it whatsoever as he tried pressing buttons to bring back the blue moon. He pushed him away and typed into an e-mail, "'Odile, pending your approval, it's ready to go to the billboard agency.'"

Patrick sighed, looking over the e-mail apprehensively, "Well, here goes nothing."

He pressed the 'Enter' button, sending the e-mail to his boss for her approval. He went and turned to leave his office for some coffee to calm his nerves, that was until he noticed the majority of the Smurfs at the windowsill, all looking distressed.

"Well, it's off. Time to either celebrate or file for unemployment," He muttered to himself mostly, until he noticed that they all seemed anxious and depressed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sure we'll be fine," Brainy said to the others, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than the others.

"That one's hypersmurfilating," Gutsy determined from the tears that Brainy was trying to desperately keep in.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Grouchy rolled his eyes, but still couldn't help but feel bad for his younger brother.

"It's all this waitin' dat's killin' us," Gutsy answered on behalf of the other Smurfs.

"Yeah," Clumsy nodded.

"I know the feeling," Patrick nodded, he himself going through the same thing at that very moment. He suddenly got an idea, a smile coming onto his face, "Better yet, I know the cure."

He gestured for them to follow him into the living room. They looked at each other confused, but shrugged and followed anyway. Almia and Alomar flew overthe Smurfs and into the living room where Patrick was setting up the Play Station 3 for use.

"What're you doing?" Sweepy asked curiously.

Hummer hopped onto the table, followed by Brainy, Grouchy and Gutsy. Patrick picked up the plastic guitar in his hand and turned on the game. On the television was a screen with bright colors. Patrick seemed to go down a list of strange phrases, until he seemed to find one that he liked.

Music started playing from the television. It was strange and different, but the Smurfs had to admit it, it was catchy.

_Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers_

_ Till I talked to your daddy, he say_

_ He said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin_

_ Then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"_

The Smurfs observed how Patrick pressed onto the buttons on the plastic guitar, somehow making the thing on the television do whatever it was he was doing.

_ I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder_

_ Oh, the times I could reminisce_

Hummer's toes started tapping to the beat of the song. Soon, his hips starting rotating, making little circles with his body as it got in tune with the music.

"Whoo! Go Hummer!" Wooly cheered, seeing the hummingbird move and move, dancing like he had never before. Hummer heard other encouraging cries from the other Smurfs, even the other animals. So, he kept on dancing, hopping around the table as he continued swaying his hips.

_ 'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin_

_ Only started with a little kiss_

_ Like this!_

"See, you just match the colors with the buttons," Patrick explained, showing the colored buttons to the Smurfs so they could comprehend it better.

_She starts swingin' __  
_

_With the boys in tune  
_

_And her feet just fly up in the air  
_

_Singin' hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
_

_And they swigin' like it just don't care_

"Here, you try," Patrick offered holding the guitar down to the other Smurfs who want to try.

Grouchy jumped onto the guitar, hitting onto the button to keep the music playing.

"Hey, go Grouchy!" Gutsy hollered.

"Hey, look at me guys! I'm shredding!" Grouchy crooned from his spot.

_So I took a big chance _

_At the high school dance  
_

_With a lady that was ready to play  
_

_It wasn't me she was foolin'  
_

_Cause she knew what she was doin'  
_

_When she told how to walk this way  
_

_She told me to-  
_

_"Walk this way!" _Patrick sang. He turned to the Smurfs while still playing, "You sing!"

_"Talk this way!" _Gutsy, Grouchy and Brainy sang all at once. _"Just give me a kiss!" _

It was surprising to Patrick that they knew the words to the song, but the Smurfs knew better. They had heard Jo and Livy listen and even sing to the same exact song multiple times, so many times that they basically knew the song by heart. The screen suddenly turned to the fake people on the screen playing the music. The man's mouth was wide open with his tongue out.

"It's a rock face," Patrick explained, noticing the strange faces made by the Smurfs. Gutsy, Brainy and Grouchy copied the face for their own, which actually got a good laugh from the others. "It's Gene Simmons. He's a..."

He hesitated at seeing the curious looks on the faces of the Smurfs.

"Never mind," He said, then sang out, _"Like this!"_

Clumsy grabbed onto the drumsticks lying next to the drum set that was also part of the game. He tapped them both on the gray circles, each making a sound like it were a real drum. The next lines, considering it's they knew the beat, the three Smurfs decided to add their own smurfy attitude to the song.

Grouchy: _Smurfette sweetie is a classy kinda sassy_

Gutsy: _Little skirts climbin' way up her knee _

Both:_ Not another single girl in the whole smurfing world  
_

_And I can't believe she's looking at-  
_

Brainy:_ ME! It was a complete-  
_

Grouchy and Gutsy:_ Surrender!  
_

Brainy:_ To the power of her-  
_

Grouchy and Gutsy:_ Gender!  
_

Brainy:_ So I close my eyes and make a wish!  
_

Grouchy and Gutsy:_ I just want to-  
_

Brainy:_ Savor!  
_

Grouchy and Gutsy:_ All her smurfberry-  
_

Brainy:_ Flavor!  
_

Altogether:_ So I smurfed her just a little kiss, like this!_

"Check out Clumsy!" Gutsy pointed at the drum set, where the others saw that Clumsy was banging on the drums, his clumsiness actually making the music sound better.

"Whoa, Clumsy!" Grouchy actually sounded impressed.

"Bravo, Clumsy!" Don Smurfo applauded.

Patrick knelt to the ground, holding the guitar up horizontally, "C'mon, Gutsy!"

The Scottish Smurf didn't need any further encouragement and hopped right onto the guitar, starting a sort of Scottish dance right there and then. Of course, completely by coincidence, that was the time that the Smurfettes decided to turn the corner into the living room. Crafty smiled and leaned against the corner of the door, getting a good show in the process.

_Huh. So this is what bachelor Smurfs are like when they're left alone._

Completely unaware of the presence of the other Smurfettes, he continued dancing, continuously performing back flips, only further impressing the other Smurfs and his beloved.

"Nice!" Patrick nodded, setting the guitar closer to the table.

"Thank you!" Gutsy jumped back onto the table, obviously impressed himself on his own display. "That was rare!"

_Very rare, indeed, _Crafty thought, feeling very impressed.

The music suddenly changed and the Smurfs started to sing their special song again to the rhythm. Only this time, Patrick had to admit that it wasn't half as annoying as the original version.

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

And soon, all the Smurfs in the room were singing to it, even the animals started to make noises. Heck, even Xavier started humming to the beat. Grace joined the Smurfettes at the edge of the door, smiling at how much fun everyone was having, especially Patrick.

_La, la la la la-_WHOA!

The Smurfs suddenly stopped, finally acknowledging the women at the door. Mainly, all eyes were on the Smurfettes. Well, the two they could see, anyway. Fencette was hidden, feeling much like Crafty did the first time she was to wear a dress at the Springtime Ball.

Smurfette, who just noticed that all eyes were on them, came up and said, "Hey guys? What do you think of our new dresses?"

Smurfette's dress was a very light pink, almost a white. She also wore new short heels that was also a very light pink. A small red flower was tucked in behind her ear, only making her dress seem even more beautiful.

Crafty, who's full attention that she had was Gutsy's, wore a dress in the same style as Smurfette's, only it was dark blue in color and the ribbon around the waist was a light blue. Her hair was done in a triplet french braid with a mixture of light and dark blue flowers braided in. The rest of her hair was gracefully hanging down her back. She also sported new shoes, being short-heeled and dark blue. The only personal touches she put on herself was her blue plaid neckerchief and the glowing amethyst necklace laying on her neck.

Crafty suddenly rolled her eyes, "Fencette! Come out here!"

"No! You cannot make me, either!" Her voice sounded from the other side of the wall.

"We had a deal! The sooner you smurf it, the sooner you can take it off!" Crafty reasoned, starting to lose her patience.

Fencette sighed, "Fine! But only for a moment!"

She walked out into the open and there was a loud collection of gasps. Fencette was cross-armed and scowl-faced, but still didn't look any less beautiful as she did. She was dressed in a forest green, single strapped gown that seemed to be made entirely of silk. She still wore her green hat, boots and cloak, but for the first time that anybody had seen, she neglected to put on her mask. Even her hair was different: It was braided in a waterfall french braid style, making it look like onyx colored ribbons were spread out on across her back.

"I look ridiculous, no?" She asked, seeming like she didn't really care what they thought.

Scaredy, who was wide-eyed from even first looking at Smurfette, made a meek little sound and fell flat on his face unconscious.

"I told you you'd be a knockout," Crafty smugly remarked.

Suddenly, air started coming from the vent directly underneath Smurfette, blowing some air up her dress. She blushed as she tried to push the dress down, all while the other two Smurfettes were doing their best to keep their giggles concealed.

"Whoa! Is there a draught in here?" More air suddenly blew up, blowing the red flower out of her hair and the bottom of her dress more up. Much more up. Her face turned purple and Crafty and Fencette burst out laughing as she said, "Oh! Okay, that's not what I had in mind!"

"Neither did they, apparently," Fencette snickered out, gesturing to the dopey faces of the Smurfs. "But it looks like they enjoyed the show!"

"Wow," Brainy sighed, stumbling backwards in bliss.

"Are ye thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Gutsy asked the other Smurfs, eyes filled with exceptional mischief.

"So sorry boys," Smurfette's eyes then wandered to the side. "AHH!"

Crafty stared in almost unconcealed surprise and Fencette just let out a strong outbursts of giggles.

"Oh yeah that cools the giblets!" Gutsy sighed in ecstasy, letting the air fly up his kilt. "Nothin' like a cool breeze through my enchanted forest!"

_How the smurf did he even get there so fast? _Crafty shook her head at the thought, now hearing only the sound of the Smurf's laughter.

"Ye look good, lassie. _Very_ good," Gutsy purred, circling Crafty almost possessively, stopping and placing a hand on her bare shoulder. She smiled, pretending not to notice.

A sudden beeping came from Patrick's computer. He instantly went to it and his eyes went wide with happiness, "It's approved."

"What?" Grace asked.

"She approved it! She approved the ad!"

"She loved it?!" Grace asked happily.

Patrick read over it, "Well, she said approved, so coming from her, that's love!"

"Oh my goodness!" Grace embraced Patrick in a hug and all the Smurfs started to cheer.

"Way to go, pencil neck!" Xavier exclaimed, though it was meant to be playful.

"Good for you, amigo!" Wooly grinned.

"Should I send it? I'm not going to," Patrick hesitated.

"Yes! Do it!" Grace encouraged. "Do it this minute!"

"Just do it, already!" Crafty shouted.

"I'll do it! All right," Patrick kissed two of his fingers, held it out for Grace to kiss, then pressed the 'Enter' button on the computer, sending the message through.

"Tomorrow this'll be on every billboard in New York City."

"It's a go, laddie boy!" Gutsy crooned from his spot beside Crafty.

"Well done, Master Winslow," Papa nodded his head, he and Grandpa returning to the living room.

"Oh! Hey guys, Papa and Grandpa's back!" Smurfette called out.

"Papa! Grandpa!" Brainy asked. "Are your calculations done?"

"We're nearly out of smurfberries," Gutsy said to the elder Smurf.

Papa clasped his hands together, "It's proving more difficult than we hoped."

"But we are going home, right?" Clumsy asked from atop the desk.

"Sure we are, Clumsy," Grandpa smiled and nodded.

"Of course we are. Just not tonight," Papa smiled at them. "Now, off to bed."

* * *

"I was hoping I'd be sleeping in my own mushroom tonight," Brainy sighed.

"I miss the other Smurfs," Smurfette muttered.

"Me too," Clumsy sighed, lying in what looked like a slipper. "I've never spent the night away from home before..."

"Well, there was last night, but who could sleep?" Grouchy asked half heartily, holding Toddlette close to him in his arms.

With the new guests in the house, Patrick and Grace had to make new arrangements and so did the Smurfs. The Smurflings were lying throughout the room with the other Smurfs: Sassette with Smurfette, Slouchy with Brainy, Nat and Scaredy with Xavier, and Snappy with Don Smurfo on top of Alomar. Vanity was with Hummer and Monty, who were close together next to Alomar and Almia. Wooly, Sweepy and Wild were cozily nestled on Xavier's back and Puppy was with Elway, whose ear provided as a blanket for Gutsy and Crafty who were lying close together.

"We know how you guys feel," Sweepy solemnly sighed. "It wasn't easy for us, either."

"Shh. Hush. Hush now, Smurfs," Papa coaxed soothingly, lighting a few candles in the living room to provide light. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Just wait and see, whippersmurfers. We'll be home sooner than you can say 'smurfberry pie'," Grandpa joked.

"Papa?" Smurfette asked sadly from her own bed. "Do you really believe we're ever gonna get home to the other Smurfs?"

"Don't worry. We'll be reunited with the others soon enough," Papa gave them all a small smile before he went to continue with his calculations with Grandpa. His smile fell as he muttered to himself, "If only the stars would align."

The two old Smurfs looked and saw Patrick looking at the both of them with something not to far from sympathy. They went on ahead and turned around, heading back to the roof of the apartment building to finish the calculations.

Brainy suddenly sighed, "You know who I miss? Chef Smurf. Hefty Smurf. Heh, Jokey Smurf."

_Ah, Hefty, _Crafty smiled. _He's so gonna have my head when we get back._

"Greedy. Narrator," Smurfette smiled.

"Painter. Baker," Clumsy listed.

"Miner. Crazy," Crafty chuckled.

"Harmony," Grouchy put in.

"Oh, I miss Complimentary Smurf! He always had such nice things to say," Brainy piped.

"I'll tell you who I don't miss, Passive-Aggressive Smurf," Smurfette stated. The others nodded and agreed with her. It wasn't that they hated him, it was just weird around him.

"He's always so nice, but when he leaves, you feel bad," Clumsy said, also earning a few nods.

"What do ye say we get te sleep, lassie?" Gutsy asked, tugging on Crafty's waist towards him. She smiled and scooted closer to him, turning over so that she would be facing him.

"I would say you're on the right track there, Blue Kilt," She yawned softly, closing her eyes and cuddling her face into his chest.

Gutsy smiled, almost about to close his eyes as well, but then frowned to himself. He looked down at Crafty's face and gulped silently, suddenly feeling nervous.

_No! Don' back out now! Just ask her! _

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, whispering out at a volume only the two could hear, "Lassie?"

"Hmm?" Crafty's thin eyebrows raised in response.

"Will...Will ye marry me?"

Though he couldn't see it, Crafty's eyes opened up, she looked over his handsome features. Her eyes traced over them carefully, almost as if she were looking for anything that indicated that he was just making a joke.

Finally, she smiled and closed her eyes, nestling her face into the crook of his neck, whispering close to his ear, "Of course. How could I say no?"

His drowsiness and his impressive self-control was all that kept him from running and jumping up and down all around the room. He gave her a grin, though it was unseen.

Crafty's eyes opened as she felt something on her hand. They drifted down to see Gutsy placing something on her right hand. His hand moved to reveal that she was now wearing a silver ring with the glowing amethyst. The same hand closed over hers, clamping down on it.

"I love you so very much, Crafty," Gutsy whispered, hugging her ever so closer to him.

"I love you too, Gutsy," Crafty sighed blissfully, letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

Back in the world of the Smurfs, much farther away from the village than any Smurf could ever imagine, a lone ribbon seal's eyes suddenly flashed a bright, smurfy blue as they snapped open from sleep. The seal lifted his head up from the large boulder he was lying on and into the distance.

His blue, Smurf-like eyes narrowed and he let out a vicious growl, teeth barred and all. He threw his body off of the boulder and into the ocean, constantly leaping out of the water and towards the direction his instincts had told him to go.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Personally, the "Walk This Way" scene in the movie was my all-time favorite scene! To all of your hopes and wishes, I hope, Crafty and Gutsy are finally together, which is one of the contest. Which Adam Sandler movie was it like the way that Gutsy proposed to Crafty? It should be easy for you.**

**The second contest of this story is this: At the beginning, the Smurflings were distracted by a program on the TV instead of destroying the apartment (which I thought would happen, too). Which one was it? The phrase should help.  
**

**And remember, each of you can only answer to _one _of these contests. You cannot reply to both and expect to win twice. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Anyway, have a smurfy day!  
**


	13. Smurfing

**Hello! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever...well, more like two weeks, but it feels like forever. I've been up to my eyeballs in makeup work from my surgery and then my birthday was just last Wednesday and...anyway, the important thing is that I'm here now and I'm determined to finish this story at the latest by my SAT's which are next Saturday, if not then the next Monday or Tuesday, so let's get started.**

** I'm happy to say that I got just the response I was hoping from you guys and then some. I hope you guys are enjoying this, cause there's gonna be another good two, three chapters to go for this story. Hey, for anybody who's actually watched the movie, you knew it was coming close to the conclusion already. And let's give a big round of applause to our winners for our contests: flowerpower71 and Sapphire777! Congratulations! The show was indeed America's Funniest Home Videos! Seriously! Who _doesn't _love that show? It has everything! And it was 50 First Dates that was the reference for how Gutsy proposed to Crafty.  
**

**Oh, and I'm happy to announce that we have a tie for the biographies. Xavier and Benevolent, and since the poll's been up for long enough, I've decided to do both of them when this story is over along with the next main story line.  
**

**Just like for Benny, I'll make you both a sort of Creatugo "Application form" so you know what you need to do to officially make the animal itself. I will, however, need them both by the end of this story for they will appear in the next. One more thing before we start: Before you ask why the chapter is named "Smurfing" just read the beginning of the chapter and you'll know. Time for reviews!**

**flowerpower71- Once again, congratulations on winning. It figures the Smurflings and Wild would be like most children today: Just stick them in front of a TV and they just zone right out. Hey, I figured that since the opportunity arose, I would use it. Plus, it's been so long since you guys have been mentioned. You'll be appearing soon enough, but still. The scene with Patrick and Monty was actually inspired by "Mr. Popper's Penguins." The scene was just too cute to pass up! Hummer got the daisies by the way and he adores them.  
**

**Hummer: Chir chir chirp!  
**

**And you know, somesmurf _had _to faint. I thought it wouldn't have been as good if it were Don Smurfo or the others that did it, so Scaredy took the fall. And I'm happy you brought up not seeing Don Smurfo's reaction. I'll be getting to why I did that at the end of the disclaimer.  
**

**Benny- I'm so glad you feel that way considering that flowerpower71 already won that contest. Naw, I'm kidding. It still would've been nice of you, though. Thank you. Not killing each other is probably the one rule that Favian made that the Creatugos probably hate considering some of them get on each other's nerves so badly that they do want to kill each other. And oh my gosh, you did that too?! I played that scene over and over until my mom and sister just flipped out at me! Then I just started to play it over and over again on my laptop. I don't know why I never thought of it in the first place. And congratulations on being the first to put it's about time that Gutsy proposed to Crafty! I hear wedding bells!  
**

**Crafty: (blushes) Aw, come on! Just because he proposed doesn't mean that we're getting married right away. (turns to Gutsy) Does it?  
**

**Gutsy: (blushes just as hard) Uh...Not unless ye want te get married now...I'd prefer te wait a little longer, but if ye want to...  
**

**Crafty: No, no. I can wait a little longer. We can wait until we're both ready. (grabs braid)  
**

**The smurf-sized electric chair tells me you still want to torture Vanity. I give you permission to do so, but we need him for the next story too, so please try to be gentle with him. And I actually don't mind the criticism so long as it's in reasonable harshness. It helps me see what good and bad I've done. Don't worry about offending me. You're just curious and didn't know and that's fine with me.  
**

**Yes, I consider you one of my biggest fans considering your one of the few that leave the longest reviews in a lot of the chapters, you're very perceptive of everything that happens and you put in you honest opinions about it. Scaredy was just so overwhelmed by the beauty of the Smurfettes that he just couldn't take it. I knew it would be funny to you guys, but I didn't think I'd get that many laughs. And I know! I heard the song that same day too! Right when I was writing the same scene, too!  
**

**bridget- I know. Isn't everything in this whole chapter so very sweet?  
**

**Sapphire777- Sorry that I didn't go for the tv show like you asked, but you were the first and really the _only_ one to send in the right answer for the movie reference, so, I had no choice but to award you it. Actually, you're the only one who sent in an answer for that contest. And don't feel bad about answering to both. Technically, I said you couldn't reply to them both and expect to win both. **

**Hmm. Considering you don't have an account...actually won't be much a probably at all. I think I'll just put up a sort of new Smurfs story and have the both of you application there. Plus, if there are any other future winners, they can just refer to that. Still, I can't believe I didn't account for someone that didn't have an account to answer first. Not that they couldn't and I'm not trying to offend you, but yeah, I need to think these things through better. **

**Another thing, I'm glad you brought up the seal scene at the end of the story. I'm sure that you guys forgot already, but that very ribbon seal is the Smurf that wants the two apart. Doesn't make sense to you? Good. Didn't expect it to. It's mostly in the next story that every single little thing you don't know about now will make perfect sense in the next story.  
**

**Zinka17- Yes. Gutsy did it in a strange way, but hey, the guy was nervous. Plus, if you were gone from your lady (I know you're a girl, but bear with me here) for so long and were back together, wouldn't you want to ask her one of the most important questions ever in case she was ever snatched away from you and never seen again? Okay, that was a bit high strung, but you get the point. And of course she doesn't hate Vanity. Or Brainy for that matter. She's just greatly and easily annoyed by them just like everybody else.  
**

**Brainy and Vanity: HEY!  
**

**Don't fight the truth, you two Smurfs! And Scaredy didn't really make the choice to pass out like that. It wasn't even in the script to do it like that, but we took it anyway.  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- It may have been my fault that I misspelled your name and if I did, I'm sorry. I think you need to reread those chapters a little more slowly and carefully so you'll know when all of that stuff happened. And I know I made a mistake on my part about Ipati's skin, but I kinda caught it a little too late. And I just assumed people would know I meant Clockwork Smurfette and not the blonde Smurfette, so also my bad.  
**

**As for Chapter 7, think about it: Why did Hefty get angry and who is he angry at?...I'm just gonna save you the trouble. It's Crafty who I was referring to.  
**

**In Chapter 10, yes it was Vanity kicking Alomar because he was blindfolded and tied up and didn't know where he was. He was still lying on Xavier's back when they were sucked through the portal, then thrown off when they got into the park, then Grandpa took him and put him on Alomar when they went to look for the six missing Smurfs. Oh, and I think you'll like how I do it on my part when Brainy goes to get the other Smurfs.  
**

**One more thing: Just WOW. You have a lot of favorite parts in this story, don't you? I'm glad you liked so many of them.  
**

**Three more announcements I need to make: For all you fluff lovers (I'm looking at you, flowerpower71) out there, I think you'll enjoy the beginning of this romantic comedy chapter. The romance mostly but also the comedy.  
**

**Also, with every great movie, there are bloopers and deleted scenes. The last chapter won't be the last. It will end the story, but the bloopers and deleted scenes that I thought about putting in, but decided not to. For all those who were disappointed about not seeing Don Smurfo's reaction to Fencette wearing a dress, well, you'll get you're reaction then. If there are any scenes you'd like to see that wasn't in the story, just send it into your reviews. **

**Finally, thanks to my newest obsession, The Swan Princess trilogy and the inspiration given by flowerpower71's 'Smurfing a Spellbound Swan,' I made a new story, 'Fluffin' the Puffn.' If you guys are ever so interested, feel free to give it a read and give me some feedback. Disclaimer time!  
**

**I own Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Benevolent, Ipati, Fencette, Almia, Toddlette and Meena.  
**

**Crafty: Livy belongs to flowerpower71 and Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21.  
**

**Vanity: The Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo.  
**

**Brainy: The Smurfs _movie _belongs to Sony Animation Studios.  
**

**All: Have a smurfy day!  
**

Crafty's eyes fluttered open even before the dawn set in, much like every morning. She wasn't sure why it happened, but all she knew was that it happened. Looking around, she saw the other Smurfs were still sleeping soundly, curled up and happily snoozing away.

Out of complete instinct, she tried to roll over and out of her bed, but was pulled back by a strong force. The sound of Gutsy's soft snoring filled her hearing and she finally remembered last night. She couldn't help the large smile that came onto her face as she looked down at her right hand, the silver amethyst ring glistening even with what little light there was.

_Man does this Smurf have a tight grip! _She let out a breath as she tried again to escape her fiance's grip. Still, the more she moved, the tighter Gutsy's unconscious grip on her became.

Finally, she just became still, thinking and thinking of a way to get his grip off of her. The only way she could think to do it was to wake him up and get his arms off of her then. Crafty kissed his nose, whispering to him softly, "Gutsy, wake up. I want to see my groom-to-be's eyes."

Gutsy groaned silently and clung to her closer, mumbling, "Five more minutes."

"No," Crafty childishly moaned. "I wanna see them _now_! Please? For your future wife?"

Crafty gave him huge eyes, but Gutsy didn't need to open his own to know he was getting them. He smiled and squinted his eyes open slightly.

"How can I say no te that beautiful voice?" He murmured.

"You can't," Crafty teased.

Gutsy gave out a quiet, playful growl, "Ye know, lassie? Just because we're in another mushroom, doesn't mean I can't smurf ye senseless."

"Don't," she begged being only half serious. "They're still sleeping!"

"And...since _when_ have we ever cared before?" Gutsy mused, letting his hand roam down to her waist and then onto her hip.

"Uh, since now when it wakes up Smurfs and animals that are trying to get some sleep!" Xavier opened one blue eye and growled at the two.

"Well, who said ye have te listen? I don' remember invitin' you to watch us smurf," Gutsy rolled his eyes.

Xavier blinked, "I don't know what that means and frankly, I'm grateful for that."

The two snickered, finally getting up from their spot under Elway's drooping ear. The two stretched, letting their bodies wake officially wake up from sleep. Xavier followed suite, standing up on his four paws and shaking his muscles, forgetting that he had sleeping Smurfs on him. Wild slid off of Xavier's head while still asleep and let out a shriek when his body made contact with the floor. Scaredy, Nat, Wooly and Sweepy clung onto Xavier's fur to keep from falling.

The other Smurfs woke up with a start, all except for Toddlette who was quite the heavy sleeper.

"What the smurf is going on?!" Grouchy growled, obviously not pleased with being woken up.

"Nothing," Xavier started. "The two lovebirds were uh...smurfing with each other and to be blunt, it woke me up and it's grossing me out."

Gutsy and Crafty looked at the badger with horrified expressions on their faces, not to mention both were purple in the face with embarrassment. The other Smurfs looked at them in complete shock with the same amount of horror, all except for Wild and the Smurflings, who had no idea what the word meant. Not that the others were complaining. The animals only tilted their heads confused at the word.

"Crafty," Smurfette started, still wide-eyed. "Please tell me you really didn't..."

Crafty hastily shook her head with an intense blush on her cheeks.

"Oh ho ho!" Wooly grinned wolfishly. "Gutsy, you Smurf! Were you really...?"

"No!" Gutsy growled, sending a glare at Xavier.

"What? What'd I say?" He looked around, honestly not knowing what he meant when he said they were "smurfing".

"Believe me, you really don't want to know," Crafty put up a hand, desperately wanting to salvage what dignity she and her mate had left.

Toddlette finally rose from her sleep, babbling happily in Grouchy's arms. She giggled loudly, trying to gain the attention of the others, which she successfully did. Really, who could ignore something so adorable?

Crafty chuckled and waved to her, "Good morning, Toddlette."

Sweepy yawned, "Well, so long as we're all awake, what now? It seems a tad too early for breakfast."

"I don't know about you Smurfs," Vanity started, taking a look around the room with a look of disgust on his face. "But I must say that this place really needs a makeover."

"Wow," Crafty said surprised. "That's the smartest thing you've said the whole time we've been here, Vanity."

"Humph!" Vanity huffed. "You act as if I never smurf up with brilliant ideas."

"You don't," Crafty stated, no sign of her joking coming from it.

* * *

Grace and Patrick were still sound asleep though the sun had already risen in New York City. Even for a work day, the two were enjoying getting in some time to sleep in. Not much time compared to other work days, but still enough for them to relax.

A loud beeping sound filled the air of the room and Patrick groaned, hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. Still, the alarm kept blaring and blaring in his ear drums. The strange thing, though, was that he didn't remember even setting the alarm clock at all.

"Patrick," Grace tiredly mumbled. "Turn the alarm off."

"I'm trying," he grumbled, hitting the snooze button harder. Even still, the alarm clock still kept going off and off. Finally, just when it was getting on his final nerve and since he was really too tired to really care, Patrick knocked the alarm clock down onto the floor, hoping it broke and would stop.

It didn't. It still just kept going off. He groaned and reached for the outlet where the clock was plugged in and yanked on the cord. The alarm did turn off, but quickly turned into a sort of...cawing noise?

Patrick sat up and looked up at the bed post behind him, frowning at the source of the noise. Monty was perched there, somehow imitating the clock's alarm and then sounding his signature caw to hopefully wake up the two humans. Grace chuckled as she sat up from her spot, lifting her hand to pet the mechanical eagle's head. The second her hand touched the top of his head, Monty's constant cawing ceased.

"Good morning to you too, Monty," Grace smiled. Monty squawked and took off from his perch of the bedpost and turned out the door towards the living room area.

Patrick turned to Grace suddenly, "You don't think they're up to something, do you?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Patrick. What makes you think they're up to something?"

"Grace. Their robot bird was spying on us," Patrick stressed.

"Okay, now you're just being paranoid."

Patrick shook his head, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and onto the wooden floor. Grace, more curious than she was suspicious, followed suite after him.

Meanwhile in the other room...

The Other Smurfs were busy decorating the other room with flowers. Monty glided in and landed on a a sort of table where Crafty and Gutsy were together and happily decorating with dark pink flowers being brought by Elway and Puppy. Clumsy was pushing a potted plant into place when he noticed that the two humans were making their way to the living room.

"Here they come, here they come!" he called to the other Smurfs, sliding down a make-shift ladder and onto the coffee table.

Patrick and Grace's walking came to an immediate halt when they looked around their living room. If it were any other ordinary time in their lives, they would think that their home was invaded by a 'Home Makeover' crew and vanished without a trace. Flowers were perfectly arranged around the entire room and even some leafy plants, all of which were being set up by the Smurfs themselves with help from their animal friends.

"Whoa," Patrick whispered looking around in amazement.

"Pretty smurfy, if I do say so myself," Brainy nodded at the handy work they had done.

"Come on, Elway," Gutsy called to the hound, who came bounding over with a dark purple flower and set it down into a pile of more flowers. Gutsy started pulling one up with a rope, "Good boy. Thank you very much."

A blue clawed talon shot down at a yellow flower in the pile and shot back up where Monty's foot reattached to his leg. He held out the large flower to Crafty to take, who smiled and patted his wooden beak, taking the flower from him.

"Oh my goodness," Grace giggled, smiling as she saw what good decorating skills came from these Smurfs. "Clumsy."

Clumsy merely smiled and held up his thumbs, "Blue thumbs!"

Alomar and Almia dove down to the floor, causing most of the other Smurfs to duck down as they snatched multiple flowers in their strong talons and flew right out the window and onto the fire escape.

"This is unbelievable," Grace stated gesturing all around the living room.

"I think there's too much pink," Grouch grumbled, holding Toddlette in his arms. She giggled and swiped at his nose, making him scowl harder but had a hidden softness in his blue eyes, "Including you."

"Just because your name is Grouchy, doesn't mean you always have to be grouchy," Clumsy explained.

"Yeah, it does," Grouchy snapped.

"I agree," Xavier grumbled, smoothing out a decorated blanket over the couch with his paws. "There should at least be a little bit more red or orange. Maybe even a little bit more of blue."

"Since when have you become an interior decorator?" Vanity gave him a strange look from his spot on the table in front of the badger where he, Sweepy, and Wooly were also decorating.

"Uh, since forever when I'm actually allowed to have an opinion," Xavier rolled his blue eyes.

"Smurfette," Grace smiled kneeling to the small round table where the said female was arranging some white roses.

"Hi," Smurfette greeted.

"High five," Grace held up her hand. Smurfette looked down at her hand and then Grace saw the problem, "High four!"

"High four!" Smurfette grinned and repeated, hitting the palm of her hand against Grace's.

Alomar, Hummer, and Almia suddenly flew through the window again, only with their masters, Wild and the Smurflings on their backs. Papa and Grandpa came rushing in after them looking completely elated.

"Great news!" Papa exclaimed, he and Grandpa jumping onto the arm of the white couch. "The stars have revealed a perfect time to smurf the blue moon!"

"YAY!" The Smurfs cheered in complete ecstasy.

"Yeehaw!" Wooly threw his hat up in the air, did a mid-air front flip onto wooden floor, and caught his wooly hat in his hands and put it back on this head. Vanity and Sweepy climbed down the table and followed Wooly and climbed back up onto the coffee table.

"We're going home!" Smurfette gushed.

"I knew you'd do it, Papa!"

"All right!" Grouchy crooned snatching the first Smurf he could, which was Brainy, in one arm while supporting Toddlette in another.

"Smurftastic!"

Grouchy realized what he was doing and pushed Brainy away, "I never doubted them for a second."

"It has to be done tonight," Papa explained, he and Grandpa jumping onto the cushions of the couch. "Between first star and high moon."

"It's our only chance to get home," Grandpa put in.

He and Papa jumped onto the coffee table with Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy and Toddlette. Papa continued, "But, we'll need a magic spell that works in this realm to open the portal home."

"And who knows how hard it's gonna be to smurf one around here," Grandpa added.

"Master Winslow, a question, please," Papa started to Patrick.

"Yeah shoot," Patrick said kneeling in front of them.

"Is there a place that sells spells?"

"Mmm...No."

"Is there a place that proffers potions?"

"Yeah, no," Patrick answered. Each time they got a negative answer the shoulders of the Smurfs sagged in disappointment.

Papa thought again, "How about old books?"

"Um, wait, there's an antique book shop right near where I work. Dr. Wong's something."

"Perfect. That'll do," Papa nodded.

"Oh, hear that boys?" Smurfette cheered, jumping from the table and onto the coffee table. She and Papa hugged, "We're almost home!"

"I love being almost home!" Grouchy shouted.

Gutsy and Crafty came riding over to the table to join the celebration, Gutsy on Elway and Crafty on Puppy. Almia and Alomar landed onto the coffee table, Don Smurfo, Fencette, Wild and the Smurflings jumping off and onto the wooden surface.

"Hey!" Gutsy proclaimed when he and Crafty jumped onto the table. "Smurf hug!"

"YAAY!" All the Smurfs crowded together, giving each other large embraces in complete joy. Alomar, Almia and Monty spread their wings

"It's about smurfing time!" Crafty exclaimed, taking Snappy in her arms and nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Yeah! Let's get home already!" Xavier stomped his paws on the ground. Puppy gave out a yip

"Oh, I love you guys!" Smurfette grinned taking Fencette in a hug.

Grace and Patrick smiled broadly at all the love going on. It was nice that the Smurfs were finally able to go home, but it was kind of sad. Even Patrick had to admit that it was nice having all of them around. No matter how much of an annoyance they could be to him.

"Bring it in, big fella!" Papa called to Patrick, all the Smurfs pulling apart intending to share the love.

"Oh, I wouldn't...

"Come on!" Gutsy said. "We know ye want to."

"Go on, go," Grace encouraged. Patrick turned to her and she nodded, "Yes."

"Yeah, come on, Patrick!" Smurfette pleaded.

"If I can do it, you can do it!" Grouchy exclaimed. Toddlette cooed and held her arms out towards Patrick.

"Now come on! How can you resist that?" Crafty said.

Patrick shook his head and stood back up on his feet. He walked over to the table and knelt down again and before he had time to react, all twenty Smurfs jumped onto his upper body and knocked his back onto the cushions of the couch. He actually laughed and hugged the Smurfs closer not only because he was enjoying it, but also because all of them wriggling around tickled a lot.

Grace smiled at just how adorable the whole scene looked. Clumsy stumbled and fell off of Patrick and onto the floor, but he caught him in time and brought him back up to his chest.

"That's it, laddie," Gutsy nodded. "Nice one."

"What's that?" Smurfette muttered as she climbed onto the edge of the couch.

Monty tilted his head and fluttered over and landed behind Smurfette, taking a look at what she was looking at. He cawed with great awe and amazement.

"Oh, look! We don't have to make a blue moon! We've already got one!" Smurfette exclaimed pointing out the window.

"Really?"

"What?"

"What're you talking about, Smurfette?" Crafty asked.

Monty launched his talons at Crafty and Snappy, pulling them bot to where he was and turning the two to the window. He pointed excitedly with his blue wing out the window.

Crafty and Snappy's eyes widened. Snappy whispered, "Whoa."

"You guys have got to smurf this," Crafty said.

The other Smurfs climbed up onto the couch to have a look. The three other birds flew up to where they were and gazed out the window. Xavier and Puppy climbed up onto the couch and put their front paws on top of arms of the couch to get a good look as well.

On a jumbo screen further across from the apartment, there was indeed a picture of the blue moon rising over a sparkling body of water. A blue eagle flew across then off the screen, then circled back and held still, its wings out wide and its head pointed down.

"No, it isn't," Patrick whispered now getting a good look at the picture.

"It is. Smurfette's right. Look at the blue moon," Clumsy pointed.

"That's the wrong ad," Patrick said to himself, noticing the Angelou logo underneath the picture.

He left the window and rushed over his office to look on his computer to see if there was some mistake.

"Wait!" Crafty yelled. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you!"

Ignoring her, Patrick opened the sliding doors and jumped back in surprise. He looked around and saw that his office was definitely not how he left it the previous night.

The walls were painted a yellow, a dark and light green making an outdoor like portrait from the walls. Flowers were painted on the walls and even a few mushrooms. Butterflies attached to strings hung from the ceiling and stuffed animals were all over the floor. A little bassinet was set up right in front of the window and next to the television.

Patrick looked at the room in complete surprise as did Grace, but she thought the room looked absolutely adorable.

"Aw," Crafty sighed. "You ruined the surprise."

"Surprise?" Patrick and Grace turned to her. Patrick asked her, "What happened to my office?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fencette asked.

"We fixed it for the baby! Another Smurf hug!" Smurfette gushed holding out her arms.

"No. No, no, no. This isn't happening. This isn't happening," Patrick chanted to himself, hoping for it to be true if he kept doing it as he got onto his computer. He pulled out the e-mail from last night and opened it up, only to see the picture of the blue moon on the file that was sent to the billboard company.

"Someone sent this to the ad agency last night. Who messed with my computer?" Patrick turned to the Smurfs, who were looking at each other, wondering who it could've been.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Patrick accused, pointing at Monty.

Monty squawked and looked around nervously. Crafty raised an eyebrow, "Monty? What makes you think he did it?"

"He loved looking at that picture and tried to stop me from taking it off the computer. He might not have meant it, but I'm positive it was his fault."

Monty clicked with fright and folded himself into the form of a wooden egg, then proceeded to roll himself behind Crafty, shaking with fear in his shell.

"That doesn't prove a thing!"

Familiar whistling was heard behind the Smurfs and then they knew the culprit, though they didn't look too surprised. They turned around and gave a look over at Clumsy, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Uh oh," Gutsy muttered. Crafty frowned and elbowed him in the side.

"That's not helping," she hissed.

Clumsy fiddled with his hands nervously, "I uh, mighta, sorta, tripped."

"Yeah, well you mighta, sorta, just got me fired," Patrick snapped at him. "You sent the wrong file!"

Clumsy flinched and shrunk down, feeling completely ashamed of himself.

"Patrick," Grace tried to soothe. "It was just an accident."

"What am I supposed to do, Grace?!" Patrick asked with a raised voice. "You said that they would bring good luck. This is anything but good! I never should've let this happen. I should've said no. I never wanted a house full of little people running around!"

Grace looked at him shockingly when he ended his sentence gesturing to her.

"Oooh," Crafty made a painful facial expression. "Should _not_ have said that."

When Patrick figured out his mistake, he corrected himself, "Blue! Little blue...Ugh!"

He then stormed off out of his office and into the bedroom. Grace put her hands up as she followed him, "Okay...Whoa! Patrick! What're you doing?"

"Going to try to save my job!" Patrick grunted as he got on his shoes.

"We never intended to be a burden, Master Winslow," Papa apologized as he and the other Smurfs followed and stopped outside the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm smurfily sorry about what I-" Clumsy started, but was interrupted by Patrick.

"Stop saying "smurf" for everything!" He exasperated. "What does that even mean? Smurf! Smurfitty-smurf-smurf-smurf!"

The Smurfs gasped and Crafty covered Snappy's ears with her hands along with Smurfette's for Sassette, Wooly for Slouchy and Sweepy for Nat. Toddlette's eyes started to water and she let out a loud wail in fear and sadness. Grouchy flinched and tried to bounce her and calm her down.

"There's no call for that kinda language, laddie!" Gutsy snapped.

Patrick looked like he was about to explode with frustration and anger, but repressed the emotions and just stormed out the door with Grace following him.

"What do we do, now?" Smurfette asked.

"I...I suppose we had better retrieve the spell from the book store and leave as soon as possible. I believe our welcome has been oversmurfed," Papa explained. He pointed Smurfette, Grouchy, Gutsy, and Brainy and said, "The five of us will go and get anything we may need. The rest of you stay here and...try to stay out of trouble."

Clumsy hung his head as he knew the comment was meant for him. Grouchy handed Toddlette over to Grandpa and went off with the others to get the magic spell. Gutsy smiled and took both of Crafty's hands in his, kissing them both and assuring her,

"Don' ye worry. We'll be back and be back home in no time at all."

Crafty smiled as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek and then ran off to catch up with the others. She suddenly raised an eyebrow as she finally noticed something she didn't before.

"Fencette? If you hate that dress so much, why're you still wearing it?"

"Oh! Well, er, um..." Fencette rubbed her arm nervously, unsure how to answer.

However, the answer was perfectly clear when Don Smurfo snaked an arm around her waist, pressing his chest against her back letting out a sort of purring sound. The very scene was sweet, but sent an unpleasant shiver down Crafty's spine as it reminded her of all the times Don Smurfo did that to her.

* * *

**Like it? Thought you guys would. Whoever can guess the reference from "Rio" gets to make the decision if they want me to post the cast list for the next Smurfs story! Bye!**


	14. Rescue Mission

**Hello! It's just another two chapters until the story is over and then the bloopers, then I'll post up the first chapter for the next story like I normally do. I know that couldn't happen the last time, but this time I promise it will happen. Before we start, I would like to introduce the two Creatugos created by our two winners: Nanu the wise white wolf made by flowerpower71 and Misty the sassy, sly red vixen made by Sapphire777! Anyway, time for the reviews!**

**Benny- That's right. That was the "Rio" reference. I don't like how you're smiling like that but I hope you keep your word and that Vanity's injuries won't be too noticeable. And, yeah. I think it would be best if you sent those**

**Before we go any further, I would like to announce, thanks to the arm-twisting from Benny, Sapphire777 and flowerpower71, the new cast list for the next Smurfs story: Smurf-Crossed Lovers! The same voices are going to be from Absence Makes the Heart Grow Smurfier except for one voice change which I'm sure you'll be able to catch. Well, here they are:**

**Benevolent will now be voiced by Victor Garber (Master Thundering Rhino from **_**Kung Fu**__**Panda 2**_**)**

**Charity Smurfette will be voiced by Lucy Liu (Viper from **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**)**

**Mama Smurfette will be voiced by Joan Copeland (Tanana from **_**Brother Bear**_**)**

**Oddette Smurfling will be voiced by Elsie Fisher (Agnes from **_**Despicable Me**_**)**

**Martialette Smurfling will be voiced by Dana Gaier (Edith from **_**Despicable Me**_**)**

**Silky Smurfette will be voiced by Joan Cusack (Jessie from **_**Toy Story 2-3)**_

**Wittette Smurfette will be voiced by Wanda Sykes (Granny from **_**Ice Age: Continental Drift**_**)**

**Meditette Smurfette will be voiced by Angelina Jolie (Tigress from **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**)**

**Affectionette Smurfette will be voiced by Anne Hathaway (Jewel from **_**Rio**_**)**

**Feralette Smurfette will be voiced by...well, herself. She only says one word throughout the entire story.**

**Charmette Smurfette will be voiced by Veena Bidasha (Messua (Ranjan's mother) from **_**The Jungle Book 2**_**)**

**Pridette Smurfette will be voiced by Jennifer Lopez (Shira from **_**Ice Age: Continental Drift**_**)**

**Explorette Smurfette will be voiced by Jessie Flower (Toph from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**)**

**Cropette Smurfette will be voiced by Anika Rose (Tiana from **_**The Princess and the Frog**_**)**

**Noa (kind of like Noah) will be voiced by Denis Leary (Diego from **_**Ice Age**_**)**

**Aurora will be voiced by Zooey Deschanel (Katherine "Kit" from **_**Failure to Launch**_**)**

**Zorathix will be voiced by Joel Edgerton (Metalbeak from**_** Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole**_**)**

**Ichabod will be voiced by John Travolta (Bolt from **_**Bolt**_**)**

**Morgana will be voiced by Moira Kelly (Nala from **_**The Lion King**_**)**

**Sailor Smurf will be voiced by Nicholas Cage (Balthazar (don't worry, flowerpower71, the **_**good **_**one. Well, somewhat good. A little cranky and sarcastic, but still good) from **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice)**_

**Rameen will be voiced by Jodi Benson (Lady from **_**Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure**_**)**

**Favian will be voiced by Geoffery Rush (Ezylryb from **_**Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole**_**)**

**Hazel will be voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph (Rita from **_**Oliver and Company**_**)**

**Nanu will be voiced by Nicole Oliver (Princess Celestia from**_** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_**)**

**Misty will be voiced by Penelope Cruz (Angelica from **_**Pirates of the Caribean**_**)**

**Balky Smurf will be voiced by Jeff Bennett (Tramp from **_**Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure**_**)**

**Edgy Smurfette will be voiced by Tricia Trippett (Juliet from **_**Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss**_**)**

**Outback Smurf will be voiced by Tristan Rogers (Jake from **_**The Rescuers Down Under**_**)**

**Combatette Smurfette will be voiced by Alyssa Milano (Angel from **_**Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure**_**)**

**Forger Smurf will be voiced by Ben Stiller (Alex from **_**Madagascar**_**)**

**Pionette Smurfette will be voiced by Mizuo Peck (Sacajawea from **_**Night at the Museum**_**)**

**Viking Smurf will be voiced by Dennis Haysbert (Master Ox from **_**Kung Fu Panda 2**_**)**

**Zippette Smurfette will be voiced by Drew Barrymore (Olive from **_**Olive, The Other Reindeer**_**)**

**Tenderette Smurfette will be voiced by Amy Adams (Giselle from **_**Enchanted**_**)**

**Culinette Smurfette will be voiced by Queen Latifah (Ellie from **_**Ice Age trilogy**_**)**

**Ace Smurf will be voiced by Billy Joel (Dodger from **_**Oliver and Company**_**)**

**And finally, Suave Smurf will be voiced by Gerard Butler (Phantom from **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**)**

**Phew! And that's basically all the super duper really important characters, well, most of them off the top of my head anyway. I may add a few voice actors/actresses because the next story is going to have a lot of flashbacks and I mean **_**a lot**_**. But these are the main characters along with our favorite characters.**

**flowerpower71- (chuckles) It wouldn't have mattered if you entered first or not, this is sort of an "Everyone's a winner" debate thing. For people who entered the right reference, they say whether they want to see the cast list or save it for the first chapter of the next story. The majority would decide whether it gets posted or not. And yeah, unless you know what you're doing, the Smurf language should be forbidden to be spoken unless you are a Smurf or Smurfette.**

**Xavier: Apparently. What did I even say?**

**Like Crafty said, you don't want to know. FrittzyCrazy- Whoa whoa whoa!...Whoa! Geez, you're talking to me like I'm a queen or something. You don't have to worry about how long or good your review is. It just means a lot that you review at all, but hey, if you think that you can do better with your reviews, be my guest to do so.**

**Cutie Kyuubi- I have no idea what you mean by that but okay. I will pray for you and so will the others here. Good luck!**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- First of all, Harmony was put in charge of Crafty. Hefty couldn't have been mad at him since nobody could've possibly known about Crafty's trap door in her closet. Second of all, thank you for that compliment in humor. I believe humor is something we all need in a story to make it interesting. Also, Grandpa and Papa may have the same voice in your case, but not in my story, they don't.**

**Sapphire777- Yes. You won. Don't feel bad about posting it on the wrong story. I would've read it either way. I think Misty will make a fine addition to the next story, especially how it's going to revolve around the plot. I'm warning you guys now, though: Most of the next story is going to going to be some main plot first, a few flashbacks, then a continuous flashback for who knows how many chapters, then back to the main plot line. With a few more flashbacks. I guess they're like stories within the main story that unless you read them, you won't understand the main plot. Does that make any sense?**

**Anyway, yeah. The ribbon seal is the Smurf who wants them apart. It's kind of a Life Giver thing. It'll make more sense in the next story, believe me. And I feel the same way when I create or read other stories. It's just a fantastic way to relax the mind. And you know what? I think Crafty can agree with you on that.**

**Crafty: On what? (reads review) Oh my smurf. That's exactly what I said when Gutsy and Don Smurfo were all over **_**me**_**! Welcome to my world to 'Smurfs Gone Psycho'.**

**Gutsy, Sweepy, & Don Smurfo: HEY!**

**Crafty: Don't you dare deny it!**

**Anywho, Zinka17- No. Crafty and Gutsy were not "smurfing". I'm telling you now that I would tell you what smurfing means in Xavier's context, but it's not appropriate for the rating. It's not the first time, actually, that Monty's hid behind Crafty like that and it won't be the last. Please be patient, all want to see what Don Smurfo's reaction to Fencette in a dress and the bloopers and deleted scenes will be up before you know it.**

**Chloe- Take good care of those two Smurfs. They're just as important as any other Smurf to us and will be missed as long as they're with you. I hope you get closer to the Dark Princess so you can come home.**

**smurf dreamer- Good to see you again and I'm glad you like the story. I hope your ankle gets better soon and good luck with that volleyball game.**

**selen-rose- Thank you for the compliment and yes, that was the reference. Discalimer time!**

**Sweepy: Miss Frosty owns Crafty, Hummer, Xavier, Monty, Meena, Toddlette, Ipati, Fencette, and Almia**

**Xavier: flowerpower71 owns Livy and Nanu. CartoonCaster owns Jo and Sapphire777 owns *gulps and blushes* Misty.**

**Crafty: And the Smurfs, Johan, and Peewit belong to Peyo. Have a Smurfy day!**

"You know, if it's any consolation, I think you guys did a great job with this," Grace said gesturing to the baby's room.

Wooly chuckled without any humor as he handed Almia a purple butterfly to hang on the ceiling, "Thank you ma'am, but your beau don't seem ta think the same way."

Grace sighed, "Patrick was just in a fussy mood. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later. He just needs some time to cool off."

"I wouldn't count on it," Xavier grumbled, relaxing in the living room chair. "He looked pretty steamed to me."

Clumsy looked down as he heard from around the corner of the future baby's room. Then he proceeded to turn around and trudge away to be alone.

"He'll get over it," Crafty scoffed finishing finger painting some pink flowers on the lower part of the wall. "Besides, so what if he loses that job? He doesn't look like he enjoys it, anyway. What's the point in having a job you're not happy with?"

"Maybe not, but it's still really important to him," Grace smiled sadly, happy that Crafty was trying to lighten the mood. "I really do hope he can fix it."

"Hey, it could be worse," Wooly said. "He could be fighting another man off just so he wouldn't get to you. I guarantee he smurfs you more than work."

"Well, that's very sweet of you to say that, Wooly," Grace smiled. "What makes you say so?"

"Oh, _I _wouldn't know," Wooly slyly smiled. "But Crafty and Don Smurfo do."

Crafty looked at him disapprovingly and shook her head, "Smurf up, Wooly. She doesn't want to hear that story."

"Oh, actually I think I would," Grace insisted. "I want to know, really."

"Alright," Crafty sighed, putting her hands in some more pink paint as she continued painting on the wall. "A few years ago, let's just say that Gutsy wasn't the only Smurf that had a thing for me. Womanizer Smurf over there had his smurfs on me and tried to win me over," Crafty jabbed a thumb up at Don Smurfo, who was on Alomar's back, the bird's talons clinging to the string holding up a blue butterfly.

"Ha!" Don Smurfo scoffed, nudging for Alomar to let go. The eagle released his grip and landed onto the wooden floor. "You cannot tell me you didn't have even the slightest of affection for me. What Smurfirina wouldn't?"

"You see, there it is again. Arrogance. It's the arrogance I do not like about you at all. And you know what? That cockiness of yours is the reason I had to save your tail twice in one day," Crafty smirked.

"Ooooh," Xavier snickered.

"Oh, really," Don Smurfo waved a hand dismissively as he jumped to her side off of Alomar's back.

"Mhmm," Crafty hummed. "Besides, that 'affection' of yours sounded more like desperation to me."

"Ooooooh!" The males in the room crooned followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Don Smurfo, however, was the only one not amused. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"That," He began. "was just below the Smurf's belt."

"It might be below the Smurf's belt, but that doesn't make it any less true," Crafty sang, pulling at Don Smurfo's nose and shaking it side to side.

"Bah!" Don Smurfo growled, swatting her hands away and rubbing the soreness out of his nose.

"By the way, Don Smurfo," Crafty added, wiping her hands on a towel. "I know purple's your color, but you look pretty smurfy in pink too."

Don Smurfo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his fingers, which were now pink. His other hand immediately shot to his nose and pulled it away to see pink paint. He growled in frustration and stomped back onto his golden eagle, who even couldn't help but snicker himself.

Crafty chuckled to herself, shaking her head as she left the room to take a break. She shook her head but stopped as she saw Puppy on his hind legs, his front paws on the windowsill that lead out to the fire escape.

"Hey, Puppy," Crafty whispered coming to the side of the dog. "What're you looking at?"

Puppy made no indication that he knew she was there. He only waggled his tail as he continued looking at whatever it was he was looking at.

Crafty climbed up Puppy's back and onto his head, where she saw Clumsy sitting at the edge of the fire escape. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down.

"Clumsy?" Crafty asked climbing off of Puppy's snout. "You alright?"

Clumsy didn't move at all but mumbled out, "Yeah. I guess so..."

"You guess so?" Crafty raised an eyebrow. "If this is about that ad thing or whatever the smurf it was that Patrick was angry about, it wasn't your fault. Frankly, I think you did a good thing."

"It's not that..." Clumsy shook his head.

Crafty tilted her head, "What is it, then?"

"Nobody thinks I can do anything right," Clumsy lowered his head even further in shame. "Every time I try to help, I just smurf it up..."

"You do not smurf things up," Crafty soothed sitting next to him. "If anything, they're the ones who smurf things up by not appreciating your help. I wouldn't let you help me with my inventions if I knew you would make mistakes that could really hurt somesmurf. Not because I don't appreciate your help, but because I care about your safety. You know that, right?"

Clumsy smiled a little and shrugged, "Yeah. I guess so, but what about the other Smurfs? They don't appreciate it like you do."

"Well, they just need a little convincing, that's all," Crafty smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. They'll see it in time."

"You think so?" Clumsy asked.

"I_ know_ so. Besides, if you think you feel helpless right now, you should've seen me when Ipati attacked me," Crafty joked.

Clumsy looked at her with wide eyes, "That snake? He attacked you?!"

"Uh huh. I couldn't do a thing when he did, too. Had to rely on Xavier and the other Smurfs to help me. The Smurflings, too."

"Whoa," Clumsy whispered. "I bet if Gutsy were there, he would've smurfed Ipati's block off."

Crafty smiled and chuckled, "I know. I would've loved to see it, too."

"Did you tell him or Papa yet?" He asked.

"No!" Crafty laughed. "Definitely not. As much as I like telling the truth, I think getting home is more important than Ipati showing up. Besides, do you know how Gutsy's going to react to it?"

Before Clumsy could reply, she put up her hand, "Besides going unsmurfy on Ipati's scaly butt."

"Uhhh," Clumsy thought. "He might...look out for you more often?"

"Exactly. He'll go full blown overprotective on me!" Crafty rubbed her temples at the very thought. "I can just see it now. He's not even going to let me leave the village without him with me!"

"Yeah. That sounds like something he would do," Clumsy nodded.

"Which is why you can't tell him or Papa until we get back home. Got it?" Crafty asked.

"Okay," Clumsy answered carefully. "If you say so."

"OOOMPH!" Papa and Smurfette grunted as they fell from the mail slot of the antique store in which Patrick had mentioned to them to go to. Since the store was closed, it was more than likely that they wouldn't be caught.

Brainy was lucky enough to get a soft landing but just as he stood back up, Gutsy and Grouchy tumbled on top of their brainy brother.

"Gutsy!" Brainy hissed.

"Brainy!" Gutsy whined back.

After the three of them got up and brushed themselves off, they looked around the book store. The many masks and artifacts that were set throughout the store definitely emphasized that the store was full of antiques.

"This place looks creepy to me," Brainy shuddered.

"It's not creepy, it's different!" Gutsy corrected, looking around with great interest. "And I like it."

"Let's just get the book and get out of here," Grouchy whispered as if they'd get caught.

"You're right," Papa answered. "This book of spells is our ticket home."

"Tell me again how we're so sure that we'll find a particular book in this particular store," Brainy asked.

"Well, we have to start somewhere, Brainy," Smurfette replied, climbing up onto the stairs that lead to a second story of the store. "Besides, we need a spell before tonight."

"She's right, Brainy," Papa said climbing onto a bookshelf, looking at the titles of various books. "It's smurfily important that we do it and do it soon."

About ten minutes later, no luck had come to the Smurfs no matter how hard they searched.

"That's not it. That's not it," Grouchy grumbled, running past the bookshelves and looking at the book titles, only to not find what he was looking for. "Hey! Oh, no, that's not it."

"Look at all these amazing books," Brainy said looking at all the books. "It's gotta be here somewhere."

He opened a book, hoping to find something useful, but nothing came to him, "No, this isn't it. You see anything, Smurfette?"

"Nothing up here, boys!" Smurfette called down to them. She jumped onto the the railing of the stairs and slid down on her heels, "Look out below!"

She jumped as she reached the bottom and onto a small table.

"I've got somethin' lads!" Gutsy called from the top of a shelf.

"Great job, Gutsy!" Papa congratulated jumping off of the boxed shelf.

Gutsy pushed the book he had found to the edge of the shelf. He grunted as he continued to push, "Oh. Nearly there."

Finally, he pushed the blue book off of the edge and onto the table.

"Well done," Brainy said.

Gutsy jumped down from his spot on the shelf and growled as he pulled the blue book onto the two tone sculptures that sat just behind him.

"Just a minute. That's it. There we go," he then set the book down.

"Ah, yes," Papa nodded as he got a good look at the book.

"_L'Histoire des Schtroumpfs,_" Brainy read the title of the foreign book. They opened the title of the book and onto the first page where Brainy read out, "Hmm. Peyo."

Papa flipped the page and the other Smurfs gasped.

"That's us," Smurfette gasped.

And it was true what she said. The pages had pictures of cartoon-like Smurfs, saying things in dialogue bubbles in a completely alien language or doing things that they would normally do at home. It was as if this 'Peyo' was really observing them without them knowing it.

"Yes! This is the one," Papa exclaimed. He took out a small pencil and piece of parchment, "The secret runes are hidden in the drawing."

"You see all of that in there?" Grouchy asked, feeling completely perplexed.

Papa nodded, "Look here, at the patterns on this page."

He began to write down instructions to open the portal home. Turning the page, there was a sort of musical song with the notes. He wrote down the words that would act as the incantation for their safe arrival home.

"All that remains now is to return to the waterfall and invoke this spell, tonight," Papa explained.

"And we can go home?" Smurfette asked hopefully.

"And we can go home," Papa smiled and nodded.

_And then we can start plannin' the wedding, _Gutsy smiled at the thought.

"Oh, you're going home, all right," A disturbingly familiar voice sounded. The others turned to see Gargamel standing at the door to the room they were in with an evil smile on his face. "To a little place I like to call BellVeedaRay Castle."

The Smurfs stood their ground with brave faces as the evil warlock finished, "Where your essence shall finally be mine."

As he finished, Gargamel held up a wand, at the tip was a iron dragon with glowing red eyes and a bluish glow coming from the mouth.

"The dragon wand!" Papa gasped, remembering the very same wand from his vision.

"It's G-G-G...!" Brainy tried to stutter out, but was too afraid to finish.

"Oh, please, please, allow me," Gargamel then let out a fake shriek, "Ahh! It's Gargamel!"

"Run, Smurfs!" Papa ordered, the others jumping off of the table and heading for a door on the far end of the room.

"Let's go Smurfs!"

"Wait for me!"

"To the door!"

"Smurfintine! Smurfintine!" Papa muttered to himself as he swerved around various objects to avoid Azrael, who was snarling, hissing and chasing him all in the process.

"Yes yes, do resist little Smurfs. After all, what is the hunt," Gargamel's wand began to power up and he took aim at the four Smurfs trying to push the door open. He let out a burst of blue energy as he shouted out, "without the thrill!"

The Smurfs looked back with unconcealed horror at the burst of light coming at them and went to push harder at the door. Papa narrowed his eyes and grabbed a small, metallic shield and jumped off the table, Azrael pouncing after him. Just in the nick of time, Papa used the shield and deflected the burst of energy away from his children and first at Azrael, who was thrown back, and then at the book shelf right next to Gargamel. It toppled over, knocking Gargamel over and onto the floor.

"We gotta go! Move!" Smurfette said pushing at the door.

Papa fell down to the ground, dropped the shield, and went over to help them. Finally, they got the door open and they all rushed in.

"Get goin', Smurfs!" Gutsy panted rushing with the others.

"Faster, faster!" Grouchy chanted rushing as well.

"Let's get outta here!"

The Smurfs spotted a small escape hatch just big enough for a Smurf to fit through. However, Papa knew something had to be done about Gargamel or else they wouldn't be safe, even if they did escape.

So, he pulled out his notes and rushed to Brainy, "Brainy, take the spell, brew the potion and smurf the moon tonight. It has to be tonight!"

Brainy, who looked completely horrified and confused, shook his head desperately, hoping that Papa was joking, "Me? Smurf the moon? No, no. I'm not ready!"

By this time, Gutsy and Grouchy had gotten to hatch open and were in with Smurfette, waiting for the other two to join them.

"You have to be!" Papa shoved the notes into Brainy's unwilling blue hands.

"SMURFS!" Gargamel bellowed as he charged into the room.

Papa shook his head and pushed Brainy into the pipe, closing the door and locking it in place, "Go! And whatever happens, do not come back for me!"

"What?" Gutsy gasped, trying to open the hatch back up.

"No, Papa!" Smurfette shouted.

"Papa!" Grouchy exclaimed.

"What're you waiting for, Gargamel?!" Papa challenged the wizard as he stepped forward with determination.

"Here come's papa, Papa!" Gargamel sneered as his wand struck out another blue light, trapping the red clad elder Smurf in its grasp. Papa gasped and winced at the pain from it but urged his Smurfs,

"Just go!"

"NO! Papa!" Smurfette sobbed, trying to reach out for him.

Gutsy grabbed her by her arm gently, soothing her, "C'mon lass. Do what Papa says."

"Papa!" Smurfette cried as she still tried to reach for him, but was pulled back and ushered forward by Gutsy, who wasn't any more happy to go on with the order than she was.

"Is that all you've got, Gargamel?!" They heard Papa exclaim, only to wince at the sound of Gargamel's echoed, insane laughter.

"UGGH!" The four Smurfs cried as they tumbled out of the pipe, each covered in a sort of dirt from their journey.

Looking around, it was already nighttime, which meant they had to open the portal and they had to do it soon.

"What's going to happen to Papa?" Brainy asked fearfully.

"Papa told us to smurf the moon, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Grouchy said, feeling hurt as well as the others.

"C'mon!" Gutsy ordered hurtingly. "We don' have much time!"

"'Come on?' Come on where?" Brainy asked.

"How are we going to get back to Clumsy and the others?" Smurfette asked, hoping for any good suggestions.

_C'mon, think! _Gutsy thought. _What would me lassie do?_

He walked to the edge of the crates they were on and found their answer. He turned back to them and answered, "We ride. Come on!"

Gutsy jumped down and landed on the back of a pigeon, who fluttered in startling, until Gutsy soothed the bird, "Be still bird."

"I don't think they're friendly," Grouchy tried to reason.

"Well, neither am I!" Gutsy countered.

"But they carry disease!" Brainy whined.

"And Smurfs! Let's ride!" Gutsy nudged his bird to take off, which it obediently did.

The other Smurfs, or at least Grouchy and Smurfette, grabbed a pigeon of their own and took off as well. The fourth pigeon was about to take off as well, without Brainy.

"But I'm not sure I can do this!" Brainy cried as he leaped onto his pigeon, just barely hanging on.

Crafty sat at the windowsill, looking out over the lit up city, hoping to get a glimpse at the Smurfs that left so long ago. It had been many hours since they had left and she was getting deeply worried for them. Especially Gutsy. Hummer and Monty sat at her side, each nudging her for comfort every once in a while. It helped her, but not by much.

"Okay, I'm bored now," Xavier stated, his claws tapping on the buttons on the remote control of the television. It skipped through various channels, none of them to his liking at all. The other Smurfs, including Alomar and Almia with their masters, boringly watched the screen, not feeling smurfy or excited in the least. "Where are they? I wanna go home!"

"I'm sure they'll be back soon enough," Grandpa assured them.

"It's getting dark," Clumsy said, standing on the counter in the kitchen with Grace standing next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we'd better go look for them," Grace agreed.

The door suddenly opened up and Patrick walked in, closing the door behind him. All eyes went to him, curious about what had happened, especially with the temper tantrum he threw earlier that day. He walked forward, feeling guilty and horrible the way he had treated Grace. And the Smurfs.

"Hi," he greeted quietly. He then noticed a lack of little blue creatures, or at least less of them and asked, "Where are the rest of the Smurfs?"

"We think they're still at the bookstore," Grace answered.

Patrick sighed and set his keys down on the table, "Listen, Grace, I'm-"

He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He sighed apprehensively and pulled it out of his pocket, answering it, "Hey Odile...Listen, listen. Before you fire me, I know that the ads that ran weren't the ads I sent. But they're the ads I should've sent. The ads I almost _did_ send."

All eyes watched him with great curiosity at where he was going with what he was saying. He continued, "But I didn't 'cause...I second-guessed myself. I gave you what I thought you wanted instead of what I thought was right."

Patrick put his phone to his shoulder and mouthed "I'm sorry." to Monty. The blue mechanical eagle clicked with excitement and flew over to him, landing on his other shoulder and affectionately rubbed his side against the side of Patrick's head. Many of the Smurfs gave him a smile and snickered lightly, including Grace and Crafty.

Patrick couldn't help but smile himself and pat the eagle's head, then continued his phone conversation, "But this is right. It means something to me and...I don't know, I think it's gonna mean something to others, too.

He turned to Grace and walked to her. Monty jumped off of his shoulder and onto the counter with Clumsy as Patrick said, "It's not just a moon, Odile. It's a blue moon. 'Once in a blue moon.' That means that there are only a few moments in your life when something truly memorable, truly magical, happens to you."

Patrick put his hand on Grace's stomach, her hand coming over his where their unborn child was.

"And if you hesitate, if you're afraid, you might just miss it. That's what that image means. Don't let those blue moon moments pass you by."

More chattering came from the phone and Patrick answered, "As for the blue eagle, well, let's just say that it represents how unique and rare those blue moon moments are."

Patrick smiled as he nudged Monty with his elbow. Monty sheepishly smiled and turned his head away in embarrassment. However, he could hear the next words on the phone from the one called "Odile,"

_"I will call you back to tell you if you if you're fired."_

Patrick sighed as he hung up the phone and put it in his jacket pocket. Grace smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, saying, "I so smurfin' love you."

Then, the two shared a warm kiss together. The others turned away, knowing the two needed a moment alone. Monty covered his face with his wing, then parted some of his feathers to sneak a peak. The Smurflings, mostly Snappy, were more than happy to look away from them. Crafty smiled and sighed, now desperately wishing to be in Gutsy's arms at the moment.

Suddenly, Crafty yelped as she was scooped up by a grinning Gutsy Smurf, flying in on a pigeon. He expertly cuddled Crafty in his arms while landing the bird on the top of the couch.

_Not what I had in mind, but oh well, _Crafty shrugged and hugged herself closer to Gutsy.

"Whoa! We're outta control!" Brainy cried out, clinging to the feathers of his pigeon right before flying off and onto the carpet after crashing into the lamp.

Patrick and Grace jumped and so did the other Smurfs and animals in the room at the sudden thud. Puppy's ears perked and he yipped in excitement that they were finally back.

"Whoa, bird! Watch out for the...Ouch!" Grouchy shouted as his pigeon crashed into the fruit bowl, knocking out all of the apples and fell onto the floor.

It seemed that Gutsy and Smurfette were the only ones to land their birds successfully.

"That'll do, pigeon," Gutsy patted the bird and slid off, taking Crafty with him.

"Thank you, bird," Smurfette jumped off and let the bird fly away outside.

"Look! We got the incantation!" Brainy announced.

"YAAY!" The Smurfs in the room cheered.

"Finally!" Xavier stretched and jumped off of the chair. "Let's go home!"

Patrick looked at the group and noticed they were one short, "Where's Papa?"

"Gargamel's got him," Grouchy choked out.

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped in horror.

"He took him to some place called BellVeedaRay Castle!" Smurfette explained.

"He's gonna..." Grouchy stopped himself, feeling sick at the very thought. Smurfette let out a sob in despair.

"Don' say it," Gutsy said, holding Crafty closer to him. She felt tears come to her eyes as she pushed her face into the crook of his neck.

"BellVeedaRay? What is BellVeedaRay?" Grace asked, turning to Patrick for an answer.

"Belve...He's taken him to Belvedere Castle in Central Park," Patrick solved.

"To extract his essence!" Brainy cried out.

The Smurfs gasped, looking at each other in complete loss. Sassette sobbed out, "B-But...Pappy promised he wouldn't leave...with a Smurf's Honor, too..."

Sassette started to bawl and Wooly took her into a hug, "Shh. Shh. It's alright, honey. Papa's not gonna be in that place long. We're gonna go and bust'em out."

"R-really?" Sassette looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course."

The other Smurfs smiled and nodded, eager to get on with the plan

"He's right, we have to go get him," Grace agreed.

"No! Gargamel's more powerful than ever!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"Papa said no matter what happens we're not to go back for him," Gutsy said, though he sounded half-hearted when he said it. He wanted to go as much as any Smurf in the room. "He's trying to protect us."

"But what about Papa?" Crafty asked pulling away from him. "We need to protect him now. He needs us."

Gutsy understood her defiance and knew she wanted to help, but he loved her too much to let her get involved. Before he could try to convince her otherwise, another Smurf joined the argument.

"She's right! We can't leave Papa behind!" Clumsy put in, climbing on top of the foot stool.

"It was a Smurf promise!" Gutsy tried to reason with them both.

"No, no, no!" Clumsy waved his arms in disagreement. "We can't!"

"We promised Papa we'd do exactly what he said!" Brainy countered.

"That's right!" Grouchy said.

"I didn't," Patrick growled out. The others turned to him in complete surprise, but Crafty and Clumsy gave him ecstatic and hopeful smiles. "I never promise him anything."

Patrick left to go towards the door as Clumsy said, "Neither did I! And there is no way I'm leaving here without Papa."

The other Smurfs gasped in Clumsy's sudden determination, before Crafty said, "I'm in, too! Papa's done way too much for all of us to just leave him behind now."

"Patrick, wait!" Grace said, going after her husband. "I'm coming with you!"

Crafty and Clumsy stared the other Smurfs down until they counted themselves in as well.

"Count me in," Xavier was the first to confirm with the decision. "I've been itching for some action the second we got here."

"I don't see why not," Grandpa nodded. "Papa would do the same if it were any of us in there. Why not do the same?"

"Yeah!" The Smurflings cried out in agreement.

Toddlette squealed, not really understanding what they were talking about, but went with it anyway.

"M-me too," Scaredy gulped, raising his hand shakily. Wild cooed and chittered, jumping around in circles.

"And of course we will help," Fencette volunteered herself and Don Smurfo.

Don Smurfo nodded, "Indeed. It's the duty of a hero to serve justice."

Alomar and Almia screeched in their agreements, with Monty screeching as well as he flew clumsily over to Crafty's side.

Now, it was only up to the four Smurfs that experienced the abduction of their Papa. Grouchy thought for a moment before answering, "I'm in!"

Elway and Puppy let out a loud bark in reply to them as well. All eyes, especially Crafty and Clumsy's, went to the only Smurf that didn't answer yet.

Gutsy thought and thought, before he finally replied with great determination, "Aye. Me too."

The others smiled as they all were finally in agreement. Gutsy grabbed Crafty's hands in his and smiled at her, and she smiled back as he said, "No Smurf left behind. Not Papa. And not any of you."

Gutsy cast a determined glance at Clumsy.

"All for one and one for smurf!"

"And...that should do it," Crafty said, finishing the harness that was attached to the strange flying contraption that Patrick had taken from his office.

"Perfect," Gutsy said, slipping it onto his body. "A perfect fit. Lassie?"

"Hmm?" She asked turning to him.

"I smurf you," he smiled lovingly.

"Aw, I smurf you too," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and said, "Okay, I guess we're ready to go."

"Good, let's get going," Grace picked the two up and took them away to their position for the plan that was thought up of because of them all.

Patrick, however, didn't move at first. He never noticed the romance between Gutsy and Crafty until what they did at that moment. It was really a touching sight to look at.

"Patrick! Come on!" Xavier bit at his pant leg and tried to pull him away. Patrick shook himself out of it and went with the other Smurfs to the park near Belvedere Castle.

"Now, Brainy," Grandpa started. "I think it'd be best that when you go back, you take Toddlette with you. I don't think the little tyke should be around to smurf this."

"Umm, sure, Grandpa. I'll take her there," Brainy took Toddlette into his arms and pulled himself onto Alomar's back, where Don Smurfo and Hummer were waiting for him.

"And take this, too," Patrick handed him a cell phone to communicate with.

"Hya, Alomar!" Don Smurfo ordered, nudging Alomar to take off. Alomar screeched and took off to where the waterfall would be at where the Smurfs first came into this world.

"You guys ready?" Grace asked as she griped a white sheet hanging over a dumpster.

"Ready!"

She pulled off the sheet, releasing many balloons holding onto a blue bowling ball.

"Alrigh'! Let's light this candle!" Gutsy pressed the button that controlled the flying machine and activated it. It made him hover slightly and he swayed as he tried to gain control of it, but got the hang of it in time.

Monty covered Crafty and his head from Gutsy's flying assault before he flew up to the balloons. Crafty nudged Monty, who swooped to the ground and grabbed a plastic bag filled with blue water balloons.

"Good luck Crafty and Gutsy!" Grace called up to them.

"Ha ha! Into the breach!" Gutsy cried as he and Crafty flew off towards Central Park.

"I'll see you both there!"

When the others finally came to the park, they crouched to the ground to avoid being seen from any prying eyes.

"We all remember the plan, right?" Smurfette asked the others.

"Let's get our smurf on!" Grouchy whispered jumping down from Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick pulled out his phone and dialed it to call Brainy. When he answered, he asked, "Brainy? What's happening?"

_"I've added the ingredients. It's more powerful than anticipated! I don't think I can do it!"_

"Okay, Brainy," Patrick started. "You can do this. Just say the incantation."

He heard Brainy sigh, then recited something in another language. He heard a blast of some sort and looked up in the sky to see a blue light race up towards the moon. Not more than a second later, it flashed and covered the moon and blue coating.

"Whoa," Patrick whispered, hanging up the phone.

"I'll be smurfed," Grouchy said, he too looking amazed.

"I did it," Brainy whispered, noticing the portal had opened once more. "I did it, Papa! I did it!"

"Ha ha! Excelllent, Brainy!" Don Smurfo congratulated. "Now let's go!"

Brainy jumped onto Alomar's back and then the group of five dove into the portal and traveled at a stunning speed, clinging onto Alomar's feathers as they went faster and faster. Finally, they zoomed out to the other side and out of the hole in the roof.

The bespectacled Smurf looked down in amazement and happiness, feeling good to see home again. He shook his head, knowing they had a job to do. Hummer suddenly chirped and pointed down, where he saw a group of Smurfs and Meena searching through the forest.

Alomar screeched and tucked in his wings, diving down towards the Smurfs. He opened up his wings and clawed into the dirt in front of the group, causing them to jump back in surprise.

"Hi, guys!" Brainy waved, jumping off of Alomar's back to greet them.

"BRAINY!" They cried in joy and tackled him in a group hug.

"Ha ha, Brainy, you little smurfer!" Hefty laughed. "Where've you been hiding yourself!"

"There's no time to explain," Brainy said. "We need to go! Papa's in danger!"

"What? Where is he?" Hefty asked, his shock and concern as apparent as the other Smurfs were.

"Like I said, there's no time to explain! Where are the other Smurfs? We'll need them all! Except Toddlette. Grandpa told me to bring her back here," Brainy blabbered out, holding the infant out for them to see. She giggled and cooed at the sight of more Smurfs, as if she hadn't seen them before in her life.

Hefty seemed to think for a minute, then he took Toddlette, who squirmed gleefully in his grip and ordered, "Meena. Take Don Smurfo with you and put this little squeezer in a safe place. Then get all the Smurfs and have Don Smurfo lead you back to us. Come on, Smurfs! We've gotta get our Papa back!"

The other Smurfs cheered as Meena took Toddlette and placed her on her back and took off, Alomar flying off behind her.

"Lead the way, Brainy," Hefty nodded.

"This way! We need to hurry!" Brainy ran as he lead the Smurfs toward the Forbidden Falls.


	15. The Arrow of Forgivness

**Hello hello hello! I'm sorry, I meant to have this posted up two days ago but on Thursday night, for some reason, the story I thought I typed up didn't save and I had to start all over again. Then I meant to put it up yesterday, but there was a family emergency. So, I got it up today and I promise that later today, most likely tonight, I'll put up the bloopers and the first chapter of the next story. Anyway, I hope you guys are here for the last chapter of the whole story, 'Absence Makes the Heart Grow Smurfier'! It's a good one! Just before we get started, there are two characters I had failed to mention from the last chapter, plus a last minute voice addition for our other Creatugo OC. So, here they are:**

**Noctuma (if you don't remember, this is Benny's Creatugo OC from a few chapters ago) will be voiced by Tom Kane.  
**

**Skitter Smurf will be voiced by Eddie Murphy (Mushu from _Mulan_)  
**

**Rascalette Smurfette will be voiced by Neve Campbell (Kiara from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_)  
**

**Back to the reviews...Ah! Here we are.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- That's very nice of you to say. But if you think you're on the edge of your seat now, just wait until you read the ending of this story. Then I bet you guys will be asking a whole bunch of questions.  
**

**flowerpower71- It seems like a long cast list now but you know some of them already, like Favian, Hazel and the Creatugo OCs made by you, Sapphire777, and Benny. And really, there's no point in adding Smurfs or Smurfettes if you're not gonna add a lot of them. So minus them plus the two new Smurfs, we have a total of...whoa. 39 OCs. And that's not even all of them yet. And yeah, I've actually been working on this for a few weeks but it wasn't hard find voice actors/actresses. What was hard was naming the Smurfs and Smurfettes, but I managed. And technically, I'm sorry to say that since this is kind of an important chapter, the bloopers and deleted scenes won't be appearing until the next chapter because I have a lot of them. I have most of them written up, but I want to write up the first chapter of the next story so they can be posted on the same day. Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm gonna move on now.  
**

**Benny- Nonsense! Any review I get from you is a good one! Don't second-guess yourself. You know what? You made my day when you were the first to comment on Crafty messing with Don Smurfo! He really is a dog, though, I have to agree.  
**

**Crafty: Yeah. He is one. But that doesn't mean we don't get along.  
**

**Apparently Patrick was very blind not to see the romance. Anybody who meets them should be able to tell immediately. And it's no problem at all for a late review. I'm glad someone finally commented on that. (smiles cheekily) And I'm happy to tell you that you're..._not _psychic this time. Not even close to the truth.  
**

**Zinka17- Once you start reading the story, it's really not that hard to remember. Yeah, the Ice Age and Kung Fu Panda movies are my favorite movies. And, well, you'll just have to find out in the next story about Misty and Xavier.  
**

**Chloe- Yay! You're gonna be home just in time for the next story! I can't wait!  
**

**Sapphire777- Yes, I actually do like your idea with Xavier and Misty. So much that, in fact, I've developed another CreatugoXCreatugo pairing for the next story. But you'll have to wait to see it.  
**

**I'm going to tell you this now that those Smurfs and Smurfettes at the bottom of the cast list are very very special characters. As for a continuation for the Crafty Smurfette Series, I do have one story I'm going to do after that story definitely. But I can't post a plot because that would involve giving away the ending of the next story and I want it to be a surprise. Sorry.  
**

**Congratulations by the way of choosing your love. You have to tell me how he won your heart and how the Smurf Crafty got there because I remember you saying that Crafty wasn't in the village when Gutsy and Sweepy were fighting over you.  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- I'm not sure just how I'm going to fit any other OCs into my story but I promise I'll have a look at yours and see where I can fit them in. Don't you worry one bit. I'll do my best but, let's get this done and over with.  
**

**I own only Crafty, Xavier, Hummer, Toddlette, Meena, Fencette, Almia and Ipati.  
**

**Crafty: flowerpower71 owns Livy and Nanu. Sapphire777 owns Misty and CartoonCaster21 owns Jo. Oh, and Benny owns Noctuma, too.  
**

**And the Smurfs belong to Peyo! The Smurfs movie belongs to Sony Animation Studios. Enjoy the last chapter!  
**

"Now I don't want you to worry, Papa," Gargmel said, tightening the restraints on the elder Smurfs wrist. Thanks to the essence from Papa's beard that he had taken, Gargamel had managed to create a whole assembly line just to extract the essence out of each and every Smurf he could get his hands on. He sneered as he continued, "That what doesn't kill you only makes me stronger."

Papa looked up at him defiantly, but was secretly happy. He was happy to know that even though he would perish, his children would return home safe and sound.

"YO!" They heard Grouchy's voice echo throughout the castle. Gargamel perked up in excitement whereas Papa lit up in horror and tugged at his restraints. "Gargamel! Come out and play!"

"Ooh. I think our tiny little guests have finally arrived," Gargamel laughed in anticipation.

"No!" Papa growled, continuing to pull at his restraints to free himself.

"Ah well," Gargamel said ignoring the Smurf's struggles. He grabbed onto a switch and yanked it down. "Enjoy the ride, Papa!"

The line started to move Papa down slowly as Gargamel went to leave the room, most likely to capture the Smurfs remaining. The evil wizard finished, "And remember, keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times."

"No! No!" Papa shouted. A metallic clamp shut on his body and it seemed to warm up his body to a dangerous temperature, making him sweat out the essence his body had to give. "Smurfs! RUN!"

"Oh, Smurfs," Gargamel sang to himself, exiting out of the castle to find the Smurfs.

Suddenly, whistling in the sound of the familiar Smurfs tune caught his attention, his head turning up to where the sound had come from. Grouchy Smurf was on the tallest point of the castle with a perfect view of the washed-out wizard.

Grouchy glared down at him, a shield and weapon in both hands as he growled out, "You have our Papa. Prepare to get smurfed!"

"Yeah!" Clumsy added, standing only yards away from Grouchy with the same weapons in hand. "What he said!"

"Adorable. Two little Smurfs come to save their beloved Papa," Gargamel taunted with a menacing smile.

"Hey, Gargamelo!" Don Smurfo called out, drawing the wizard's attention to the roof of another building he and Brainy were on. Alomar stood behind them both, talons scraping into the roof with excitement for a fight.

"Make that four little Smurfs!" Brainy said, lighting a firework which shot up into the air, letting out red sparks in the air. Almost as if it were setting off a signal. "And we went home and got a few friends!"

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

This was the rough chanting as one by one, Smurfs started appearing onto the stone fence and on the roofs and even on the ground. All were surrounding the castle with various weapons, each of them sending a vicious glare at Gargamel.

_La la la la la la la la la la la CLANK CLANK!_

The clanks came from the pounding of their weapons onto the cement, each of them ready to fight for the freedom of their father. Each time they chanted their song, it seemed to become faster and louder than the last time.

"My my my! I think the whole village must be here," Gargamel noted.

"Whatever will I do...with all of this essence?" He smirked, pointing his wand up, ready to capture them all.

"On me, boys!" Hefty cried out. He grabbed Crazy from behind squeezed him while he held him up, making the eccentric Smurf give out his alarm to start the battle.

"Fire!" Handy commanded, the Smurfs releasing their catapults filled with various small objects like golf balls and walnuts.

"Let's get this hoedown started!" Farmer cried, throwing his fork down like a spear at Gargamel along with other Smurfs.

_"There comes a time when every Smurf must stand up-"_

"Watch it, you little hoodlums!" Gargamel snarled as he was continuously bombarded with various objects. Clumsy cried out and threw down his weapon, each Smurf taking their turn after him to take aim and hit their target.

_"-for what is good and cute and blue in the world. And on this brisk New York night, that time is now."_

"Hey! Seriously?" Grouchy snapped at Narrator.

"Sorry, it's kind of what I do?" Narrator shrugged, then looked back down to the fight.

"Eat yolk, Gargamel!" Jokey cried, chucking a raw egg right at the warlock with a catapult. Hearing the Smurf's yell, Gargamel turned, only to get a face full of yolk and loud laughter from the prankster Smurf.

* * *

"C'mon, Patrick and Xavier! You can do it!" Smurfette encouraged the two pushing down on a crowbar with all of their strength. They had found a wide drain pipe able to fit the Smurfette down.

"Come on, you stupid lid!" Xavier growled. "Budge!"

"Okay, here we go!" Patrick grunted as they finally made a hole big enough for Smurfette to fit in.

"Go, go, go!" Patrick urged Smurfette. She nodded and climbed down the hole. He added as she got further down the drain, "Hurry! They can't hold out for long!"

"I'll go join the fight. They could use a helping paw," Xavier took off for the battlefield where the Smurfs were fighting.

* * *

"Wretched Smurfs!" Gargamel exclaimed angrily, waving his wand up to cast a spell.

"You know, one bad apple," Handy said, he and Dreamy carrying what looked like an apple with multiple sewing needles poking out of the skin into a sling shot. Placing it inside, Handy gave the command to fire and shouted, "can ruin your whole day!"

"Alakaz-AAAAAH!" Gargamel yelled in pain when the spiky apple made contact.

* * *

"Full Smurf ahead!" Gutsy called out as he, Crafty and Monty approached the war zone.

"Good!" Crafty patted Monty's head and shouted, "All right, Monty! Let's give'em the signal!"

Monty used his talons to grab a water balloon from the plastic bag and with all his strength, he threw it at quite a distance until it finally flew over the heads of Don Smurfo and Alomar.

"The signal!" Don Smurfo hopped on top of his golden steed and silently commanded him to take off.

He then let out a high-pitched whistle as Alomar flew up in a straight line. In an instant, Hummer, Almia and Meena followed the male golden eagle and flew high into the air. Before long, they stopped, tucked in their wings and let gravity shoot them down at the evil warlock, cutting through the air like arrows freshly fired from a bow.

At the sound of rushing wind, Gargamel looked up only to shriek and duck down with his arms over his head. The four birds lifted up and flew off, circling the air and waiting to see if they were needed again. Gargamel opened one eye, seeing that he wasn't harmed, and stood back up again, ready to cast a spell at last.

From the roof, Grouchy and Clumsy pushed a box forward with Angelou lipstick cases, letting the cases fall out onto the cement under Gargamel's feet.

"Hey, Gargamel!" Brainy called, shoving a souvenir Empire State Building into a Nerf gun. "Here's a souvenir from the Big Apple!"

He pulled the trigger and the miniature building shot at the washed-out wizard, hitting him in the backside, to be precise. Gargamel yelled out and stumbled forward, trying not to trip over the lipstick cases.

"Smashing," Vanity nodded with a smile, admiring his reflection.

"Out of the frying pan," Baker Smurf started, he and Chef pushing a frying pan attached to a rope.

"And into the-" Chef added, before they finally shoved the frying pan off of the edge of the roof.

Unfortunately, the rope made a small circle around Vanity's ankle which yanked him down with a horrified cry as he fell with the frying pan.

"Fire!" Chefy and Baker cheered, smacking their utensils, a wooden spoon and rolling pin, together.

"I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" Vanity shrieked as he flew down with the frying pan.

Gargamel turned at the sound and barely had time to process a single thought before the pan slammed right in his face, knocking him onto the ground on his back. The Smurfs burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter at how well it worked. Gargamel shook himself out of his daze when he noticed his nose had been bent drastically. He held it with both of his hands and snapped it right back into place.

"Charge!" Hefty ordered, leaping off of the stone fence with the Smurfs following behind.

"Get him!"

"Grab the wand!" Brainy shouted.

"Goin' in!"

Gargamel's face was suddenly attacked with water and splattering blows. He wiped the water off of his face and looked up to see Monty, dropping the plastic bag that had once held many water balloons.

"Bull's eye!" Crafty shouted, laughing.

Gutsy pulled up next, barely holding back his excitement. He grabbed onto the string attached to the bowling ball, "Ha ha! Bombs away! I'm goin' fer a strike!"

The second he pulled the string, the blue bowling ball dropped down like an actual bomb heading for its target. It fell and fell right at him until he sneered at it and pointed his wand up.

"ALAKAZAM!" The same blue energy in the shape of lightning struck up at the bowling ball, shattering it to smithereens.

"Aw, crikey!" Gutsy cursed.

Gargamel got to his feet and started shooting at the two Smurfs in the sky.

* * *

At the Angelou campaign launch, as if the sight of the blue moon wasn't jaw dropping enough, somebody had found another wonder.

"Look!" A woman gasped, pointing to the sky across the city. "It's the blue eagle!"

Everyone turned to look out, and they too saw a magnificent blue eagle flying over central park, blue lighting striking from underneath it. The guests at the campaign applauded even louder than when the blue moon first showed up. The eagle dove back down and out of sight.

"The lightning was a nice touch."

* * *

"LOOK OUT, GUTSY!"

"Crafty, watch out!"

Over and over again, Crafty and Gutsy dodged the blasts of blue light. However, it was getting harder and harder as they were wearing themselves out. Even so, the Smurfs kept crying out to them to watch out and to keep dodging.

"Oh, ya blinkin' flip!" Gutsy just barely dodged a blast.

The next shot that Gargamel fired, unfortunately, hit the back propeller of Gutsy's means of flight. He yelled as he tried to become airborne again, but ended up doing a spinning nosedive towards the ground farther away from the current battlefield. Hummer squeaked and dove after the Scottish Smurf, Meena, Alomar and Almia following close behind.

"GUTSY!" Crafty screamed, yanking on Monty's feathers to make him fly faster.

He squawked and flapped his wings, hoping to get to him in case he was hurt. He screeched in fright when blue lightning blocked his path and made a sharp turn to circle back around and try again. Unfortunately, Gargamel fired another bolt of blue lightning and struck Monty's right wing, shattering it clean off of his body.

"No. NO!" Crafty tried to make Monty swoop back up, but he was too dazed to respond to her.

Before long, he crashed to the ground, tumbling and flipping and even throwing Crafty off of his back. She slammed into the stone fence and fell onto the hard cement, not making a single move. Actually, she didn't look like she was moving at all, not even to breathe.

"Crafty?" Snappy poked his head from around the corner along with the other Smurflings and Wild. They rushed out and circled her, hoping that whatever had happened to her...well, didn't actually happen.

"Play time is over!" Gargamel yelled at them all, who were frozen in place from shock and fear. "Behold the awesome power of me!"

With that he shot blue lightning out of his wand straight into the air, which roared like thunder to all that were nearby. The energy from the blast of blue light started forming into a sort of funnel shape, like a tornado.

Gargamel then started to spin the energy around and around making the wind blow at the Smurfs with an unbearable force. So much that it started to spin the Smurfs all around the battlefield as well. The Smurflings and Wild huddled together, intending on keeping them and Crafty on the ground and away from Gargamel. They waited for the force of the wind to blow at them, but it never came as any more than a light breeze.

Xavier stood over them, his feet molded into the ground as he covered them from blowing away. He lifted his head and snatched Monty by his good wing with his jaws.

Gargamel shot another bolt of electricity out and upward, the energy trapping Brainy in its grip and pulling him back to Gargamel no matter how much he struggled. Seeing the action, though it was unorthodox, it gave Monty an idea. He used his detachable talons and shot both of his feet out, grabbing and pulling back Jokey and Dreamy Smurf and tossing them under Xavier with the others.

"Good. Keep that up, Monty!" Xavier said through his teeth.

Monty nodded and continued his work, managing to grab Chef, Harmony, Tracker, Miner, Lazy and Scaredy, but none else.

"I've got you Greedy!" Farmer shouted reaching out for the pudgy Smurf.

"Ah, my cupcake!" Greedy cried as the cupcake in his hand flew back and hit Farmer right in the eye.

Monty eyed the two Smurfs and launched his foot, only for Gargamel's power to capture them first, resulting in Monty's talons grabbing onto the corner of the stone fence.

"H-Huh?" Crafty shook her head, coming to from her fall, but quickly hissed at the pain in her head. She rubbed the bump that was more than likely forming on her head. "Wh-What happened?"

"Crafty! Are you all right?"

She nodded and began to take deep breaths to keep her pain under control. The sound of Grouchy's yelling caught her attention and she looked up to see Gargamel throwing him in his brown sack. It pained her to not be able to help any of the Smurfs that Gargamel was trying to take.

"GARGAMEL!" Her eyes snapped open at Papa's familiar voice, though it was alien to hear it filled with anger that intense.

Gargamel turned around in an instant, another spell cast from his wand, at first making a clinking sound and then a painful yell. Coming from Papa.

"Not so fast, goody blue-shoes!" Gargamel snickered, pulling the red clad Smurf, who was struggling violently in the grip of the spell, closer to him. Xavier dropped Monty for the spell that caused the wind had stopped, probably because Gargamel was giving Papa his full attention.

"P-Papa!" Crafty called out, trying to rush herself to help the elder Smurf in any way she could. Dreamy and Jokey grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Now, it's time to break their little blue wills," Gargamel sneered. Papa struggled and squirmed in the spell's grip as Gargamel held him out for his children to see, "Are watching closely, Smurfs?"

"No!"

"Papa!"

Papa tried even harder to break the spell holding him in place at the terrified cries of his Smurfs. Gargamel informed them menacingly, "Your beloved Papa is about to meet his little blue end."

Gargamel laughed as he tossed Papa high in the air, the Smurfs gasping in horror at the sight.

"Oh no! PAPA!" Clumsy yelled.

As Papa came down and Gargamel prepared a dangerous spell to be rid of him, Patrick rounded the corner. His eyes widened as Papa came closer and closer to the ground and his demise. He ran and caught Papa in his hands and jumped behind the stone fence that was conveniently behind them just as the burst of blue electricity hit its target.

"No! NO!" Gargamel bellowed, shooting at the fence and blowing it to smithereens. Upon seeing Patrick, he growled out, "You again! Goodbye. I'm really..."

Just as he lifted his wand, the sound of helicopter blades slicing the air sounded to all the Smurfs. Some looked up and gasped with happiness at the sight. Somehow, some way, Gutsy had managed to get his means of flight fixed and airborne again and was ready for a fight. Behind him were the hero Smurf and Smurfette with their golden eagles, Meena and Hummer, waiting for an opportunity to help.

"This ends here! This ends _now_!" He growled, lowering his altitude to get a good shot at this target.

"...going to enjoy this-" Gargamel was about to wave his wand when Gutsy swooped down and snatched it right out of his grip.

"Gotcha!" Gutsy cheered hovering up out of Gargamel's reach. "Freedom!"

"Son of a Smurf!" Gargamel shouted with anger, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Ha ha!" Gutsy mocked, flying off with the wand still in his hand.

"Yeah! Go Gutsy! Whoo!" Clumsy cheered for his Scottish brother. The others cried out in happiness that they now had the upper hand.

_That's my Smurf, _Crafty smiled and the thought was almost enough to make her forget her pain.

Gutsy flew up and away from Gargamel, but moved the wand so that the end was so close to his flyer that it got caught in the blades, making it spark and clink, and also making him loose his grip on the wand. He tried to make a grab for it, but the clanking also messed up his flight pattern.

"Oh no!" He hissed, trying to get his machine back under his control. "Crikey!"

It was horrifying to all the Smurfs that the chance they had over Gargamel was now gone. The wand flew down towards the ground with Gargamel ready to grab it back.

"I...I've got it!" Clumsy yelled running after the wand. Unfortunately, even if he didn't see them, the looks on the Smurf's faces were not exactly encouraging or hopeful.

"Oh, dear," Papa whispered.

"Clumsy," Smurfette sadly murmured.

"So this is how it ends," Hefty shook his head.

"Our goose is cooked," Handy stated mournfully.

Gargamel got into a position to wait for the wand to fall back into his possession.

"Oh this is not going to be good," Grouchy winced as he and the other Smurfs crawled out of the brown bag. Upon seeing the current situation, their spirits weren't lifted any more then the others. Well, most of the others.

"C'mon, Clumsy! Get the wand!" Sassette called out.

"Smurf'em what you're made of, Clumsy!" Crafty threw her fist up, only to stumble back and fall into Xavier's leg.

"I got it! I got it!" Clumsy jumped off the edge of the roof and after the wand.

It was like time had slowed down drastically, everyone in complete shock and fear of what will come to be.

"The vision's never been wrong," Papa whispered, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Clumsy made a grab for the wand, but only smacked it away. He tried again, but only managed to slap it further away from himself. Fortunately, it smacked the wand way out of Gargamel's reach.

"I...I-OOF!" Clumsy grunted, rolling to the ground with the wand in his arms. He looked at the wand in amazement and cheered, "I got it!"

The look of complete surprise could not be more apparent on the faces of the Smurfs, which quickly turned into looks of pride and utter joy as they let out cheers and applause for the klutzy Smurf.

Gargamel cringed in anger, but said with a forced smile, "Give me my wand. Give me back my wand!"

He charged at Clumsy as he stood up, but Clumsy stumbled and somehow activated the wand. The blue lightning shot at the evil wizard, making him scream as he was thrown...well, far away where they couldn't see him anymore. It was quiet for only a minute before the celebrating began.

"Clumsy!" The Smurfs cried out rushing to the Smurf. Clumsy dropped the wand as he was crowded with praise by his brothers. He was lifted in the air by Gutsy, Grouchy, and Miner and tossed up and down, every Smurf chanting, "Clumsy! Clumsy! Clumsy!"

"Patrick," Grace gasped coming around the corner. The two shared a hug and Grace didn't need to know how the battle went from all of the cheering and smiles. They both looked down at the Smurfs and Grace congratulated, "Clumsy. You're a hero."

"I-I'm a hero?" Clumsy asked, the tossing finally stopped and they went to set him down. When she nodded yes at him, Clumsy exclaimed throwing his arms back in happiness, "I'm a hero!"

"OOOF!" Gutsy and Grouchy hit the ground hard as Clumsy accidentally hit them both in the face.

"Oh, so sorry, guys!" Clumsy apologized, shrinking down slightly in embarrassment. "Definitely killed the moment."

Xavier walked Crafty over to the group, and more specifically, closer to Gutsy. He sat up and shook his head, trying to shake off the hit from Clumsy. He may not look it, but Clumsy knew how to throw a punch even if he didn't want to.

"Aw, did Gutsy get smurfed in the nose?" Crafty cooed, letting go of Xavier's fur and settling herself on the ground next to the Scottish Smurf. "Here. This will help."

She lovingly kissed him on his sore nose and cuddled into him, "There. All better?"

"Hmm, not really. But this might," Gutsy purred, his hand pressing on the back of her head and claiming her lips with his. Crafty smiled and pressed herself closer to him as he did her.

"Uggh," Xavier blushed putting a paw in front of his eyes.

"Oh, Clumsy," Meena smiled, nudging the Smurf with her beak. "You were magnificent."

"Clumsy, you little mook, you!" Hefty laughed, giving his younger brother a playful punch on the arm.

"Shh. It's Papa," Brainy said as the very Smurf approached Clumsy with a smile filled with pride and happiness. Crafty and Gutsy pulled away and watched curiously at what would happen next.

"I owe you an apology, Clumsy," Papa started, tears threatening to fall from his misty blue eyes. "I believed more in a vision, than I did in you. I'm so proud of you, Clumsy."

Papa took Clumsy in a warm hug as Clumsy replied, "Thanks, Papa."

Grouchy sniffled, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Papa looked down at the wand and picked it up, "And now to get rid of this!"

With that, Papa brought the wand down on his knee hard, much to the shock of the other Smurfs, and threw it far out into the small lake just near the castle.

"Awesome," Xavier stated. Then boringly asked, "Can we go home now?"

* * *

"To the portal, everyone!" Brainy said leading the Smurfs over to where the portal was, each of them going through and returning home. "There's no time to spare!"

"Smurf y'all later!" Handy waved to the humans while jumping into the portal.

"Bye," Grace waved.

Next, Gutsy, Crafty, Grouchy and Brainy approached the portal, the four hopping onto the last rock before Brainy said, "You know, I'm not one for long goodbyes, but I did smurf together a few words I'd like to say."

Brainy pulled out a piece of parchment as he ended his sentence, almost ready to read it off. The three shook their heads and nodded to each other. Crafty took the paper out of his hands and the two Smurfs kicked him in the smurf, not very hard, just enough to get him into the portal.

"Ha ha! Bye!" Brainy waved before disappearing into the portal. Crafty tossed in the parchment, which went in with him like a vacuum.

"I hated this," Grouchy frowned, crossing his arms. The smiled a little as he said, "So much less than I expected."

"Bye, Grouchy," Patrick laughed.

"Don't get me wrong! I still hated it! Just less!" Grouchy's voice echoed before he disappeared onto the portal.

"I'll not soon forget this place," Gutsy started. Then he turned and lifted his kilt, revealing a white pair of 'I Heart New York' boxers. "'specially not with these!"

"Yeah. We're all gonna get a good reminder every time you show your smurf," Crafty put her hand up to the side of her eyes to shield them from the sight.

"Aw, c'mon, lassie! Ye know ye like it," Gutsy grinned, shaking his smurf playfully.

"Put that away or you're going the same way Brainy did!" Crafty said with purple blush.

The Smurfs snickered and covered their mouths, trying not to let out too much laughter. Even Patrick and Grace smiled and shook their heads in amusement. Gutsy raised a rusty eyebrow at her, smiling mischievously. Turning sharply, he scooped her up into his arms, making her yelp and cling to him by instinct.

"You jerk!" Crafty shouted, hitting his shoulder. "Just for that, I'm taking your hat when we get home."

She smiled and waved at the humans, "Scotsmen. They're never patient with their women. It was nice to meet you!"

"Bye, Crafty! Bye, Gutsy! Good luck to you guys!" Grace waved.

Crafty smirked and saluted, "I'll say the same to you two!"

"He he. Tallyho!" Gutsy laughed, jumping backwards with his fiance in his arms and into the portal.

"I shall be back, Broadway," Vanity bid a dramatic farewell, then jumped into the portal. "Tootles!"

"Hey, girlfriend," Grace smiled as she knelt down next to Smurfette who was climbing on the rocks to the portal with the others.

Smurfette stopped and smiled back, "Wow. I've never had a girlfriend before. I'll never forget you."

"Aw, Smurfette," Grace held up her hand to her. "High four."

Smurfette placed her hand on Grace's, "High four, Grace."

"Hey, Smurfette," Clumsy greeted as he came onto the same rock as Smurfette. Smurfette smiled and patted his shoulder before going forward with the others.

"And you. You, the little hero, come here," Grace cupped Clumsy into her hands and held him close.

"Hero? Oh, stop," Clumsy sheepishly waved his hand. Then he seemed to change his mind, "Well, actually, you mind saying it one more time? It's kinda got a nice ring to it."

Grace's smile widened and she brought him up, giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Well, Master Winslow, thank you," said Papa with Grandpa beside him on a high rock. "You saved me."

"So long," Hefty waved before jumping into the portal.

Papa chuckled, "You saved our whole family."

"Actually I think it was the other way around," Patrick smiled.

"Well, we should get going. We've got a Smurf village to rebuild. Your village has given me some ideas."

"I'll say," Grandpa agreed. "I've got a few ideas myself."

Patrick opened his arms to them, "Come here."

And he took them both into a hug, them returning it with as much warmth. They savored the love and warmth of the hug for another moment or two longer before letting go.

Patrick looked down at them thoughtfully before saying, "Goodbye, Papa. Goodbye, Grandpa."

"Goodbye, Papa," Papa smiled up at him.

"And don't you worry," Grandpa chuckled. "If you raise that little fella the way I think you are, you'll be a Grandpa in no time."

Grace hugged Patrick close as the two Smurfs made their way to the only two Smurfs that had not left in the portal, Clumsy and Smurfette.

"Let's go home," Papa said clasping Grandpa and Smurfette's hand, Clumsy grabbing onto Grandpa's. With one final glance back at their human friends, the jumped into the portal to head home. Not surprising in the least, Clumsy's hand slipped from Grandpa and he started spinning uncontrollably in the portal.

"And so, the Smurfs left the city of New York," Narrator Smurf concluded walking among the damp rocks near the portal. "And I think they left it a little sweeter, a little wiser, a little...smurfier. And as that portal began to close for the last time-"

"Hey!" Grouchy snapped poking out of the portal that was starting to close. "Seriously, stop!"

He snatched Narrator by his sleeve and pulled him in, with Narrator yelling out, "Bye New York!"

* * *

"Oh, it's so good to be home!" Xavier cried out in ecstasy, walking alongside the Smurfs at a slow pace to their home.

It had already been a hard day for them and now that they were back in their own forest, they were in no real rush to get home.

Papa cleared his throat and asked Crafty, "Ah, Crafty. I recall that a baby Smurfette was given to you while we were gone. May I see her?"

"Uh, sure," Crafty shrugged. "But I thought Grandpa had her."

"I did," Grandpa replied. "But I gave her to Brainy to take back here."

"And then I gave her to Hefty."

"I gave her to Meena to take her somewhere safe."

All eyes went to the phoenix, who merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh, I left her in Peewit's care."

"PEEWIT?!" The Smurfs chorused.

"Girl, are you trying to kill her?!" Crafty yelled. She held a hand up as she explained, "Don't smurf me wrong, Peewit's a good guy. But really, he's not that good that you'd leave him alone with an infant unsupervised!"

"It was last moment!" Meena put up her wings in defense. "And I was told by Hefty to gather the Smurfs as soon as possible. What choice did I have?"

"Point taken," Grandpa rubbed his beard. "Well, that's no problem. We can look for him and get her back. I mean, what harm could a Peewit and a Toddlette cause alone for two and a half hours?"

"For some reason that doesn't reassure me at all," Crafty shook her head. "Which reminds me."

Crafty swiped at Gutsy's hat and held it tightly in her hands, giving out a triumphant, "Ha!"

Gutsy smirked and reached into his kilt, bringing out another Smurf hat, blue puffball and all. He placed it on his head, shooting back a mocking, "Ha!"

"Not bad, Blue Kilt. Not bad at all," Crafty smiled, sincerely impressed. Then she smirked, "But you need to be more clever than that."

She grabbed his spare hat and ran off into the forest. Gutsy let out a frustrated groan, but any Smurf looking at his glistening eyes could tell he never got tired of the challenge. He took off after her through the bushes leaving the others behind.

"They. Are never going to stop doing that, are they?" Xavier asked.

"I would bet on that," Wooly chuckled.

"You know!" Crafty yelled to Gutsy, who was quickly pursuing her. "I was hoping for a move like that, but I didn't expect you to make it this soon. I was expecting it in like another four or five years!"

"Well, I'm not as gullible as ye might think, lassie!" Gutsy laughed.

"Yeah, but you're still very gullible!" Crafty giggled before yelping as her foot caught on something and fell flat into the dirt.

"Lassie!" Gutsy gasped kneeling next to her and helping her up to her feet. "Are ye alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just tripped. I'm fine," Crafty winced as she felt just a small jolt of pain in her right ankle.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the ground, or more specifically, what was on the ground. She reached down and picked up a glimmering white feather. It shimmered even with hardly any light and though it was on the ground, it seemed to hold all perfection and not covered in even a speck of dirt. It was strange, but it just seemed so significant to her. She couldn't explain it, but it was no ordinary feather.

"Uh, lassie? Dat's a beautiful feather, but I don' think dat's what made ye trip," Gutsy stated, his eyes wide as he looked not at her, but behind the both of them.

Crafty raised an eyebrow and stowed the feather away in her cloak as she turned around. Her eyes went wide immediately with mixed emotions, not to mention that an unbelievably cold shiver kept racking at her spine at what she was saying.

What she had tripped over was the tail of the infamous Ipati. His battle scars given to him only a few days ago were still apparent, but now he had many new, many harsh looking scars and cuts all over his body. He looked as if he had just gotten out of a fight with twenty mongooses and another cobra. From his middle up to his head, his milky underbelly was shown and so was his hood, showing even more scratches from a recent battle. His eyes were shut and his forked tongue hung out of his open mouth.

"Whoa," Gutsy whistled. "He must've messed wit' de wrong creature to get a beatin' like dat."

"Gutsy. We need to go, now. Like right now!" Crafty fearfully pulled on his arm to get them away.

"Hold on, lassie!" Gutsy chuckled, holding his ground to prevent them from leaving. "What're ye afraid of? Dat snake doesn' even know us."

Crafty looked at him dead in the eyes, her own filled with fear and doubt. Gutsy looked back and forth between Crafty and the cobra. It took a good two minutes for him to put two and two together.

He suddenly blocked her with his arms out, not taking an eye off of Ipati's unmoving body.

"Lassie! When did he get here?!" He whispered loudly.

"The same day you guys vanished," Crafty winced, knowing what was about to come.

"What? An' ye didn't even tell me? What were ye thinkin'!" Gutsy snapped.

Unknown to them, Ipati's eyes suddenly snapped open. His slitted pupils moved to see the two Smurfs, who failed to notice he was awake. He narrowed his eyes as he began to coil his tail stealthily around Gutsy's ankle.

"Look, we were in another world with barely any possible way to get home! There was no time to talk about it! I was actually going to tell you when we got back to the village, but...well...you know!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! Let's just get out of here before he wakes up," Gutsy frowned and looked down, but immediately was lifted into the air and slammed into a tree a few feet away.

"Gutsy!" Crafty gasped rushing over to her mate. She skidded to a stop and froze when Ipati blocked her way swiftly, hissing at her lowly with his fangs erect and his hood shaking.

She shook as she stepped back slowly, trying not to provoke a chase. His lavender eyes started to glow and she immediately shielded her own, not wanting another hypnosis session from him. She had to find a way to get to Gutsy without having to make her eyes vulnerable to Ipati.

Ipati suddenly stopped hissing and closed his mouth, turning his head to glare at the Scottish Smurf yanking at his tail.

"Ye think yer so tough!?" Gutsy growled viciously. "Why don' ye take me on then! Come on! See if ye can get me!"

For once, even if he had done it with no Smurf knowing it before, Ipati hesitated striking at him. Then he narrowed his eyes and hissed, lunging at the ground where Gutsy stood.

Gutsy jumped back, making Ipati strike at the dirt forcefully, even digging his snout in the ground a bit. He balled his fingers int a fist and threw a painful swing at Ipati's snout. The cobra recoiled hastily with a hiss, using his tail to grab his now sore nose.

"Ye even think about comin' near me lassie one more time an' yer gettin' more then dat! Now get!" Gutsy snarled taking multiple, intimidating steps towards the snake.

Ipati backed away and sent him a glare along with an ominous hiss, but complied and slithered away through the bushes. Neither of the Smurfs moved an inch from their spot for a good moment or two. When they knew for sure that he was gone, the two sighed heavily in relief.

Gutsy breathed heavily, turning to Crafty asking, "Are ye alright?"

"Yeah," Crafty nodded, breathing just as raggedly. "I'm fine. A little shook up, but fine."

"Good," Gutsy took in a deep breath. Then he snapped, "Why didn't ye tell me he was here!"

"I told you already! It didn't seem important at the time!" Crafty retorted, seeming to recover also from her tired state.

"When it's a threat on yer life, it _is _important!" Gutsy exclaimed.

"He wasn't even trying to threaten my life! He was trying to smurfnap me!" Crafty explained. That was probably not the best thing she could've said to him in his angry state of mind.

"He what!? Why didn' ye tell me _that_!"

"I told you that I went through a lot since you were gone! You have to figure that seeing him would explain a lot!" Crafty growled.

"I don' think ye understand, lassie! How did he even get te you? Somesmurf should've been around te protect ye," Gutsy said. That was a big mistake.

"What did you just say," Crafty said calmly, but her voice dripped with venomous anger. "You think I can't protect myself?!"

"I never said dat-"

"Hold on!" Crafty put her hand up to stop him. "I cannot believe you actually implied that I couldn't defend myself. How dare you say that!"

"Now hold on!" Gutsy narrowed his eyes angrily. "I never implied or said anything like dat. You did."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"NO!"

The two were cut off as an arrow struck at them, covering them in red mist and stopping the violence dead in its tracks. The two instantly relaxed and had dopey smiles on their faces. Crafty stepped to Gutsy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cuddling her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Crafty whispered. "I was just so happy to see you again. And especially when you asked me to marry you, nothing seemed important anymore."

Gutsy let out a rumbling chuckle as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, "Aye. I understand. And I'm sorry too. Ye know I'd never call ye weak or defenseless in any way. Yer de complete opposite: Strong, beautiful, smart, not te mention one smurfy attitude. Can't find dat in many women, now can ye?"

Crafty giggled with a blush, "I could say the same for you, Blue Kilt. You were so brave and strong standing up to Ipati like that. I don't think even Hefty could pull something like that off just to protect me."

She smiled and ran a finger down his side-burned cheek. His chest rumbled and he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. The two were locked in that passionate embrace for a good five minutes before they parted, panting as heavily as they did after finally getting rid of the cobra.

"I love you. So very much," Crafty sighed, pressing her forehead to his.

"Aye. And I, you," Gutsy smiled. "Let's get outta here. I'm beat."

"Me too," She yawned. She smirked and slapped his hat back onto his head, patting it lightly. "That really was a clever idea."

The two smiled lovingly at each other before walking off, hand in hand, to the Smurf village where the rest of their friends and family would be waiting for them.

"He he he!" Cupid laughed standing on a high tree branch, twirling a love arrow in his hand. "I love getting an arrow at those two! I told them that I would have the solution to their problems!"

* * *

"Dooh! I hate those Smurfs!" Gargamel pouted, sitting at the edge of Belvedere Castle in Central Park. It was a mystery to him and Azrael how they were going to get home with no way back now that the portal was gone.

Azrael rolled his eyes and laid down on the stone floor. His ears suddenly perked and he looked behind him. He yowled as he say a large, purple claw-like hand forming from the floor.

Gargamel waved his hand angrily at the cat, "Quiet you! I'm trying to think!"

The hand went to grab at the cat, but Azrael jumped back and clung to Gargamel's robe.

"What are you doing, you senseless flea ball!" Gargamel snapped around and his eyes widened at the hand. "What in the name of the Gods is that!"

The hand made another grab and finally succeeded at getting them. The two struggled with all of their might, but could not break free as they were pulled further into the ground until all they could see was darkness. There was a bright light and the two shielded their eyes and shook from what fear there was to come.

"Would you stop your sniveling, you coward!" A familiar voice angrily hissed at him.

"Balthazar?" Gargamel asked in a shaky voice as he opened his eyes.

"How smart of you to guess," Balthazar growled, obviously being sarcastic as he sat in a dark orange chair that looked much like a throne.

Gargamel and Azrael looked around, noticing that Hogatha and Clorohydris were present as well, each sitting in a chair looking to be a throne and each with a different color. However, they also noticed the presence of a fourth being, sitting in the middle, his throne being bigger and fancier then the others present. The being was cloaked in a dark green, though the two saw dark orange toe claws showing from the bottom of his robe. Not to mention the scaly, clawed fingers of his hands that stuck out of the long green sleeves.

"Wh-What is going on here? Where are we?" Gargamel asked shakily.

"You are here because I brought you here," The figure explained in a dark, calm voice. "I am told that you are a failure and a buffoon by my associates," he gestured with a clawed hand to the present witches and warlock. "But, you are the one who has come closest to...acquiring the one I have been seeking for years now."

"And wh-who would that be?"

The being stood and lifted the hood of his cloak to reveal that he looked to be much like a dragon, only more human like. He stood taller then a normal human, but not by much. Perhaps a good foot or two taller than Gargamel. His snout was pointed and the spines on the back of his head were pointed upward, his dark orange skin covering his whole body, not another color covering him. What would startle anyone, however, were his eyes. They were blacker than midnight, blacker than coal, blacker then even the darkest of caves.

"The Smurfette called Crafty. I have missed the company of my dear friend and I wish to have her back. And you're going to help me make it happen."


	16. Blue-pers and Deleted Scenes

**__Okay, I'm just going to skip right to the reviews and the disclaimer and get this done. Let's go!  
**

**flowerpower71- I promised myself that when I started writing stories, I would end one with a mysterious cliffhanger. That's why. Don't worry, Livy was close by, yet Peewit still managed to put her life in danger. **

**Zinka17- I'm going to clarify now that what the 'dragon guy' is is a Drakonus. That's just a creature I made up. It'll make more sense later. And sorry, but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, so not much will be shown in the bloopers, but I hope they'll be amusing all the same. And no, the feather didn't belong to Ipati. He was not even close to being anywhere near Crafty when they found Ipati. Think about to the last time you saw Ipati. Think. You know this.  
**

**Benny- Yeah. I didn't know how to fit Tracker in there and I know how much you wanted him there, but that was all I could really think of. The point of Belvedere, I think, was to distract Gargamel, not kill him. I would've loved to do that, but it's against my morals, not to mention the rating of the story. Unfortunately, the wedding won't be for a while. Not for a few years, actually. They want it to be a very special wedding. And actually, I think this is the one time Cupid can be forgiven for shooting them with a love arrow. They were about to get into a nasty fight.  
**

**To answer your two questions about our new character, the first answer is both yes and no. It will make more sense later in the next story. As for the second, I'm going to say this because I really hate the assumption that Crafty used to be evil. I'm not saying anybody's done it, but it's what someone would guess. No. Crafty was not evil before she lost her memory. In fact, it was the Drakonus that used to be good. So, he really was a good friend of Crafty's.  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- You are right. All of your questions (hopefully) will be answered in the next story.  
**

**I own all of my OCs (you should know them all by now). The Smurfs belong to Peyo, Nanu and Livy belong to flowerpower71, Sapphire777 owns Misty, and CartoonCaster21 owns Jo. Have a smurfy day!  
**

**_Ch. 1_**

"I still can't believe you managed to build this thing, Crafty," Grandpa humorously shook his head. "How'd you get it to be, well, alive?"

"Oh, Handy helped me with that part. He just helped me with the mechanical parts of giving him life just like he did for Clockwork Smurf and Smurfette. It wasn't that hard."

"Well, what're ya gonna call'em, Crafty?" Sweepy asked.

"That's the first thing I thought of. I already have a name for him. His name is Monty."

"Monty?" The other Smurfs echoed back to her. Wild and Hummer only made their confused chirp and chittering sound.

"Yes, Monty. I like the name and so does he. Don't you, Monty?" Crafty asked looking over her shoulder. Monty blinked and responded by craning his neck downward and nudging his creator with his freshly-polished, sharply-curved wooden beak.

"He really likes you, Crafty," Slouchy stated.

"Of course he does. He thinks I'm his mommy," Crafty proudly replied.

Monty responded by using his head to scoop Crafty up onto the top of his head, only to fling her backwards onto the ground.

"Crafty! Are you alright?" Wooly tried not to laugh as he rushed to her and brought her to her feet.

Crafty, however, laughed herself and shook her head, "I'm fine. Try not to fling me so hard next time, eh Monty?"

Monty clicked embarrassingly and nodded.

"Cut!" Frosty laughed.

* * *

_**Ch. 2** _

"So, what did you see in your vision, Papa?" Smurfette asked as she walked with the red clad elder Smurf from out of his mushroom.

"Oh. Erm...Nothing...apocalyptic, really," Papa anxiously replied. He didn't like lying to one of his own children, or any of them for that matter. But he did indeed see something that he wished he hadn't. That Clumsy might endanger the rest of the village because of his own, well, clumsiness. And because of the clumsiness, he fears that his children might end up in Gargamel's clutches. He couldn't and he wouldn't let that happen. He cleared his throat and plastered a small smile on his face as he finished, "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Perfect!" Smurfette chimed. "Another year we don't have to worry about mean old-"

"GARBAGE SMELL!" Clumsy exclaimed, but stopped and laughed at what he just said.

"Cut!" Frosty shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Gargamel, Clumsy," Papa chuckled. "You mean Gargamel."

"Sorry," Clumsy apologized.

* * *

"Finally," she breathed as she smiled widely and slowed her pace. Not even ten steps out of the dark underbrush, the same hissing noise filled her ears, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

Again, she turned around slowly to look for the source of the sound. This time, she _did _see something. The plants shook and rustled as something came closer and closer to her. Involuntarily, she hugged the firewood bundle close to her chest for comfort and protection.

But nothing came. Crafty raised an eyebrow and waited. She waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"Okay, what the Smurf is going on here?!" She snapped. "Ipati! That's your cue!"

"I can't!" The cobra's voice sounded from the bushes, which shook when he spoke. "I'm stuck!"

"Ha ha ha!" Crafty dropped the firewood and grabbed her knees as she continued to laugh.

"Cut!" Frosty slapped her forehead.

* * *

Ipati thrust himself forward at them, fangs stained with Xavier's blood. The three Smurfs cringed and hugged each other close as he got closer until...

"UMPH!" The cobra grunted as he landed on the ground right in front of them, just a Smurf's arm out of reach. He tried to snap again at them, but utterly failed to move another inch. He lifted his head and looked down his body to find the source of his immobility, only to find that his tail was tied to a thin tree with the four Smurflings and Hummer tied to the tree by Ipati's tail.

"Cut!" Frosty yelled into the megaphone. "What is that? How did that even happen?"

"We don't know!" Sassette struggled to get out of the binds. The adult Smurfs laughed and even Xavier did as he got to his feet.

"Xavier! You're supposed to be in pain and be able to hardly move!" Frosty yelled.

"The shot's ruined anyway. We can film it again. Besides, we'll just put it into the bloopers."

* * *

_**Ch. 5 **_

"Go fish," Livy smirked as Peewit grumbled and grabbed another card from the deck. **  
**

"Got any fours, Jo?" Livy asked the raven-haired girl she sat next to.

Jo frowned and she groaned as she handed over two cards to Livy, "Dangit!"

Livy dropped the last of her cards onto the table as she grinned victoriously, "Alright! Who's up for five out of nine?"

"No thanks," The two teens chorused as they dropped their cards to the table. Johan chuckled as he took aim at the target, then released his arrow from the bow, landing a perfect bull's eye at the very center.

"Bravo, Livy. You're quite a card shark at this game."

"More like a card dolphin," Jo muttered to Peewit, who snickered along with her. Livy raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Okay, first of all, that doesn't make sense. Second, you do know dolphins are mammals. Not fish, don't you, Jo? We talked about this in school, you know."

"School...school..." Jo tapped a finger on her head as if she were trying to remember just what school was. Then she looked blankly at her best friend, "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't," Livy sighed.

Flapping wings could be heard and before the three teens even looked up, Meena screeched and crashed into Peewit, knocking them both to the ground. Jo fell out of her chair, dying with laughter. Livy and Johan were covering their mouths to prevent their laughter.

"Meena!" Frosty called out. You were supposed to land on the table! What happened?"

"The wind currents changed for some reason!" Meena responded. She got up to her feet and pulled Peewit up by his shirt, "So sorry, Peewit."

"No problem. My ham broke my fall," Peewit grinned taking a full ham out of his pocket and takes a bite out of it.

"I'll never understand how that can be sanitary for him," Meena muttered, placing a wing on her head as she shook it.

* * *

_**Ch. 6**_

"Sassette. Would you be a sweetie and hold Toddlette for just a few minutes?" Crafty asked the Smurfling sweetly.

"Sure, Crafty!" Sassette grinned as she took the baby into her arms.

"Where're ya goin', Crafty?" Snappy asked.

"Oh, not anywhere far. And I'll only be a moment," Crafty replied as she started off in Vanity's direction, narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles.

She picked up her pace as she caught sight of the arrogant Smurf. Plastering on a fake smile, she approached him and put an arm around his shoulders, "Vanity! Where ya goin'?"

Vanity raised an eyebrow at her sudden friendliness and frankly found it suspicious, "I told you. I'm going to tell Hefty you smurfed out of your mushroom. And there's nothing you can do to stop-"

Crafty suddenly grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side, bringing him to the ground with her on top of him. She pulled his hat down over his head and covered his eyes.

"What are you doing?! Unhand me!" Vanity squirmed in her grip, trying to get away.

"Sorry, Vanity," Crafty shook her head. "But I'm finding them and Hefty is not going to find out about it whether you cooperate or not!"

She pressed her fingers hard on the side of his neck, hitting a nerve and making Vanity go limp. Crafty raised an eyebrow and shook him a little to make sure he was out. When he didn't move, she smirked and got up off of him. She ripped vines from the trees, using them to bind his wrists and ankles together. She even brought out a white hankerchief she brought with her and stuffed it in his mouth in case he ever woke up.

"Alright, Vanity," She sighed, heaving him over her shoulders. "Let's go find some Smurfs."

* * *

_**Ch. 7**_

The Smurfs that chose to stay behind and repair the village mushrooms stared almost fearfully as Hefty and Miner made their way into the village and towards Crafty's mushroom. It wasn't long before they were front of the blue mushroom, lavender flowers blooming from the vines that grew all around the Smurfette's humble home.

"Well, go on!" Miner said gestured for the strong Smurf.

Hefty sighed and stepped forward. He lifted his clenched fist to the door, hesitated for a moment, then knocked on the door softly. When there was no answer, Hefty frowned and knocked harder on the door.

"Crafty, come on! Open up," he said. _I can't believe it. She's ignoring_ _me!_

"Uh, Hefty?" Miner said. Hefty looked at him as he replied, "You jammed her door in, remember? She can't open the door."

Hefty looked up at the corners and tried to open the door. He laughed sheepishly and blushed, "Uh, right. Well then, I'll just break the door down."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Miner asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't think this is the best to persuade Crafty to come with us willingly."

"Got any better ideas on how to get the door open," Hefty asked as he backed up from the door. Miner bit his lip and tried to think, but couldn't come up with another way. "That's what I thought. Now stand back!"

Miner backed up as Hefty stopped at a distance away from the door. He grunted as he thrusted himself forward and caused a loud thunk as the door barely gave into his rough tackle.

"Oooh," Hefty grabbed his head, rubbing the pain that had attacked him. "What happened! That was my roughest tackle!"

Miner looked inside the window and chuckled, "I think Crafty forgot to unlock the door."

* * *

_**Ch. 10  
**_

"So, I've been hearing a lot about Crafty lately, but I don't know much about her," Grace gave a knowing smile at Clumsy. "What's she like?"

"She's great. You gotta meet her," Xavier muttered taking his paws off his face for only a few seconds before putting them back over.

"Yup! She should be around here somewhere," Nat piped.

"You-You mean she's here? In New York?" Grace gasped.

"Uh huh," Snappy nodded. "She went with Sweepy, Wooly, and Puppy."

"You guys have a puppy, too?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow. "What _don't_ you have?"

"Apparently, safety, good luck, and...ugh, line!"

Frosty sighed and said into the megaphone, " It's 'and that Smurf we saw in the falls,' Xavier. I thought you learned your lines!"

"I thought I did too! Blame Clumsy for hitting me in the head with the flower pot! That's probably what's got my memory on the fritz!" Xavier yelled.

"Yeah. It was the flower pot," Snappy sarcastically replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

_**Ch. 11**_

"Say. Why don't I come?" Xavier said jumping down from the chair. "I mean, if we really are going to get the others, I can keep an eye out for the others wandering around...New York, you said?"

Grace nodded and thought for a moment. If there really were more Smurfs around the city, the safest place probably would be in their apartment. And she would have no idea what to look for but Xavier would. Plus, it would be dangerous for other people to see a Smurf or Smurfette, but she wouldn't arouse too much suspicion if she brought along an animal that everybody knew about already and that does really exist. All Xavier would have to do is keep the talking down when he's around other people.

"Well, okay. You can come, but there is one thing you have to do but I don't think you'll like it," Grace pointed out hesitantly.

"What are we talking about here?" Xavier asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grace left around the corner and came out with a black leash in hand and a sheepish smile.

"You've got to be joking," The badger stated, already starting to sound indignant. "I'm not doing this! You can't make me do this!"

"Xavier, this was part of the script!" Grace said putting the leash down.

"It was not!" Xavier said pulling out the script from under the couch and flipped through the pages. He scanned a page and snorted, "Well, I'm still not doing this! I'll be in my trailer."

Xavier walked out of the living room with an indignant scowl on his face. A door opening and slamming shut is heard and the other actors and actresses look at each other.

"Ugh. Badgers," Frosty rubbed her temples in frustration. "They're so picky!"

* * *

"CRAFTY!" Vanity screeched jumping off of Almia's back and storming up to her. "I am going to smurf you so hard in the head you're going to need to change your name!"

"Is that so?" Crafty asked, jumping from Monty's embrace and onto the ground with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is so!" He hissed angrily. "How dare you attack me and bring me against my will here! You're just lucky Papa Smurf doesn't know of this yet!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Are you gonna smurf me a lesson or what?" Crafty asked bored out of her mind as she placed her fists on her hips.

"In a minute-wait wait wait!" Vanity put his arms in front of him before Crafty could tackle him.

"What? What's wrong?" Crafty asked. "The script says I need to tackle you and put you in a head lock. Why are you cringing?"

"I am not cringing," Vanity scoffed. "I forgot to get rid of my mirror so it wouldn't get broken!"

"What does it matter? I thought it was unbreakable," Grandpa said.

"That doesn't mean I can't take extra precautions to keep it safe," Vanity explained setting his mirror on the ground. "There. I'm ready."

"Forget it!" Frosty said. "The shot's already ruined. We'll try again in a few minutes."

* * *

_**Ch. 12  
**_

The Smurfs suddenly stopped, finally acknowledging the women at the door. Mainly, all eyes were on the Smurfettes. Well, the two they could see, anyway. Fencette was hidden, feeling much like Crafty did the first time she was to wear a dress at the Springtime Ball.

Smurfette, who just noticed that all eyes were on them, came up and said, "Hey guys? What do you think of our new dresses?"

Smurfette's dress was a very light pink, almost a white. She also wore new short heels that was also a very light pink. A small red flower was tucked in behind her ear, only making her dress seem even more beautiful.

Crafty, who's full attention that she had was Gutsy's, wore a dress in the same style as Smurfette's, only it was dark blue in color and the ribbon around the waist was a light blue. Her hair was done in a triplet french braid with a mixture of light and dark blue flowers braided in. The rest of her hair was gracefully hanging down her back. She also sported new shoes, being short-heeled and dark blue. The only personal touches she put on herself was her blue plaid neckerchief and the glowing amethyst necklace laying on her neck.

Crafty suddenly rolled her eyes, "Fencette! Come out here!"

"No! You cannot make me, either!" Her voice sounded from the other side of the wall.

"We had a deal! The sooner you smurf it, the sooner you can take it off!" Crafty reasoned, starting to lose her patience.

Fencette sighed, "Fine! But only for a moment!"

She walked out into the open and there was a loud collection of gasps. Fencette was cross-armed and scowl-faced, but still didn't look any less beautiful as she did. She was dressed in a forest green, single strapped gown that seemed to be made entirely of silk. She still wore her green hat, boots and cloak, but for the first time that anybody had seen, she neglected to put on her mask. Even her hair was different: It was braided in a waterfall french braid style, making it look like onyx colored ribbons were spread out on across her back.

"I look ridiculous, no?" She asked, seeming like she didn't really care what they thought.

"That was good!" Frosty said. Then she looked at the male Smurfs, "Okay! Which one of you are going to pass out from seeing the Smurfettes?"

"Don't look at me," Wooly shook his head.

"I personally would, but I don't think I can put in the emotion to the faint," Vanity said.

"You're falling over while gasping," Xavier shook his head. "You don't need any emotion!"

A sudden thump made everyone look in one direction. Don Smurfo was flat on his back, eyes closed and all.

"Don Smurfo?" Frosty asked, nudging him with her foot. "You alright, buddy?"

She then sighed and said into the megaphone, "Somebody get me a water bucket!"

"Here we go!" Sweepy heaved a Smurf-sized wooden bucket and dumped water over Don Smurfo.

Don Smurfo coughed and shook his head, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ya passed out on us, buddy. What happened?" Frosty asked.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that I had a dream that Fencette. _My _Fencette. Was in a dress and she was just so beautiful..."

Fencette's face grew a dark purple, Smurfette and Crafty snickering behind her.

"Uh, Don Smurfo?" Frosty started nervously. She then pointed over at the group of three.

Don Smurfo looked over at them and once again, fell back on the floor.

Frosty sighed, "Get me another bucket of water!" Then she thought for a moment, then said, "This time with ice!"

"Hey, why not have Don Smurfo pass out like that?" Crafty asked.

Frosty thought, "Naw. It doesn't seem right if he does it. Don't get me wrong, he's good. But it's not really...authentic if he only does it for Fencette. It needs to be for all three of you."

Scaredy gulped and couldn't take it anymore. He 'ooh'ed from his anxiety and fell forward on his face. The others looked at Scaredy and Frosty suddenly smiled.

She yelled into the megaphone, "We've got us our fainter! We'll do this again in a few minutes when Scaredy wakes up!"

* * *

_**Ch. 13  
**_

Crafty kissed his nose, whispering to him softly, "Gutsy, wake up. I want to see my groom-to-be's eyes."

Gutsy groaned silently and clung to her closer, mumbling, "Five more minutes."

"No," Crafty childishly moaned. "I wanna see them _now_! Please? For your future wife?"

Crafty gave him huge eyes, but Gutsy didn't need to open his own to know he was getting them. He smiled and squinted his eyes open slightly.

"How can I say no te that beautiful voice?" He murmured.

"You can't," Crafty teased.

Gutsy gave out a quiet, playful growl, "Ye know, lassie? Just because we're in another mushroom, doesn't mean I can't smurf ye senseless."

"Don't," she begged being only half serious. "They're still sleeping!"

"And...since _when_ have we ever cared before?" Gutsy mused, letting his hand roam down to her waist and then onto her hip.

"Uh, since now when it wakes up Smurfs and animals that are trying to get some sleep!" Xavier opened one blue eye and growled at the two.

"Well, who said ye have te listen? I don' remember invitin' you to watch us smurf," Gutsy rolled his eyes.

Xavier blinked, "I don't know what that means and frankly, I'm grateful for that."

The two snickered, finally getting up from their spot under Elway's drooping ear. The two stretched, letting their bodies wake officially wake up from sleep. Xavier followed suite, standing up on his four paws and shaking his muscles, forgetting that he had sleeping Smurfs on him. Wild slid off of Xavier's head while still asleep and let out a shriek when his body made contact with the floor. Scaredy, Nat, Wooly and Sweepy clung onto Xavier's fur to keep from falling.

The other Smurfs woke up with a start, all except for Toddlette who was quite the heavy sleeper.

"What the smurf is going on?!" Grouchy growled, obviously not pleased with being woken up.

"Nothing," Xavier started. "The two lovebirds were uh...smurfing with each other and to be blunt, it woke me up and it's grossing me out."

All the Smurfs looked at him funny. Wooly asked scratching his head, "They were what now?"

"They were smurfing! That's what the script said!" Xavier said.

"Yeah but you're supposed to say that we were 'smurfing', not '_smurfing_'," Crafty said.

"Ugh! This Smurf language is too hard!" Xavier exclaimed throwing his paws over his ears.

* * *

_**Ch. 14**_

"That's not it. That's not it," Grouchy grumbled, running past the bookshelves and looking at the book titles, only to not find what he was looking for. "Hey! Oh, no, that's not it."

"Look at all these amazing books," Brainy said looking at all the books. "It's gotta be here somewhere."

He opened a book, hoping to find something useful, but nothing came to him, "No, this isn't it. You see anything, Smurfette?"

"Nothing up here, boys!" Smurfette called down to them. She jumped onto the the railing of the stairs and slid down on her heels, "Look out below!"

She jumped as she reached the bottom and onto a small table.

"I've got somethin' lads!" Gutsy called from the top of a shelf.

"Great job, Gutsy!" Papa congratulated jumping off of the boxed shelf.

Gutsy pushed the book he had found to the edge of the shelf. He grunted as he continued to push, "Oh. Nearly there."

Finally, he pushed the blue book off of the edge and onto Brainy, who flailed under the large book.

"Brainy!" Frosty yelled. "What were you doing there!"

"That's where the script told me to stand!" Brainy complained as Grouchy and Smurfette pulled him from under the book.

"That's the _next _page, Brainy!"

* * *

_**Ch. 15**_

Gargamel turned at the sound and barely had time to process a single thought before the pan slammed right in his face, knocking him onto the ground on his back. The Smurfs burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter at how well it worked. Gargamel shook himself out of his daze when he noticed his nose had been bent drastically. He held it with both of his hands and snapped it right back into place.

"Charge!" Hefty ordered, leaping off of the stone fence with the Smurfs following behind.

"Get him!"

"Grab the wand!" Brainy shouted.

"Goin' in!"

Gargamel's face was suddenly attacked with water and splattering blows. He wiped the water off of his face and looked up to see Monty, dropping the plastic bag that had once held many water balloons.

"Bull's eye!" Crafty shouted, laughing.

Gutsy pulled up next, barely holding back his excitement. He grabbed onto the string attached to the bowling ball-

"WAIT!" Crafty cried out. "We're not actually using a bowling ball, are we? This isn't a cartoon, you know!"

"Uh, lassie," Gutsy said hovering in place. "It kinda is."

"Cut!" Frosty called out.

* * *

"I hated this," Grouchy frowned, crossing his arms. The smiled a little as he said, "So much less than I expected."

"Bye, Grouchy," Patrick laughed.

"Don't get me wrong! I still hated it! Just less!" Grouchy's voice echoed before he disappeared onto the portal.

"I'll not soon forget this place," Gutsy started. Then he turned and lifted his kilt, revealing a white pair of 'I Heart New York' boxers. "'specially not with these!"

Crafty shrugged and grinned as she brought her foot up and kicked Gutsy into the water.

"Cut!" Frosty called out through the megaphone. "Crafty! What was that for?!"

Crafty looked at her strangely, "Wasn't that was I supposed to do?"

"No! You were supposed to 'say' you were going to kick him into the 'portal'. Look it up in your script!" Frosty emphasized.

"Oh," Crafty said.

* * *

Papa chuckled, holding the squirming Toddlette in his arms, "Well I see how this little Smurfette is so charming. She is quite adorable."

"I hate how adorable she is," Grouchy crossed his arms with a scowl.

Toddlette giggled and made a swat for Grouchy's nose, but utterly missed.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble," Papa said to the four humans sitting in the middle of the village.

"Are you kidding? I love babies!" Livy gushed. She frowned, "It was Peewit that was the trouble with her."

"Me! What did I do!?" The jester protested.

"What about whenever you nearly sent her down the hill on Biquette?" Johan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or when you tried to sing _Hushabye Mountain _when she started crying?" Livy added.

"Oh, don't even go there!" Jo put her hands over her ears, shuddering at the memory. "That was horrible!"

"Well, I never!" Peewit crossed his arms with a huff.

"I'm gonna throw in a guess that that lullaby only made her cry even worse, didn't it?" Xavier asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Livy said.

Puppy let out a yip and ran off away from the humans and past only a few of the mushrooms, jumping and wagging his tail while sticking his rear in the air as he stopped in front of the Smurf couple entering the village.

"'ey, Puppy!" Gutsy smiled patting the dog on the nose.

"There you two are," Hefty grunted helping Handy lift up a large piece of lumber to finish the repair of a mushroom. "What happened? You were gone for a good hour."

Crafty sighed, "Oh, nothing drastic. Had a little run-in with Ipati, nothing too big."

"What?" The two Smurfs gaped, dropping the lumber down with a loud, rumbling thud. The others turned to her with a gasp and shocked expression.

"Yeah, but Gutsy showed him who was boss. He's no problem, now," Crafty smiled, pressing herself closer to Gutsy.

Gutsy puffed out his chest in pride. Jo huffed and crossed her arms, "Dangit. I wanted to get that cobra."

Livy gave out a sigh in great relief that there was no cobra in the forest anymore.

Crafty suddenly lifted her eyebrow in question, "What happened to my door?"

Everyone looked to Crafty's mushroom, which only had a tiny bit of wood left on the hinges. Hefty winced and rubbed the back of his neck, looking the other way away from Crafty and Gutsy.

"Aw, it doesn't matter," Gutsy waved dismissively. "We can put a new door on tomorrow. Until then, ye can come to me mushroom and sleep wit' me tonight."

"Gutsy," Handy said. "It's just a broken door. She can sleep without a door for one night."

Gutsy frowned at him, "Well, what if I'm wrong and Ipati comes back? She won' be safe without a door."

He smiled at Crafty, saying, "C'mon. Let's get te sleep."

Crafty placed her head on his shoulder, letting him guide her to his mushroom.

"Keep the door open!" Jo snickered out.

"Jo!" Livy elbowed her, but couldn't help but laugh as well.


End file.
